Poisoned Memory
by ashangel101010
Summary: Bumblebee and Sari go to a concert where they meet Megatron, a mech who will forever change Bumblebee. This is TFA humanized.
1. Prequel

Poisoned Memory Prequel

Suggested Themes:

Megatron- Sleeping Beauty by Perfect Circle, Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses

Bumblebee- Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler, I'm Just a Kid by The Simple Plan

Main Theme- Raver's Fantasy by Tune Up, Whispers in the Dark by Skillet

"Oh my Primus, if I wasn't into mechs I'd totally date you!" complimented Bumblebee to Sari, they are about to "sneak out" to their first concert. Sari is currently wearing a very tight tank top of her favorite colors of yellow and light orange. She is also wearing arm-length fingerless gloves and wearing very tight shorts; she still had her usual knee high stockings with tennis shoes, but her pigtails are strangely not there. Instead wearing a bongo hat with her hair unnaturally straight with its' natural red. She chosen not to wear makeup, afraid that it will make her bright blue eyes even brighter; she did decide to wear a belt with a blue orb in the center and left her usual clips in her hair.

"Don't worry Bumblebee you'll be my one and only man and nice butt!" joked Sari, she recently had one well used to. Bumblebee is yellow and black tight tank top with a black choker; he is also wearing very tight black leather pants. Unlike Sari he left his hair the same, with its natural straight wheat-blond hair that is long enough to reach his chin. He wore black ankle-high boots with straps and painted his nails black.

"It's aft where I come from; you still need to work on your Cybertronian dialect." Bumblebee joked back; Sari made a small smile and checked her clock.

"We've got to go right now!" She put on her jet pack and yanked Bumblebee in her chest.

"Hold on tight, BB!" Bumblebee clutched on Sari like he was about to die, she got the jet pack in December and has been practicing with it nearly every day but that didn't stop Bumblebee from thinking he's going to die. Sari opened her glass window from her pink teen pop room and flew away with Bumblebee.

"Please Primus don't let us die!" Bumblebee chanted Sari rolled her eyes while heading to the Detroit Coliseum. Car it would have been thirty minutes of traffic, plane is about fifteen minutes, but with Sari it was ten minute of pure fear for Bumblebee before reaching the ground of an alley.

"Thank you Primus!" Bumblebee panted, Sari turned her jetpack back into its mini moped and turn to Bumblebee.

"Come on silly, we have to hurry or we'll miss the Dark Cons perform and I pay a lot of money for these tickets!" Sari said impatiently, Bumblebee finally catches his breath and begins to walks towards the Coliseum. The line was a raging river of drunk and horny teenagers, excluding Sari and Bumblebee who are sober and impatient. They waited ten minutes in line before they were allowed in and found their seats. Sari was able to buy front row tickets and usually front row means standing until the concert ends. About ten minutes later every seat is filled and the people in front rows were standing up when a fog appeared to be coming from the stage.

From the fog appeared four figures, one is a bass guitarist, one plays the drums, another plays keyboard, and the last one held an electric guitar and is wearing a microphone headset. The concert began and the vocalist/guitarist began tossing and most of the female audience members nearly squealed. Bumblebee seemed hypnotized by the vocalist; it seemed the vocalist was looking at Bumblebee.

"But he can't be I don't stand out and I'm not the only blond in the audience, maybe I should make him take notice." Bumblebee looked at Sari and had to talk even louder because of the music.

"Sari let's dance and show these people were king and queen of dance!" She seemed to clap her hands in agreement and began to dance with Bumblebee, none of which were provocative but it got the attention of most the people in front row who joined in. Bumblebee didn't pay much attention to the vocalist after that, but he did learn the names of the musicians.

The vocalist/guitarist, who Bumblebee wished he could dance with, is called Megatron or Master with his "friends" He had jet black hair that reached his waist and spike up in the back of his head; his eyes are the color of two rubies that seemed to gleam with evil intention. His attire seemed to match with his soul and personality. He wore a black leather jacket with sleeves that almost touched the floor, but with no shirt and showed off his abs nicely. He wore tight black spandex pants with dark leather boots that reached his knees, the boots seemed to be plagued with straps and buckles of silver. His skin had a light peach undertone, his ears seemed studded with mini-hoops and the nails are painted black. He is the definitely every good girl's bad boy, but seemed to lead towards men than girls.

The bass guitarist is known as Starscream and word has it that he is having an affair with the drummer. His hair is greyer than silver and mostly is very spiked up in the back, his bangs seem to crop his very tan face. His attire seemed to match his hair, like Megatron he wears no shirt but unlike him his jacket is a dull grey with red lining that reaches his waist. His pants are black that is loose; his dark brown boots reached his knees and had only one strap. He is very tan with rustic red eyes, but he had no piercings whatsoever or tattoos. It is said he loves music, but will give it up for the sky any time.

The drummer that is rumored to have an affair with Starscream is known as Soundwave. He has sky blue hair that looks ruffled and only reaches his neck. His attire seemed mostly an indigo tank top with denim jeans. His shoes are classic biker boots that reach his ankles; he wears indigo gloves on his hands. The only notable features of his face are that a scarf wraps the lower half of the face, while his eyes are hidden by golden visors. Another rumor is that he has twin sons at the age of thirteen and the mother died in labor, but he doesn't appear to be the fatherly type. Appearances can be deceiving.

The keyboardist is the only female in the band, but as tough as any of the men in the band she is known as Blackarachina. Her hair is black with streaks of royal purple; she has her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail that reaches past her waist, but her bangs seemed like it was on the curling iron too long and resembles a forehead shield. Her attire reminded Bumblebee of Sheik from "Super Smash Brothers Brawl" except its black lined with dark purple and black fingerless gloves with red hourglasses on them. Her eyes are red but seemed like she's wearing contacts and has light brown freckles on her cheeks, she seems like she could be African American or Hindu. Her lips are painted black and her canines are sharpened to resemble a spider, while her nails are painted black. Now Bumblebee can understand the word "arachina" in "Blackarachina" She seems like a women who can kick some ass and eat it.

They finally reached their last song for the night and Bumblebee, still dancing, is about to stop from pure exhaustion. Megatron looked at his exhausted dancer and whispered to a very muscular security guard to bring him one stage. Bumblebee panted and is suddenly grabbed by the security guard and hoisted up to the stage. Bumblebee was surprised, but quickly turned several shades of red from being close to Megatron. Megatron smiled darkly and whispered in Bumblebee's ear.

"Little dancer you're going to dance with me and I don't take rejection well." His voice seemed to drip with desire, Bumblebee nod his head in approval. Megatron turned to the audience and made an announcement.

"Sleeping Beauty is dedicated to this little dancer right here." He pulled Bumblebee in an embrace, while the girls groaned in the audience. He signaled Starscream to begin playing, about 24 seconds of guitar playing that Megatron sang the first words to the song.

"Sleeping Beauty Delusional" Megatron seductively whispered in Bumblebee's ear.

"I believed I could cure it all for you dear" He started caressing Bumblebee's cheek in a soothing manner.

"Coax or trick or drive or" Megatron kissed Bumblebee's ear, which caused him to blush harder.

"Drag the demons from you" Megatron used his other hand to unlatch Bumblebee's black choker and rubbed his neck.

"Make it right for you" Megatron removed his hand from Bumblebee's neck and traced his lips, making Bumblebee tingle.

"Sleeping Beauty truly for" The hand rubbing Bumblebee's cheek went to encircle his waist, he didn't even stop it.

"I could magically heal you" The hand that traced his lips slowly went towards Bumblebee's aft; Bumblebee is too dazed to even notice.

"Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening" The hands slowly cupped Bumblebee's aft, Bumblebee let out a small squeak of protest.

"Failing miserably to rescue Sleeping Beauty" Megatron stopped touching Bumblebee's aft and moved away slowly, Bumblebee looked surprised.

"Drunk on ego, truly thought I could make it right" Megatron signaled Bumblebee to come near him; he followed the order without hesitation.

"If I kissed you one more time to help you face the nightmare" Megatron cupped Bumblebee's face with his hands, mouths inches from touching.

"But you're far too poison for me such a fool to think that I could" Megatron moved away from Bumblebee, Bumblebee made noises of protest.

"Wake you from your slumber, that I could actually heal you" Megatron shook his head disapprovingly, leaving Bumblebee feel like he did something wrong.

"Sleeping beauty poisoned and hopeless" Megatron glanced at Bumblebee imitating a hopeless lover, Bumblebee wished he could make it all better.

"Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening" Megatron looked at the audience before looking back at Bumblebee.

"Failing miserably to find a way to comfort you" Bumblebee looked away from the handsome mech in fear.

"Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening" Megatron ignored Bumblebee and turned to his audience.

"Hiding from some poisoned memory" Megatron went behind Bumblebee pulling his back to his chest.

"Poisoned and hopeless Sleeping Beauty" Bumblebee hugged Megatron's neck feeling his hair and closed the eye relishing the applauding audience. When the lights went out he whispered into Bumblebee's ear again.

"Meet me at my dressing room and bring your red-headed friend." Megatron left Bumblebee and told his security to let the companions go backstage. Sari practically sprinted to the stage, where Bumblebee is almost tackled in a hug.

"Oh my God Bumblebee he almost and you were like…" She babbled of for few minutes while Bumblebee dragged her to Megatron's dressing room. Bumblebee told her to wait outside while he had a discussion with Megatron; she frowned at first and then said okay. When Bumblebee entered; Megatron is sprawled out on a purple loveseat with a chalice of high-grade Energon in his right hand and sipping it.

"W-Well I can just go now." Bumblebee started to open the door and leave, but Megatron spoke up.

"No don't leave; I have some questions to ask you." Bumblebee decided to sit next to Megatron; Megatron went into a sitting-up position.

"So what's your name little dancer?" He grinned, Bumblebee blushed and looked away.

"My name is Bumblebee, I know your Megatron." Megatron slowly inched towards him and touched his hand.

"So are you going to the Cybertron Academy? You seem Cybertronian." He asked Bumblebee smiled.

"I hope so, I sent my application and it's supposed to come back tomorrow." Megatron grabs Bumblebee's hand and kisses it.

"A kiss for good luck, I'll be a senior what of you?" Megatron sounded so sexy when he asked, thought Bumblebee.

"I'll be a sophomore, maybe we'll be in the same dormitory." Megatron arched an eyebrow and gives Bumblebee a shooing gesture.

"You may go now, but here." Megatron gives Bumblebee an amethyst bracelet with silver chain shaped in a Decepticon symbol. Bumblebee blushed and left Megatron alone to think about him. Sari was impatiently waiting for him and tapping her foot.

"Bumblebee we have like 16 minutes before my dad goes to my room and find us not there!" Sari Grabbed Bumblebee and pushed her way through a crowd of stage workers to the alley. Her jet pack was still there and she put it on and turned it on heading a course for home. It took about three minutes for the pair to reach Sumdac Tower and Sari's room. There they put on their pajamas and pretended to be asleep on the bed, it wasn't unusual for the two to sleep together. Professor Sumdac opens the door and saw both Bumblebee and Sari to be fast asleep, he told the announcement.

"Bumblebee I have a letter from the Cybertronian Academy!" Bumblebee woke up with a jolt and grabs the letter from Professor Sumdac's hand and opens it. Bumblebee smiles and shouts loud enough for Sari to wake up.

"I'm going to the Cybertronian Academy!" Bumblebee shouted with joy and Sari joined in too.

"Now I can be with Megatron and no one will bother us!" thought Bumblebee, but little did Bumblebee know a tale of sorrow and joy is weaving itself.


	2. Welcome

Poisoned Memory Chapter One

Suggested Themes:

Bumblebee- High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup, Black Parade by My Chemical Romance

Prowl- The River Flows In You by Yiruma, Shut Up by Simple Plan

Main Theme- The Great Escape (Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes, Prelude from J.S. Bach's Cello Suite no. 5

Bumblebee's last day on Earth was full of gifts, tears, and memories he will never forget. Though he wished Sari could go with him, but she promised to join him next year. Bumblebee is currently packing his clothes with some assistance from Sari; both were who are enjoying their last moments together.

"Hey, Bumblebee?" asked Sari, Bumblebee turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" Sari looked in Bumblebee's bright blue eyes with sadness, Bumblebee felt terrible that he is causing her to be sad.

"Promise me you won't forget about me," Bumblebee gives her a sympathetic look, "I'll never forget about you."

"Just promise me!" Sari sternly whispered while holding out her hand Bumblebee looked at her with amusement.

"I promise!" Bumblebee said with excitement and hold Sari's hand, but let go to return to packing his suitcase. His suitcase contained about five sweaters, three coats, two tank-tops, six t-shirts, four jeans, four pajamas, twelve pairs of boxers and briefs, ten pairs of socks and stockings, five pairs of shoes, two fingerless gloves and mittens, a beanie, another hat that resembles a captain's but all black, two tuxedos, and one very black scarf.

"Thank goodness my dad built unlimited storage function in suitcases or you'll have ten by now." Jested Sari, Bumblebee chuckled at that and went to his black and yellow knapsack.

"So what are you going to put in your book bag?" inquired Sari, Bumblebee gives her a sly grin.

"I'm going to put my portable DVD/videogame player, some comics and books, two bottles of honey, and my photo album." Sari rolled her eyes at Bumblebee's list and chuckled.

"Did you remember to pack your CDs and posters?" Bumblebee laughed and Sari shrugged.

"Actually the CDs are integrated into my processors and I can listen to any song of my choosing, but I don't even need posters." Sari sighed, but gives Bumblebee a sly grin. Her "sly grins" usually means that she's going to take something of his. Sari grabbed Bumblebee's knapsack and added a few things to it.

"I added these books that you might enjoy like Wicked, Domain, Hannibal, and Frankenstein." Bumblebee had a very skeptical look and searched through his knapsack to make sure everything is there. Bumblebee noticed one of his books he packed isn't there and then Sari took the opportunity to run out the door.

"Sari, please give me back my 'Giver'!" Bumblebee hollered, Sari just ignored

"You have to catch me!" chirped Sari and quicken her pace, but Bumblebee is right behind her.

"Ah ha I caught you now!" Bumblebee did a slide tackle taking Sari to the ground with him, but skinning his legs in the process.

"Hey Bumblebee your circuitry is showing!" Sari is right; Bumblebee's synthetic skin came off showing off his black plating with blue static around his legs.

Bumblebee is a full Cybertronian mech, but Sari is only half Cybertronian. In Cybertronian they have a layer of synthetic skin to protect the circuitry and plating of a mech or femme. Cynertronians can eat anything humans can, but mostly they sustain themselves with energon. If synthetic skin came off, the mech or femme will only have to wait about five minutes before it completely regenerates itself.

"Oh well, since I caught you please give me back my 'Giver'!" Bumblebee used is soft angel lips to form a perfect pout that could make anyone want to love him, Sari just couldn't resist and hands him the Giver and a DVD. Bumblebee gives Sari a questioning look of the DVD.

"That DVD contains every show we ever watch together and various movies." Sari smiled a very sad one, Bumblebee muttered a thank you. That was the last moment they shared together on Earth; they both rushed to the space bridge on top of Sumdac Tower where Professor Isaac Sumdac is waiting for them.

"Oh there you two are, I was very worried that both of you will not show!" said Isaac Sumdac, Sari and Bumblebee panted.

"Don't worry dad we're here, so don't you have something to give to Bumblebee?" Bumblebee perked up hearing the word "give" Sari chuckled softly.

"Oh yes, here you go Bumblebee." Isaac handed Bumblebee an Aelita doll from Code Lyoko season one version. It looked exactly like her except it smiled and eyed Bumblebee like .

"Thank you so very much, I just love this doll!" Bumblebee hugged the doll and Isaac smiled.

"Well Bumblebee it may appear to be a simple doll, but in reality it can be your alarm clock and has a gallery of the holographic pictures of your time on Earth." Bumblebee hugged Isaac and Sari, before wiping a tear away.

"Thank you for taking care of me since I was twelve and teaching me to be more human." Isaac chuckled at the comment and patted Bumblebee's head.

"Well you will always be like a son I never had, Goodbye son." Isaac said sadly, Bumblebee blushed and sniffled.

"Goodbye dad and sister, I'll miss you both!" Bumblebee hugged Isaac and Sari, afterwards Isaac powered the space bridge with a few push of the buttons and a giant blue sphere appeared.

"Bumblebee wait a minute!" shouted Sari shouted, Bumblebee turned to look at her, Sari threw Bumblebee a jacket.

"You almost forgot your jacket." Sari noted Bumblebee put it on. Bumblebee is wearing a black tank top with a yellow jacket with sleeves vertically striped. His pants are a yellow spandex with vertical black stripes and the shoes are yellow sneakers with vertical black stripes. Gone was his black choker, mostly thanks to Megatron, but he still wore his silver-chained amethyst Decepticon bracelet. His hair remained its straight wheat-blonde chin-length style, though he decided to add eyeliner his eyes making them even brighter.

"Thanks Sari, well I'll try to contact you when I reach my dorms." Bumblebee waved goodbye to his adoptive family and headed into the blue sphere.

WOOSH

BANG

He ended up in a place where it was all dust and dirt with one cemented road. Bumblebee is currently stranded in a desert about five miles from the Cybertronian Academy. It will take about forty minutes of walking, but with a car about roughly twenty-five. Bumblebee looked at the road north and south, no car in sight. Bumblebee sighed and started walking.

"This is going to suck!" he said to no one in particular and began his trek. About twenty minutes of walking, Bumblebee heard a rumble of an engine and wheels grounding the dark cemented road. He looked behind him and saw a hummer with purple windshields and an almost a dark peach color exterior. Bumblebee jumped in excitement and made noises, hoping for the car to stop.

"Please help me, I'll pay!" The hummer immediately stopped and a window rolled down, a head popped out.

"Get in." Bumblebee grabbed his suitcase with his backpack and opens the door to the hummer; he settled himself in the passenger seat and closed it. The man who picked him up had very tan skin, his hair is jet black that reaches his waist the bangs are currently cropping his face. His attire is a black tank-top that is tucked under his belted denim indigo pants with black cowboy boots. He has a brown-fringed jacket that is currently residing in the backseat, but he is wearing a black cowboy hat with an eagle's feather sticking out on the right side. His accessory consist of a necklace with an arrowhead attach to it and black leather gloves that he is currently wearing. One feature that fascinated Bumblebee the most is he has purple optics, usually it's blue or red but his are purple! He seemed to have Hispanic or Native American descendants or that is what Bumblebee is presuming.

"Thank you so much, I thought for a nanoclick I had to walk all the way to the Cybertronian Academy!" said Bumblebee the stranger gives him a questioning look, the kind where people feel like they met.

"So I'm guessing you got your coordinates wrong and you've never been to Cybertron before?" inquired Swindle, Bumblebee laughed nervously.

"Yeah and I've been on Klo and Earth for most of my life, so what's your name?" Bumblebee asked, the stranger grinned making Bumblebee feel like he's about to hear a salesman's pitch.

"Names Swindle dealing is my game, so you look familiar are you Snowfox's kid?" asked the dealer, Bumblebee blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah my name is Bumblebee aspiring hero, dancer, and singer." Bumblebee spewed out from nervousness, Swindle's grin was even wider.

"Well you're pursuing the Decepticon dorm, like your dad?" Bumblebee had real no idea if he's in Decepticon or Autobot.

"Well I have no idea on my application I asked for a neutral because I don't want to be part of their perennial feuds and battles." Bumblebee didn't really want to associate with either side because they're so prejudice of each other.

"Well your smart like your father, but here's a piece of advice whatever you do don't tell anyone your dad is Snowfox. Mostly you'll get your aft kicked by Autobots, but to the Decepticon's you'd be a hero." His tone really hinted the irony of his origins and warning.

"Well I don't have to worry about any Autobot; I know Megatron will help me kick their afts if they bother us!" Bumblebee said confidently, Swindle arched an eyebrow.

"So you know Megatron? Well like father like son." Chuckled Swindle, Bumblebee smiled again but was surprised when the hummer jolted to a stop.

"We're already here? That was fast!" It was only fifteen minutes of driving, had time went by that fast?

"Sorry kid, but I'm not allowed to be near the city during the day. Well how about the two credits you owe me?" stated Swindle, Bumblebee shifted through his jacket pockets and handed Swindle two credits.

"Thanks for the ride!" Bumblebee waved goodbye to Swindle, before he drove off.

"Good luck kid, because you're going to need it!" drawled Swindle, Bumblebee continue to smile and wave before walking about ten minutes.

When Bumblebee reached the center of the city he examined the place, it was so modern and clean compare to Detroit. There are towers even higher than Sumdac Tower and the sidewalks are a metallic color that feels so soft. The sight what captured him the most is in each direction there is a different housing units. In the west it was nothing but apartments and farms, while in the east it was full of various dojos like Japan. North had the rich housing and apartment units, while the south was anything but rich and clean. From familiarity Bumblebee went east hoping to ask someone for directions, but so far it was empty. Bumblebee reached the end of the houses where he found an old mech that was walking in his direction.

"Excuse me sir could you please help me?" inquired Bumblebee and he bowed before the old mech as a sign of respect. The old mech smiled and signal Bumblebee to stop bowing, Bumblebee looked at the mech. The mech had snow-white hair that was in a low ponytail, he had bright blue optics. He adorned a samurai helmet of black and gold, while he wore the traditional armor and shoes. He looked Japanese or Asian on Earth, well in Bumblebee's opinion.

"What do you need assistance with, young one?" At least he didn't call him short, thought Bumblebee.

"Well could you please give me directions to the Cybertronian Academy?" asked Bumblebee he blushed in embarrassment, the old mech chuckled.

"I happen to be going there now, why don't you walk with me?" The old mech gestured Bumblebee to walk with him, Bumblebee followed along with Yoketron.

"Thank you for helping me!" Bumblebee said the old mech smiled again.

"It is no problem young one, now what is your name?" asked the old mech, Bumblebee looked at him with aspersion.

"My name is Bumblebee, you may have heard of my father Snowfox? So what's yours?" Bumblebee asked with curiosity dancing in his eyes, he practically had adoration written on his face.

"My name is Yoketron and I used to know your father, he was a fine pupil who loved life more than anything." Bumblebee smiled with Yoketron at the fond memories of Snowfox in their minds, one of a father the other a student.

"I hope most of the mechs at the Cybertronian Academy is as understanding as you, because you know how they feel about traitor's children. The sins of the father or mother carry on to the sons or daughters." Bumblebee looked down on the ground, feeling like a child who did something wrong. Yoketron gave Bumblebee a pat on the shoulder and signaled him to look up again; right in front of them is the Cybertronian Academy.

"Wow! It's the most beautiful institute I ever seen, well other than the Kiyomizu-dera temple in Kyoto, Japan." Bumblebee said with optics nearly the size of his head, Yoketron inwardly chuckled at his new adoration.

The Cybertronian Academy used to be known as the Neutral Academy, until after the war when they tried to unite the two abolished factions in hopes of peace. It stands at a whooping six stories high, if including the roof/observation deck with a greenhouse, indoor energon pools, and dormitories. The first/ground floor consists of the sectary office, principal office, vice principal office, cafeteria, janitor, computer labs, technology labs, biology labs, and the campus doctor's office.

The second, third, fourth, and fifth are divided by whatever grade you're in, for example if you're in ninth grade you'll be taking classes on the second floor. Mostly those floors have lockers and classrooms, nothing of vital importance. The roof a basic cemented floor with some telescopes and easels spread over it, a very remarkable place at sunset.

The school is at the brim with parents, teachers, and of course the warring students. The Decepticons were usually taller and bigger build than the Autobots, but unfortunately poorer than them. Some of the Decepticons have grimy faces and long sharp nails or was it claws, while the Autobots look clean and oblivious to the heated glares of the Decepticons.

"Hopefully I'll survive, but where's Megatron?" thought Bumblebee as he peered around the campus for Megatron, but couldn't seem to locate him.

"Thank you Master Yoketron, for guiding me to the Academy!" said Bumblebee Yoketron smiled and tousled Bumblebee's hair.

"The pleasure was all mines, Bumblebee." Just like that Yoketron vanished when Bumblebee blinked his optics, Bumblebee walked to the sectary's office in the Academy. The sectary's office wasn't so bad; it was white painted room with a desk in the front and hundreds of filing cabinets in the back and a nameplate that reads, "Chromia- Sectary" Chromia has light blue hair that also matches her optics, and her face is freckled and lightly tanned. Her attire matches one of a woman in the Deep South; she wore a white tank-top that showed her generous cleavage while wearing Dixie cut-up shorts. Her shoes are a light mocha cowgirl boots with spurs, her hair is in two loose braids and wearing a tanned cowgirl hat with a silver star in the front. She was drinking a cube of high-grade energon and typing away on the computer.

"Excuse me I'm Bumblebee and I'm here for my schedule." Chromia stopped typing and looked at Bumblebee; it was the same look Yoketron gave him.

"So are you the scholarship student? Well you look like a short version of your Daddy, but you look like your Ma. Fine gal, but couldn't stay away from the dangers of war!" Chromia said in her southern accent, she handed Bumblebee his schedule. Bumblebee was about to thank her, but she interrupted.

"Now most of your teachers on the list are at the basement wasted from Energon, so you can't really visit them but you can enjoy the fair out back. Oh if you meet Ironhide, tell him I'm going to kick his aft if he flirts with another femme!" She dismissed Bumblebee, who waved goodbye and tries to figure out what to do. Bumblebee wandered the hallways of the Academy, about ten minutes of wandering the halls he came upon the courtyard and at the center appeared to be a mech meditating. This mech appears to be Japanese with sky blue optics and jet-black hair, and is wearing a pair of light blue triangular visors. His attire is a simple long-sleeved tight black shirt with dark blue jeans, while his shoes are high-heeled black boots.

Bumblebee walked towards the mech and waves his hand in the mech's face, he didn't even twitch. He could be dead or maybe in Stasis, Bumblebee presumed. Bumblebee reached to touch the mech's dark hair and the mech grabbed Bumblebee's servo.

"What the Hell!" Bumblebee said in shock, the mech gives Bumblebee a heated glare.

"Do you mind, I am trying to meditate!" the mech says, Bumblebee gives the mech an ice cold glare.

"Sorry I was just making sure you weren't in Stasis! Sorry if I was concerned about a mech who didn't even twitch!" Bumblebee retorted the mech rubbed his forehead with his servo, Bumblebee apologized to the mech and left.

"What a grouchy mech, you think he would at least apologize back!" Bumblebee said to no one in particular. Bumblebee went to the backyard of the school; he thought he might as well help Chromia with her favor. He started asking various femmes and mechs where to find Ironhide; so far no one provided him location just useless information. Bumblebee wandered through the football fields and went inside the storage shed. There he saw two mechs sparring with each other; unbeknownst to him a shadowed figure is on the roof, crimson optics focused on Bumblebee.

"Excuse me is Ironhide here?" Bumblebee asked timidly, the mechs stop sparring and gazed at Bumblebee.

One of the mechs has green hair that got combed over to the side, hiding his right bright blue optic. His attire is white wife-beater top with green cargo pants, that have patches. His shoes are just a pair of sea foam green sneakers with a layer of dirt on them; he is wearing a beige scarf that almost reaches his knees, the mech is about as tall as Bumblebee. This mech resembles a runaway or a soldier in the desert, thought Bumblebee.

The other mech definitely resembles a cowboy or that what was the impression he was getting. This mech had a rusty copper hair and like his companion he has bright blue optics, but he has copper stubble. His attire is a plain white shirt that his tucked and belted inside his denim jeans; he wears a copper jacket on top of the shirt. His shoes are copper red cowboy boots with spurs; he is also wearing a red cowboy hat with a silver star just like Chromia.

"Yeah, who want to know?" asked the copper mech, the jade one readied his stringers.

"Well Chromia want me to tell you that if you flirt with a femme she will be kicking your aft!" to emphasize his point he kicked the air. Ironhide laughed at Bumblebee's antics, not with him though. The jade mech shot Bumblebee with green electricity, Bumblebee dodged it.

"What the frag are you doing!" shouted Bumblebee; the jade mech gives Bumblebee a stone cold glare.

"We don't want traitors in our factions, especially a son of the ninja traitor!" he spat Bumblebee readied his stingers and charged them at full power.

"My father didn't betray the Autobots, he just switched sides to see what it like is to be a Decepticon! Plus he never leaked secrets when he was an Autobot!" retorted Bumblebee, the jade mech shot at him again but this time hitting Bumblebee in his right leg.

"Remember my name is Wasp and I was made to take traitors like you down!" Bumblebee shot Wasp with electricity, but Ironhide literally turned into Iron and reflected the attack to Bumblebee. Bumblebee tried to dodge the attack, but it him in his other leg completely immobilizing him.

"Two against one, that's not fair!" shouted Bumblebee Wasp just chuckled before grimacing.

"Hey Bumbler life's not fair!" Wasp shot Bumblebee again, but a mech stepped out from the shadows and reflected the attack with his swords.

"Get away from the dancer!" the mech fired his fusion cannon and knocked both mechs into a wall. Bumblebee looked up at his savior and gasped.

"Megatron!" he gasped Megatron bent down and lifted Bumblebee bridal-style, he walked away from Wasp and Ironhide who were unconscious while Bumblebee just blushed in Megatron's hold. Megatron carried Bumblebee to the Decepticon's Dorms, where it seemed to be mostly the colors of black, red, and purple.

Megatron kicked open the door to his room and laid Bumblebee on a four-post king size berth adorned with purple velvet pillows and satin black sheets. The room is painted black with red and black checker tiled floor; in one corner of the room is a computer and shelves of DVDs and CDs. While in another corner there is a black electric guitar with the Decepticon symbol, on the left of the bed there is a medieval black bookshelf. While on the other side there is a wardrobe that contains shoes, clothes, and hidden weapons.

Megatron closed the door and locked it; he walked to his wardrobe and pulled the bottom drawer open and grabbed a silver tin container. Bumblebee lifted himself with his arm, in a way his back is against the bed. Megatron walked to the other side of the bed and sat right next to Bumblebee, Bumblebee blushed furiously. Megatron smirked and open the container, revealing strawberry star-shaped energon dipped in chocolate energon. He picked one up and coaxed Bumblebee's mouth open to consume it. Bumblebee obeyed without hesitation and energon flooded in his mouth, he moaned it tasted like thousands of sweet strawberries mixed in with a Hershey's dark chocolate bars with a pinch of honey. Megatron started eating one too; Bumblebee spilled some on his lips painting them red. His lips looked so soft and red, like he just drank from a stream of blood. That excited Megatron, very much.

The energon they were eating is called the "Pleasure Star" it is said if you consume enough of it, you will overload from pleasure. Which explains why Bumblebee is feeling so hot and Megatron tracing his lips with his finger did not help at all. Megatron is wearing a long-sleeved black button up collared shirt, while he is wearing dark silk pants with black slippers.

"What's wrong, do you have a fever?" Megatron asked "innocently" while pressing his servo against Bumblebee's forehead. Bumblebee felt his overload drawing near, he wanted to ask Megatron to kiss him or pleasure him.

"Ah!" Bumblebee moaned and gripped the sheets from the overload, before off lining. Megatron caressed Bumblebee's cheeks and puts away the container; he chuckled at how this dancer could overload this easily. Megatron then goes into the bathroom to take a very hot shower to clear lust-filled mind, it was about thirty minutes later before Bumblebee on lined again. When he on lined he saw Megatron putting on a pair of tight black jeans, he wiggled his legs to shake the numbness out. The immobility of his legs were gone and wobbled towards the door, Megatron asked more like commanded him to stop.

"Before you go could you tell Starscream and Soundwave to meet me back at my dorm room, they're in the fifth floor mech's restrooms? Do you need a place to stay because the Autobot dorms won't open until next week?" Megatron informed Bumblebee, who was playing with his bracelet.

"Oh don't worry I have a place to stay and I'll tell Starscream and Soundwave!" lied Bumblebee who opened the door and left. Megatron turned on the computer and finds an "invite" to a "party" Megatron accepts it.

Bumblebee sprinted to the fifth floor and towards the bathroom, but stops when he hears a moan.

"Oh Soundwave give me more!" Starscream moaned, Bumblebee stood still and knew it was going to be awhile before they come out. Bumblebee accessed his songs and began listening to them to block out the sounds of pleasures and moans. It was about ten minutes later when Starscream lived up to his name.

"OH SOUNDWAVE!" he screamed in pleasure and overloaded with Soundwave, Bumblebee stopped playing his music and shouted to the couple.

"Hey Starscream and Soundwave, Megatron wants to see you in his dorm room right now!" Bumblebee afterward ran down the stairs and found himself at the entrance of the school again. It is now night time and the stars kissed the indigo skies and a lone figure appears right next to Bumblebee. Bumblebee nearly jumped and gasped who the figure was, it was Master Yoketron.

"Oh thank Primus, it's just you! Well I was wondering if I can walk alongside you when you go home." Bumblebee asked shyly, Master Yoketron chuckled at his sudden shyness.

"Oh you can, but I need to wait for my student right now and here he is." Yoketron said calmly, Bumblebee and a puzzled look and turned to spot the same mech from the courtyard.

"What the fr-energon you're the same moody mech from the courtyard!" Bumblebee pointed at the mech, the mech crossed his arms and glared at Bumblebee.

"My name is Prowl and who are you to judge me?" inquire Prowl, Bumblebee shook his head in apologetic manner.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to call you that. It's just you seemed very rude to me in the courtyard." Bumblebee said, Prowl sighed and ran a servo through his hair.

"I apologize too; I should have treated you more adequately."Prowl said and then bowed to apologize, Bumblebee bowed back not really knowing how to do it elegantly.

"Bumblebee and Prowl, it's time to go to home." Yoketron said and both of them followed along Yoketron. On their way to the dojo, Bumblebee told them about his tales on Earth and Sari. They finally arrived at the Dojo, when Bumblebee asked Yoketron a question.

"I hate to bother you, but do you happen to know where a park is or something?" Yoketron arched an eyebrow in question; Bumblebee saw his look and answered.

"I need a place to sleep for about a week, since I didn't know that the Autobot dorms are closed until next week." Bumblebee asked slowly, Yoketron gave Bumblebee a compassionate look.

"Bumblebee you may stay with us, until the dorms or when school starts." Bumblebee looked really excited and thanked Yoketron. Not noticing Prowl's dismay.


	3. Depressing

Poisoned Memory Chapter Two

Suggested Themes:

Bumblebee- Best Friends by Toy Box, We Hate it When Our Friends Become Successful by Reel Big Fish

Prowl- Aizome by Mamiko Noto, Shut Your Eyes by Snow Patrol

Main Themes- What is This Feeling? From Wicked, Bad Day by Daniel Powter

Yoketron's home reminded Bumblebee of his home that had paper-sliding doors, tatami mats, and Genkan. Genkan is located at the front entrance, where people take off their shoes and put on slippers to enter the home. Bumblebee rummaged through his suitcase and found his black slippers; he puts them on and went on a tour of the house.

The house have horizontal wooden floors, there are fusumas for doors. Fusumas are wood and paper sliding-doors that are easily portable; there are only seven designated rooms. One is the kitchen, which has three crafted glass countertops. There is a stove, narrow Energon grill (broiler), and electric refrigerator. Like most traditional homes there is no dishwasher, instead a sink.

The bathroom is separated into the toilet, sink, and Furo rooms. The room with the sink also has a washing machine and dryer, this usually the clothes-changing room. The sides are generally square rather than being sloped. They generally have no overflow drainage. Traditional pot shaped cast iron furo were heated by a wood-burning stove built-in below them. There is also a shower right next to the furo.

The other rooms contain a futon, desk, closet, and computer. There are other rooms to the house, but they're generally used as study, living, and dining rooms. In the back of the house is a garden filled with various plants and birds, the house has only a ground floor no second floor. Bumblebee practically jumped with glee when he entered the guest room, it was just a white washed room with tatami mats. The futon is a glossy pumpkin orange; embroider with the colors of fall.

"Hey Yoketron, do you have a telatran signal here?" asked Bumblebee, Yoketron nodded yes.

"Sorry for bothering you again, it's just that I need to tell my friend Sari I'm all right." Said Bumblebee, who grabbed his cell phone and dialed Sari's number. He left for his room and slide the door closed.

"Hey Sari, it's me and I'm alive!" joked Bumblebee, Sari giggled at Bumblebee's joke.

"Good night to you too, it's almost midnight over here. What time is it over there?" asked Sari.

"It's almost midnight over here too, so did you miss me?" asked Bumblebee, Sari chuckled again.

"Of course I do, it's sort of quiet with you gone. So did you meet the big bad rock star again?" asked Sari, Bumblebee blushed at the memories.

"Well yeah, boy did he teach me a few things." Said Bumblebee, Sari laughed at the underlining hint.

"I'd watch out if I were you, because you know what they say about rock stars. They always have groupies." Warned Sari, Bumblebee rolled his optics at that.

"Megatron doesn't seem like the kind to hang with groupies, besides in another year you'll be over here!" exclaimed Bumblebee, if Bumblebee could've seen over the phone he would see that Sari smiled.

"Yeah, well night Bee." Yawned Sari, Bumblebee yawned back.

"Night Sari, call you soon." Said Bumblebee, he turned off his cell phone and stashed back into his book bag. He opens the sliding door again and finds that Yoketron brewed some Energon tea, he offered Bumblebee a cup. Bumblebee was already use to the bitter taste, but grabbed a bottle of honey and nearly drowned the tea in it.

"Thanks again, so do I pay rent?" asked Bumblebee, Prowl stared at Bumblebee with a condescending look.

"No, but you are expected to do chores and Prowl will teach you some basic Circuit-Su." Stated Yoketron, Bumblebee glanced from Yoketron to Prowl. Prowl who showed no emotion and Bumblebee thanked Yoketron again. Bumblebee was definitely not looking forward to be trained by Prowl, neither was him. Bumblebee just said goodnight to both of them and went to his room to sleep. Bumblebee dreamed of blood, snow, and people dragging him down a hole. Needless to say it wasn't a very pleasant dream. Bumblebee felt something tugging at his hair, he cracked open his eyes to see the Aelita doll doing it.

"It must be time to do chores." Thought Bumblebee, he turned off Aelita and found a slip of paper under the sliding door. It was a list of chores and the time Prowl is willing to train him, which is about 2:30 PM. Bumblebee groaned at it, he really didn't feel like doing chores. Bumblebee sighed and went to do his chores.

At exactly 2:30 PM Prowl dragged Bumblebee into the forest and began his lessons. It would be an understatement to say that Bumblebee was bad at it, in fact it was horrible. Prowl had patience with Bumblebee, but within an hour his patience wore thin.

"Bumblebee if you just stand still for five seconds, then maybe you would be better." Snapped Prowl, Bumblebee just glared at him.

"Well maybe if you noticed, I'm not good at this ninja-slag and I frankly don't care about it!" retorted Bumblebee, Prowl just rolled his optics and with that Bumblebee tackled Prowl to the ground. Bumblebee was also able to pin Prowl's servos over his head.

"Ha who's the Master now?" said Bumblebee, but Prowl quickly grabbed Bumblebee's servos and reverse the positions. Prowl was wearing white sweat-pants, but had no shirt on. His chest glistened in the sun and he was only an inch from Bumblebee's face.

"What did you say about who's the master, now?" Said Prowl, Bumblebee just pouted and Prowl chuckled a little. A small cough made them look up and standing there was Megatron in a black wife-beater and matching jeans with a black leather jacket.

"Hey Megatron!" chirped Bumblebee, he wiggled out of Prowl's grip and hugged Megatron. Megatron hugged Bumblebee and shot Prowl a challenging glare. Prowl grounded his dentals, when Megatron's head brushed Bumblebee's aft.

"Bumblebee, how about you and I go out somewhere?" asked Megatron, Bumblebee hugged Megatron tighter.

"Of course I'll go with you anywhere! Oh Prowl tell Yoketron I won't be back until morning, okay?" asked Bumblebee, who is completely oblivious to the heated glares exchanging between Prowl and Megatron.

"I'll do it just this once, but you better be back in the morning." Said Prowl, Bumblebee hugged him and Prowl smirked at Megatron's glares.

"Come now Bumblebee, I want to show you something." Said Megatron and with that the couple disappeared from Prowl's view. They went to Megatron's black Enzo Ferrari; it had heated seats, a convertible top, and illegally has weapons hooked up into it. Megatron opened the passenger door for Bumblebee, who blushed and got in. Megatron revved the engine and sped off to the highway, Megatron made a turn at an exit. Bumblebee noticed they were in the slum section, where most Decepticons and traitors now reside after the war. It was mostly jut cement and dust, Bumblebee actually saw a femme stealing Energon from a sparkling. Bumblebee hoped that this wasn't what Megatron planned to show him.

Megatron went farther down the road and past the slums, where there was old abandon mansions. They arrived at a mansion where it was cloudy and filled with fog; it had gray peeling paint and black shingles. There were several broken windows and the door was boarded up, there was an old abandon bicycle in the front yard and a tombstone.

"Megatron, what are we doing here?" asked Bumblebee, Megatron opened the passenger door for Bumblebee and got out.

"This is my home and used to be one of the most beautiful around, until the Great Wars." said Megatron, who kept staring at his home.

"Oh, so your parents dead too?" asked Bumblebee, Megatron just continue to stare at the house.

"Yeah, my father let his enmity and thirst for vengeance consume him, causing the near-end of the Decepticons." Said Megatron, Bumblebee could here no emotions in his voice whatsoever.

"So I'm guessing your father was The Fallen?" asked Bumblebee, Megatron chuckled.

"Yeah and he was in infatuated with your father, even before he met your mother. When your father died, he went insane and made many fatal mistakes that cost us our victory and our freedom." Said Megatron, Bumblebee looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Oh so it was an unrequited love, I'm sorry." Said Bumblebee quietly, Megatron grasped Bumblebee's servo and kissed it.

"Like fire, Hell's fire. Vengeance turned him into sin." Quoted Megatron, Bumblebee smiled a little.

"That's from The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Said Bumblebee, Megatron smiled a little.

"I remember watching it with my father, before he went mad." Said Megatron, Bumblebee clutched his hand harder.

"Now let's go inside, the outside is too depressing." Said Megatron and led Bumblebee inside through a broken window. They were in a dark purple room with wooden paneling; it had creaky mahogany floor boards. There is a portrait hanging in the center of the room, where there was a seven vorns old Megatron and his father. One side of the portrait was ripped in half; it is covered in a thin layer of dust. Megatron led Bumblebee to the entrance hall, where the dark marble stairway with a purple carpet. The couple walked upstairs, where Megatron then leads them to the end of the right hallway. There is dark oak double-doors with a silver handle and with a clink, the door revealed a magnificent room.

The floor is a Gothic black floor boards, the walls are painted a lustrous purple with dark wooden paneling. There is a four-post king sized bed with silky purple sheets and stain pillows, there is a light purple covering around the bed. Megatron hoisted Bumblebee up and gently laid him on the covers, Bumblebee lifted himself by his elbows. Megatron pounce and sucked on Bumblebee's neck, ripping the synthetic skin and licked the plating. Bumblebee felt a huge tsunami of pleasure hit him and starts clawing Megatron's synthetic skin off his back.

Megatron has black platings showing purple wires, Bumblebee's servos doves into the crevices of Megatron's back. Megatron grunts in pleasure, he strokes Bumblebee's spark chamber. Bumblebee let out an elicited moan and kisses Megatron's neck, Megatron kissed Bumblebee's spark chamber, Bumblebee let out a gasp and overloads. Megatron stroked himself a few times and overloads with Bumblebee. Megatron draws the blanket over them and Bumblebee cuddles to his chest, he falls asleep hearing the sound of Megatron's spark thumping.


	4. Mirage

Poisoned Memory Chapter Three

Suggested Themes:

Bumblebee- Sanctuary by Utada Hikari, Castle On a Cloud from Les Miserables

Megatron- looking through the Glass by Stone Sour, Sephiroth's Theme from Final Fantasy XIII

Main Themes- Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera

Bumblebee unconsciously nuzzled Megatron's jacket, Bumblebee woke with a jolt. The inside of his underwear is all sticky, but his spark remained pure. Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief and hugs the jacket close to his chest; the black leather jacket has the Decepticon symbol embroider in it. Bumblebee snuggled the jacket and is slowly drifting off to sleep, he then heard a tap at the window. Bumblebee stared at the stranger, he looked exactly like him.

The stranger has snow-white hair and indigo eyes; his hair is exactly like Bumblebee's, the skin is paler though. His attire is exactly like Bumblebee's except its white instead of yellow; his hands are stained with ink. The stranger frowned and ran towards the woods; Bumblebee opened the window and jumped down. He followed the stranger who ran into a clearing filled with daisies and dandelions, Bumblebee shouted at the stranger.

"Wait! What's your name?" The stranger paid no attention and continues to ran, Bumblebee tripped over a tree root. The stranger stopped and turn to look at Bumblebee, Bumblebee locked eyes with the stranger. The stranger whispered to Bumblebee.

"Watch out for Megatron." The stranger pointed to the clearing and Bumblebee turned to see what he was pointing at, and just like that the stranger vanished.

"Was he a mirage?" wondered Bumblebee, he then got up and brushed himself off and heads back to Megatron's home. The stranger continues to watch Bumblebee and kisses his ink-stained fingers; he blows Bumblebee a kiss goodbye.

Bumblebee reentered the house, through the front door; he notices that Megatron isn't back yet. He went to the kitchen and found a black apron on top of an old oak chair; he puts it on and rummages through the cabinets. He finds a skillet and checks the refrigerator, which is filled with various Energons and some Pleasure Stars. Bumblebee smiles and turns the stove on, preparing Megatron a feast.

Megatron gently closed the door, his morning went smooth. He left his prince in the bedroom, which was almost two hours ago. Megatron is wearing a white long-sleeved business shirt, with black pants and Italian black leather shoes. His hair is in a loose ponytail with the back stilled spiked up; on his index finger is a Finger armor ring. Which spans from the base to the first joint and is embedded with a Decepticon purple amethyst, the armor is silver.

Megatron smells Energon and Pleasure Stars cooking in the kitchen, he mused that Bumblebee is fully awake. Megatron walked in the kitchen, its white marble tiles and snow painted walls made the house seem innocent. Well at least to a stranger, but a denizen knows its true nature. It made Bumblebee appear to be an angel, or maybe a saint. Bumblebee is wearing a black apron on top of his black tank top with yellow sweat pants; he is still wearing the Decepticon bracelet. Bumblebee seemed to sense that Megatron was there.

"Hi Megatron, breakfast is ready so why don't you set out the plates?" Asked Bumblebee, Megatron followed Bumblebee's orders and grabbed the white ceramic plates. Megatron also grabbed some white napkins and forks, since the food is obviously going to be steaming hot. Bumblebee served Crepe De Energon and chocolate-sauced Pleasure Stars, with two cups of Energon Cappuccinos drizzled in foam and chocolate. Megatron thanked him and both of them consumed the delicious meal. When they were done, Megatron put the plates in the dishwasher and programmed it to wash.

Megatron covered Bumblebee's optics with one servo, while the other combed Bumblebee's hair. Bumblebee blushed, gave Megatron a backward hug while he did that he released Megatron's hair from the hair band. Restoring the original jet-black river, Megatron whispered into Bumblebee's ear.

"Je t'aime prince naïf." Bumblebee knew it was in French, but his processor is currently distracted where Megatron's servos are going. Before Bumblebee knew it Megatron captured his lips in a soul-searing kiss, Bumblebee's optics widens and he didn't respond back.

"What's wrong didn't enjoy my kiss?" Asked Megatron, Bumblebee looked away.

"I liked it, but that was my first kiss and you never kissed me before until now." Said Bumblebee, Megatron lifted Bumblebee's chin with his index finger.

"Faire pas look away que vous sont pas une prostituée." Said Megatron, Bumblebee was able to process that.

"Je sais que je dois rentrer maintenant." Replied Bumblebee, Bumblebee then gives Megatron a quick hug goodbye.

"Peut-être je vous donne une maison d'attraction?" Offered Megatron, Bumblebee defiantly didn't want to walk home.

"Oui et peut nous arrêter de parler français maintenant?" Asked Bumblebee, Megatron smiled and said yes. They immediately left in Megatron's car and drove to Yoketron's. There was a lot of built up tension, be it sexual or from the kiss. Megatron pulled up in front of Yoketron's home and opened the door for Bumblebee, Bumblebee smiled and left. Then he gave Megatron a kiss, which Megatron kissed back. Bumblebee blew Megatron a kiss goodbye and walked to the front door, Megatron then left. As soon as Bumblebee walked in, he bumped into a huge bodybuilder.

"Hey watch was you're going!" Barked the burly bodybuilder, Bumblebee shot him a glare.

"Sorry, but you happened to be in front of the front door!" Retorted Bumblebee, the bodybuilder has a very condescending smirk.

"Sorry if I yelled at you, didn't know you were twelve!" Remarked the bodybuilder, Bumblebee grew flustered at the remark.

"I'm sixteen, what are you on steroids or you're too much of a meat-head to tell a person by age!" Shouted Bumblebee, the bodybuilder didn't take the remark too kindly.

"You and me, outside let's fight right now!" Challenged the bodybuilder, Bumblebee agreed and they both went outside.

The bodybuilder got into a boxer stance, while Bumblebee got into the stance Prowl had taught him. Bumblebee fakes a kick to the right; the bodybuilder instinctively used his massive forearms to block the kick. Bumblebee then did a small turn and used most of his power into kicking the bodybuilder's left cheek. The bodybuilder instantly went down with a loud grunt, Bumblebee then took the opportunity to kick him in the groin.

"That will teach you to mess with me!" Declared Bumblebee, the bodybuilder kept holding his groin.

"Sentinel you all right, mech?" Asked an African-American mech with dreadlocks that reaches his chin and wearing a sky blue visor. His attire has a white vest with a wife-beater under it, he has white sweatpants. He has white sneakers and white fingerless gloves; he also has no tattoos or piercings. Next to him is Yoketron and Prowl, Bumblebee gulped not liking what's going to happen next.


	5. Club

Poisoned Memory Chapter Four

Suggested Themes:

Bumblebee- Call Me by Blondie, Bad Reputation by Joan Jett

Megatron- Good Girl's go bad by Cobra Starship, Astral Romance by Nightwish

Main Theme- Topsy Turvy from the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Wanderlust by Nightwish

Bumblebee knew from the moment that Yoketron and Prowl showed up, that he was in trouble. There was an upside he got to meet another cool ninja named Jazz, but downside was he might get punished. Sentinel woke up nearly ten minutes after Bumblebee knocked him out; Jazz had to hold him back, just to save Bumblebee from being clobbered. Yoketron told Jazz to take Sentinel home; Jazz obeyed and flashed Bumblebee a smile before leaving, and Bumblebee smiled back at him. When they left Bumblebee turns to Prowl and Yoketron, he flashed them a nervous grin.

"Well at least the lessons with Prowl finally sunk in!" Exclaimed Bumblebee, he hoped it would distract them.

"Yes and misusing them." Said Prowl, he glares at Bumblebee and Bumblebee glares back.

"Well I did it!" Retorted Bumblebee, he sticks his tongue out at Prowl like a child.

"You're such a child!" Said Prowl, Bumblebee gives him the middle finger. Prowl and Yoketron have no idea what it means, but Prowl can tell it's some sort of insult.

"You're such a conformist, prudish, virgin!" Retorted Bumblebee, he covers his mouth when realizing what he said.

"Oh slag, Prowl I didn't mean to say that! It's just you made me so angry!" Apologized Bumblebee, but it was too late the damage had already been dealt.

"Both of you go to your rooms! Come out once you are in a calmer state." Ordered Yoketron, both Prowl and Bumblebee bowed to Yoketron before leaving for their rooms. When Bumblebee reached his room, he grabbed a pillow and screamed in it.

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Screamed Bumblebee in the pillow, he hated how Prowl is always cool and calm. It seemed such a stereotype for ninjas everywhere, why couldn't he be more like Jazz? Jazz has style and he knows how to turntable, he offered Bumblebee to teach him. Bumblebee said he would think about it, Bumblebee's cell phone vibrated. Bumblebee knows for a fact that he can get hardly a signal to Earth and he never gave his number to anyone other than Sari. He opens it up and smiles.

"Meet me at The Equinox" The text from Megatron said, he also texted directions to the club. Bumblebee smiles wickedly and sends the directions to his head, which is how most Cybertronians can download information in a hurry. A blue light shot from the cell phone's camera mode and into Bumblebee's head, and he instantly knows where the place is. Bumblebee tears out a sheet of notebook paper and writes a message to Yoketron.

"Dear Yoketron,

I will be clearing my head outside and I will not be back tonight, maybe tomorrow too. Don't worry I will be back and apologize to Prowl.

Love Bumblebee"

He knows full well that it would be completely idiotic to not leave a note, especially if you're living with ninjas who have a "Code of Honor" and manners. Bumblebee leaves the note on the bed and strips down again; he puts on a yellow tank top with black spandex pants. His shoes are black boots that covers his knees; he also wears black fingerless gloves with a black scarf. He is still wearing the bracelet Megatron gave to him.

Bumblebee jumps out of the window and sprints down the gravel driveway. He left his cell phone behind, because he already has the directions completely stored in a memory file. It took Bumblebee ten minutes to enter the Decepticon District, its official name is Refugee District, but most of the "refugees" are Decepticons. The Decepticon District is like a person dying, slowly but surely. The first three blocks are littered with run-down apartment complexes, their white paint chipped and red bricks soot covered. The rest if the district has houses and bars scattered, all have either tin roofs or falling shingles. There is no one on the gray well-worn road, it could be that the district is too depressing and want to escape it.

Bumblebee wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to mug him, he had his stingers ready in case. He walked for ten minutes before finding the club, "The Equinox" it has a red-brick exterior with one window and a sign that flashes, "The Equinox, members-only!" Bumblebee sees a big burly bodyguard his nametag reads, "Lugnut" The bodyguard has a pecan-colored skin tone with a green-haired buzz-cut. Bumblebee walks up to the entrance and only to be blocked by Lugnut.

"In the name of the glorious Megatron, what are you doing here Autoscum?" Demanded Lugnut, he is nearly three times Bumblebee's size.

"I'll have you know that Megatron personally invited me and I'm a Neutral!" Declared Bumblebee, he showed his bracelet to Lugnut.

"So you must be our glorious leader's dancer." Said Lugnut, he let Bumblebee go inside. There are two billiard tables where mechs twice Bumblebee's size are playing, there is a stereo playing some loud Grunge music. Bumblebee just kept his eyes on the floor to avoid the glares of the other Decepticons, and he accidently bumped into a mech. The mech he bumped into has the same facial and optic color of Starscream, but that's where it ends. He is extremely pale with jet black hair; his hair is styled to look like Wanda before she got out of the Asylum, just with bangs that cover his optics. His outfit is a long-sleeved black shirt with horizontal gray stripes; his pants are loose black-denim. Unlike Starscream he has no piercings, tattoos, or jewelry. He looked so timid in front of Bumblebee.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me." Begged the mech, he is trembling and Bumblebee felt pity for him.

"Don't worry I won't; besides my name is Bumblebee. What's yours?" Asked Bumblebee, he holds his hand out for the mech to shake it.

"S-Skywarp it is nice to meet you Bumblebee." Said Skywarp, he shakes Bumblebee's hand and smiles.

"So are you Starscream's brother?" Asked Bumblebee, he is very curious of Skywarp.

"Well yes you see there are six of us in total. We're really sextuplets, but we're not identical at all." Said Skywarp, he looked downs to the ground and returns his gaze to Bumblebee.

"So are you a musical genius too?" Asked Bumblebee, his voice held a child-like curiosity and Skywarp looks down at the ground.

"No far from it, I'm more a culinary genius. My specialty is pastries." Replied Skywarp, he seemed proud of his skill.

"You're a pastry chef! That's so cool maybe I can buy some cakes from you, especially with honey!" Said Bumblebee, he sounds jubilate at the discovery and nearly scares Skywarp from his cheerfulness.

"S-Sure I can bring in this cake I have been working on."Said Skywarp, he twiddled his index fingers together.

"Well I live with Master Yoketron in the ninja district." Whispered Bumblebee to Skywarp, he didn't want the other Decepticons causing chaos to Yoketron.

"So you're training to be a ninja, like Snowfox?" Asked Skywarp, he had a curious look and Bumblebee smiles.

"Snowfox is my Daddy, but I'm not training to be like a ninja. I rather dance, than fight." Replied Bumblebee, he nearly laughed when Skywarp is in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry; no wonder I recognized you exactly like your Daddy, but with the coloration of your Mother." Said Skywarp, he smiled in a naive way.

"Oh that's okay, but thanks for the compliment." Said Bumblebee, a sharp screech made both of them cringe.

"SKYWARP THERE YOU ARE!" Screeched a femme, she must be one of the other sextuplets since she has the same facial and optic color as Starscream. She is tan as Starscream, but with a violet Pixie-style haircut. She is wearing a white tank top with cameo cargo pants, her shoes are light brown hiking boots. Her lips are a deep purple with some dark eye shadow, her right ear has two gold hoop earrings.

"I have been looking for you all day!" Hissed the femme, she defiantly made Bumblebee and Skywarp frightened.

"I'm sorry Slipstream, Starscream wanted me to bring him some lunch and I want you to meet my new friend." Said Skywarp, he is intimidated by her and Slipstream sighs.

"Slipstream meet Bumblebee, Bumblebee meet Slipstream." Said Skywarp, he is holding a star-shaped container.

"Nice to meet you Bumblebee, now let's go Skywarp!" Commanded Slipstream, she pointed to the entrance and bids Bumblebee goodbye. He gives Bumblebee a container, filled to the brim with Pleasure Stars before leaving. Bumblebee turns around to find Megatron, but collides with Megatron's chest.

"I see you found your way safely and Skywarp brought the parcel." Said Megatron, he puts an arm over Bumblebee's shoulder and directs him to his car. Megatron opens the passenger door for Bumblebee and closes it. The car went with a jerk and Megatron drove them to his house. When they got there Bumblebee got of the car with Megatron, Megatron clutches Bumblebee's servos with his.

When they enter the house, Megatron picked Bumblebee up bridal-style and carried him to his room. He lays Bumblebee on the bed and opens the container of Pleasure Stars; the room is candle-lit. He puts a Pleasure star in Bumblebee's mouth and they both bit into it; it bursts a crimson red color all of their mouths and chins, they look like they feasted from each other's veins.

Megatron grabs Bumblebee's shoulders and smashes his lips on Bumblebee's, his tongue played with Bumblebee's. He takes off his shirt and nearly rips off Bumblebee's, Bumblebee rips his mouth off of Megatron's and sucks Megatron's nipple. Megatron gives a grunt of pleasure and grasps Bumblebee's cable with his servo, he stroked it and Bumblebee rocked his hips into Megatron's servo. They only spilt from each other to take off their pants, shoes, and socks. Both of them are left in their underwear, Megatron is in a pair of black boxer-briefs and Bumblebee yellow silk panties.

"Do you want to continue?" Asked Megatron, he knows all too well that Bumblebee is a virgin. Several moments of silence past, before Bumblebee answered.

"Yes." Replied Bumblebee, and then he takes off his panties and pulls down Megatron's. Megatron throws their underwear into the pile of clothes on the floor, their naked bodies touch for the first time. Megatron shoved a finger in Bumblebee's port, Bumblebee cried out in pain but Megatron quieted him. Bumblebee's port is nearly overflowing with lubricant; Megatron took his finger out of Bumblebee's port.

"I'll start out slow, but it will hurt." Warned Megatron, he slowly enters Bumblebee's port. Bumblebee tears up in pain, but adjusts to it in five minutes. Megatron thrust into Bumblebee a little harder each time, Bumblebee's moans and grunts helped fuel it. Bumblebee's port clenched Megatron's cable and overloaded with Megatron. Bumblebee cuddled into Megatron's chest and fell asleep, Megatron pull the covers over each other and drifted off to sleep.

"Ti amo ballerino."


	6. Friend

Poisoned Memory Chapter Five

Suggested Themes:

Bumblebee- Rescue You by Jake Epstein, I Love You by Natasha Bedingfield

Skywarp- My Skin by Natalie Merchant, Hopipolla by Sigur Ros

Main Theme- Bad Day by Daniel Powter, We Are Golden by Mika

Bumblebee when he wakes up is used to Megatron not in bed or his aft hurting, but this morning he wakes up to being the arms of Megatron and his aft hurting. Bumblebee notices that Megatron is still asleep and there is a loose strand of hair, Bumblebee puts the loose strand behind Megatron's ear. He sees bright red optics look into his blue ones, Megatron is awake now.

"Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?" Asked Megatron, he stretched and his back is riddled with old scars.

"S-Sure, I would love some." Replied Bumblebee, he tries not to look at the scars and hopes Megatron doesn't notices him staring. Megatron grabs his underwear and a pair of blue jeans; he puts them on and leaves to make breakfast. Bumblebee gets out of bed, much to his discomfort, and goes to the window. He touches the window and looks outside, it is drizzling and there is no one there. Bumblebee notices an ink handprint on the outside of the window; he tries to make the same handprint, but hears someone whispering.

"Skywarp needs a friend like you." Whispered the voice, he turns around and sees no one there.

"I must be hearing voices form the lack of food!" Thought Bumblebee, he prays to Primus that he isn't turning mad. Bumblebee feels a draft and remembers he's still naked; he climbs into the bed props himself on pillows and covers himself with the stained black silk sheets. Megatron comes in carrying a tray of Energon crêpe Suzettes and two cups of cappuccino. They both ate on the bed; it's about twenty minutes later that they finish. Bumblebee and Megatron take a shower together, surprisingly there is no sex.

"It's raining, why don't I take you home?" Offered Megatron, he dries Bumblebee off with a towel.

"Sure that would be wonderful." Said Bumblebee, and he then puts on his clothes and shoes. He nearly giggles when Megatron holds his hand and guides him to his car. Megatron sped down past the depressing Decepticon District, but slows down once in the Ninja District. Megatron pulls up in the gravel driveway and Bumblebee kisses him goodbye, neither notice that Prowl is watching them. Megatron drives away and Bumblebee says goodbye, when he turns around he sees Prowl right there. Prowl is holding out an umbrella for Bumblebee, he doesn't really look happy.

"I want to apologize for the comment yesterday; I didn't mean to it was just you made me so angry." Said Bumblebee, his apology holds true sincerity.

"I forgive you, it is raining let us go inside." Said Prowl, he continues to hold the umbrella and walks inside with Bumblebee. Once inside, Bumblebee is greeted by Yoketron.

"Master Yoketron I'm so sorry for being an afthole yesterday." Apologized Bumblebee, he bowed down in respect.

"I forgive you, but yesterday's training session. Prowl will help you to make it up." Said Yoketron, it seemed more like a command than forgiveness. Yoketron leaves the room and Prowl begins to teach Bumblebee. It was nearly four intense hours that lunch is announcing much to Bumblebee's pleasure. Lunch was really a silent affair, but a knocking on the door stopped them from eating. Bumblebee volunteers to open the door and excuses himself to open the door, when he opens the door he sees a beat-up Skywarp.

"I'm so s-sorry for interrupting lunch, but I brought you the cake I promised." Said Skywarp weakly, his hands are covered in scratches and there is a visible bruise on his cheek.

"Oh my Primus, Skywarp what the hell happen to you!" Said Bumblebee, he grabbed the container of cake and puts it on the ground. He calls Yoketron and Prowl for help and goes into the living room to lay Skywarp on the couch. Prowl has the medical kit and is already getting the disinfecting spray out.

"I'm so sorry that I caused you trouble." Said Skywarp, and he let out a small squeak when Prowl use the disinfecting spray on his hands.

"You didn't cause trouble at all. Who did this to you?" Asked Bumblebee, he puts a bandage over Skywarp's bruised cheek.

"It was a group of Autobot supremacists, I didn't do anything! They don't even know me and I had to teleport out of there!" Replied Skywarp, he is shivering and Prowl drapes a blanket over him.

"We'll tell the Elite Guard, they'll do something about this!" Claimed Bumblebee, he sees Skywarp shaking his head.

"No they won't, not for children of Decepticons. They hate us Bumblebee, I admit that I envy you. You look nothing like us, so you can make friends and have a high-paying job." Said Skywarp, he thanks Yoketron for the cup of tea.

"Besides Bumblebee I made the cake especially for you! Let's have some right now." Said Skywarp, he tries to change the subject and asks Prowl to bring the cake. Prowl brought four plates of cake and hands a plate to everyone. The cake is decorated to look like a geisha in a white kimono and cherry blossoms on it; the girl has a black hime-hair style and chocolate eyes, her hand is over her mouth in a shy laughing manner. The cake girl has a creamy skin and the background is of a snowy scene and Sakura trees.

"This is so delicious!" Complimented Bumblebee, he chews on another mouthful and washes it down with tea. Prowl actually grabs another piece of the cake, he usually never eat sweets but it tasted so good. They started talking and somehow the topic of the "Cybertronian Days Festival" pops up.

Cybertronian Days Festival is a festival celebrating the demise of the Decepticons and an eternal homage to the ninjas and soldiers who gave their lives. Basically a fuck you to the widows, survivors, and children of Decepticons who just want to forget about The Great Wars. It's a mixture of a country, Japanese, and a comic convention. People dress up as heroes or go in cowboy outfits, some actually dress in kimonos. It's also where they honor the current Magnus and the council for helping end the Decepticon "tyranny" but the people mostly honored is Ultra Magnus for leading, Preceptor for designing the weapons necessary, and Alpha Trion for issuing missions for Ninjas to take in the war. Here is a little tidbit; Alpha Trion also assigned the assassination of several important Decepticons. One of which is Bumblebee's mother, who was pregnant at the time with him.

"I can't go." Muttered Skywarp, his eyes stare at the floor.

"Why not, it's open to everyone!" Said Bumblebee, he is right but it didn't help Skywarp.

"I have nothing to wear anyway, besides I have no one to go with." Said Skywarp, he's trying to make excuses in hopes Bumblebee will give up on it.

"Well you have me, Yoketron, and Prowl to go with and I bet Yoketron has kimonos for us!" Exclaimed Bumblebee, he really wants Skywarp to come with him.

"Okay I'll come, if that's okay with Master Yoketron and Prowl." Conceded Skywarp, he always wanted to see what a festival is like. They instantly agreed and Bumblebee smiles in victory.

"Hey Master Yoketron can Skywarp sleep over for the night?" Begged Bumblebee, he did the big-optics routine.

"He may stay for the night, but leave some cake for me." Said Yoketron, and with that Yoketron grabs another piece of the cake. Bumblebee hugs Yoketron and then hugs Skywarp, Skywarp blushes furiously.


	7. Festival

Poisoned Memory Chapter Six

Suggested Themes:

Bumblebee- I'm so excited by Pointer Sisters, Wanderlust by Nightwish

Skywarp- Not One of Us from Lion King II, Reflection from Mulan

Main Theme- Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan, No One Mourns the Wicked from Wicked

Bumblebee is currently brushing Skywarp's shapeless hair, Bumblebee seemed determined but after an hour he gives up. Bumblebee "borrows" Prowl's black silk pajamas and gives them to Skywarp to change in, he left the last two buttons unbutton. The silk pajama definitely showed his curves and well toned pale stomach; he kept blushing when Bumblebee made fake advances.

"Don't worry Skywarp, I have Megatron but I bet there is somebody for you!" Exclaimed Bumblebee, he is in a very short shorts with a black tank top and horizontal bumblebee striped thigh-length socks.

"You're with Megatron?" Asked Skywarp, he just couldn't believe that Megatron would settle for anyone.

"Yes I am and damn proud of it!" Exclaimed Bumblebee, he takes a sip from his honey tea and takes another bite of cake.

"Wow that's so cool! Bumblebee you're technically my only friend who's not a Decepticon or my siblings." Said Skywarp, he lowers his eyes at the statement.

"Well don't worry nothing will ever crush our friendship!" Declares Bumblebee, the door to the living room opens and enters Prowl.

"Bumblebee have you seen my set of pajamas?" Asked Prowl, his tone suggested that he knew it was Bumblebee.

"Well I present you the cute and sleek Skywarp!" Announced Bumblebee, he pushes Skywarp in Prowl's arms. Skywarp looks to see Prowl blushing and he blushes as Prowl stepped away from him.

"I will be going to my room now, excuse me." Said Prowl, he left the room without another word.

"Skywarp I do believe I found someone for you!" Declared Bumblebee, he laughs when Skywarp blushes harder.

"I don't think so; I mean I'm just an aspiring pastry chef while he's a ninja." Said Skywarp, he sounds meek and unsure of himself.

"Well you're both quiet, attractive, and anyone with a chip can tell that you two make an awesome pairing!" Exclaimed Bumblebee, he yawns and rubs his optics.

"Man I'm beat, are you tired?" Asked Bumblebee, he stretches his arms and yawns again.

"Yes I am, so follow me; I'll lead you to the guest room." Commanded Bumblebee, he starts walking out the door and grinning very sinisterly. Skywarp didn't notice the grin and he follows Bumblebee to a room. Without any warning, Bumblebee opens the door and shoves Skywarp in. He closes the door and runs down the hallway; he hears a shout and an apology.

"What are you doing in my room, I'm trying to change." Said Prowl, annoyance is clearly evident in his voice.

"I'M SO SORRY! Please forgive my intrusion, Bumblebee was showing me to my room and I guess he tricked me." Said Skywarp, his optics start to well up with tears and his face is red from embarrassment. Bumblebee listens to their conversation and hears Skywarp crying, he felt terrible at the trouble he caused.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry for the trouble I caused, please don't h-hate me." Said Skywarp, sobs are racking him now and Prowl covers Skywarp in a blanket. Prowl rubs Skywarp's back in a soothing manner; Skywarp rests his head on Prowl's lap. Skywarp's starts closing his optics and Prowl are holding his head, but then someone opens the door. Skywarp jumps on Prowl and knocks him down on the floor, the door reveals Bumblebee standing in the door way.

"I really want to apologize to the both you, but I just interrupted Skywarp being on top of Prowl?" Said Bumblebee, he looks at the pair and silently leaves the room. Skywarp turns a deep shade of red and jumps off of Prowl; he says goodnight to Prowl and starts walking out of the room, but he is stopped by Prowl.

"You can sleep in my futon; I will sleep in the tree." Said Prowl, he puts on his black silk pajama pants and swiftly climbs up the tree. There is a hammock attach to the tree with a pillow and a blanket; Prowl smiles down at Skywarp, who is in awe at Prowl's agility. Skywarp crawls in Prowl's futon and pulls the blanket over his head; he curls into a ball and buries his head into the pillow. Prowl takes off his visor and sits it on top of the tree, he has bright blue optics. There is a horizontal scar that stretches from his left temple across his eyelids to end at the right temple. Prowl pulls the blanket over his head and heads into a world of restless dreams and his "Mother" crying for him to come home.

Bumblebee called Sari to say goodnight, but no one answered the phone and he left a message. Bumblebee stares up at the ceiling and rubs his aching spark chamber; from time to time he can feel pain in his spark, it almost seemed like half his spark wasn't his own. Bumblebee pulls the covers over his head and soon dozes off from the warmth. The Aelita doll starts nudging Bumblebee awake; he groggily wakes up from in a daze. Bumblebee can see the Aelita doll slouching off, when he is finally awake. Bumblebee stretches and checks the time on his cell phone it reads, "8:25 AM" Bumblebee sees a piece paper and picks it up, it's a schedule devised by Prowl and Skywarp.

"Schedule:

8:30-9:30- Breakfast and chores

9:30-10:30- Lessons

10:30-11:00- Get ready for the festival

11:00- Leaving for the festival"

Bumblebee groans at the "Lessons" part of the schedule, he goes through his suitcase and finds a pair of black slippers. He puts them on and sprints to the kitchen, he sees Skywarp in a white apron and frying pan in hand. He is still wearing Prowl's pajamas and is putting onigiri on plate; he is also putting omurice, is fried rice in an omelet, on another platter. He sets both of the plates on the table and also puts a bread basket on the table; the bread basket is filled with anpan, curry bread, and croissants. Bumblebee nearly watered at the sight of the delicious food, he immediately takes a seat and grabs a plate. Skywarp is setting a fork and knife at each individual plate; he also puts a napkin with the plates and a ketchup bottle near the omurice platter.

"Skywarp this is the best looking food I have ever seen!" Complimented Bumblebee, he notices that Yoketron and Prowl aren't here.

"Hey where's Master Yoketron and Prowl?" Asked Bumblebee, the back door opens and the mentioned mechs appear in the kitchen.

"Oh there you two are, check out the delicious feast Skywarp prepared!" Said Bumblebee, he already has the fork in hand and sees that Skywarp is blushing.

"W-Well Prowl helped me." Said Skywarp, he blushes harder when Prowl smiles at him. Breakfast went on as usual, but then Skywarp asked a question.

"What's a festival like?" Asked Skywarp, he only read about it in fairy tales.

"You don't know what a festival is like? I remember the Klo Festival; there were always rides, fireworks, and my dad being sexually harassed by every woman on the island! Those were good times, really good times." Replied Bumblebee, he reminisces about his time with his Dad.

"I know what a festival is, but I just don't know what it's like." Said Skywarp in a quiet voice, he always wanted to go but his siblings somehow prevented it.

"Well usually you go to festival with your family or friends, you argue on miscellaneous things or how your life has been. Best of all you get to create happy and wonderful memories with your family; I think that's the best part of festivals other than the food." Said Bumblebee, he ate another anpan and guzzled down his milk.

"What's a family?" Asked Skywarp, he wants to know what a real family is like.

"Well you know people who got your back and argue with you, but still love you." Replied Bumblebee, he sees Skywarp's gaze drop from him to the floor.

"Then I don't have one." Muttered Skywarp, Bumblebee didn't hear him but Prowl did.

"We'll get ready for the festival!" Announced Bumblebee, he left the table in a hurry but is stopped by Prowl.

"You didn't forget this morning lessons did you?" Asked Prowl, he already knew the answer beforehand but loves it when Bumblebee squirms.

"No I didn't." Said Bumblebee in a miserable tone, he really hates morning lessons.

"Maybe I can take Bumblebee's place; I always wanted to experience what it's like to train as a ninja first hand. Is that okay with you and Master Yoketron?" Said Skywarp, he blushes again and giggles when Bumblebee begged them. Master Yoketron liked this idea very much and allows it; he nearly gets tackled to the floor by a hug from Bumblebee.

Prowl lends Skywarp an outfit to wear while training, which is a black vest with stitching of a gold color it's belted by a matching sash. The pants make a bell-shape at the bottom and are black, he is wearing black sandals. Skywarp used a piece of thread to tie his hair back in a low-guy ponytail; he has arm-guards to match his vest.

During the lesson Prowl commented how a natural Skywarp is, but he kept adjusting Skywarp's position which brought them closer. Skywarp blushes every time he gets touched by Prowl, Bumblebee's comments didn't really help either. It was then that Bumblebee decided to make a wager with Yoketron.

"Master Yoketron I bet a cup of Energon ice cream that those two will never confess their love to each other." Said Bumblebee, he sounded very confident and sure that he'll win.

"Are you sure young one it is wise to bet on love?" Asked Yoketron, he has a calm expression and is drinking tea.

"Are you scared that you'll lose to me Master Yoketron?" Asked Bumblebee, he sounded rather arrogant and needed his ego to be knocked down a notch.

"Be warned young one that my student is true to his emotions and I will accept the wager." Replied Yoketron, it was nearly an hour later that the lesson finally ended. Bumblebee immediately dragged Skywarp to his room and locked the door, Bumblebee grabbed a make-up kit and hair accessories. First thing that Bumblebee had Skywarp do is to put on the kimono which is a komon, those are kimonos that are casual and can be worn anywhere, it is black with a golden butterflies pattern. Bumblebee put a frilly sash around Skywarp's waist and then ties the kimono with a golden obi belt; he adds dark red cords to the obi.

Bumblebee then starts styling Skywarp's hair by brushing the tangles out first, making it feels silky and healthy. Bumblebee puts Skywarp's hair into a ponytail and then he clips it with a Japanese dark-wooden hair clip, it has a black butterfly on it. He then splits the long bangs in half and uses two bobby pins on each side to keep them on out of Skywarp's face. Skywarp flinches when he sees earrings and thinks he's about to get his ears pierced; Bumblebee reassured him that those are clip-on earrings. The clips on earrings are dangling earrings with a black chain and a gold butterfly; his shoes are black zori sandals without socks.

Bumblebee's outfit differs from Skywarp's, his kimono is yellow and the obi belt is black. There are no designs to the kimono but he is still wearing Megatron's bracelet. Bumblebee puts his hair into pigtails with big black bows; his zori sandals are yellow with a black thong without socks. The zori sandals shows off his black toe painted feet and a silver ankle charm bracelet.

"I do marvelous work let's go and see what Prowl and Yoketron look like." Declared Bumblebee, he grabs Skywarp by the servo and runs to the front door where Prowl and Yoketron are standing.

Prowl is dressed in an outfit similar to the one he gave Skywarp to train in, except he is where a black robe lined with gold and the Ninja Corps symbol on the back. He is wearing black wooden sandals; he is still wearing his bright blue visor. Yoketron is wearing a simple black cotton kimono with a little strip of cloth to tie the kimono together.

Skywarp clings to Prowl's arm and they leave, but as soon as they left the drive way there is a parasol. The parasol is white with black mockingbirds there is calligraphy written on it, Skywarp grabs the parasol and dusts some dried mud off it before letting it rest on his shoulders. The parasol seems oddly familiar to Prowl, but he shook it off and the group continues to walk to the center of Cybertron.

There are stalls filled with rigged games and food, there are ten Ferris wheels. A circus troupe and a band of Cybertronian gypsies are seen performing; the poets and singers recite or have a cup of Energon. There are various comic book characters and people in kimonos, the parade doesn't begin until noon and Bumblebee wanders off by himself to see the rest of the festival.

He walks round for ten minutes until he bumps into a boy as short as him, the boy smiles and laughs manically in Bumblebee's face. This boy looks exactly like Seth from Trinity Blood, except the red optics and gender. He is wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a red vest and pants, his boots are also red and stylized similarly to look like Sari's.

"Vhat's an Autobot like vou doing here?" Asked the boy, he is pointing a dagger to Bumblebee's neck.

"I'm not an Autobot; I'm a neutral and the son of Snowfox." Said Bumblebee, he looks directly into the boy's eyes and shows no fear.

"Oh my vad, the name is Random! Vhat's yours?" Asked Random, he has a very heavy German accent.

"My name is Bumblebee and where are you taking me?" Asked Bumblebee, he is getting dragged by Random to a place he doesn't know.

"I'm vaking you to my vrothers!" Replied Random, and he turns left and stops when he sees a couple making out. The smaller one of the couple is albino and has a red monocle, he has ice blue spandex shirt and light-brown cargo pants. His white hair reaches his waist and the wall against him is now ice.

The biggest one of the couple has flaming red hair that reaches past his shoulder; he is tanned with red optics and muscles that seemed to rip out of his too-tight red spandex shirt. He is wearing black-denim jeans and dark boots.

"Hey Icy and Hothead stop making out and look vhat I found!" Shouted Random, he shoves Bumblebee into his brothers.

"Vho does he look like?" Asked Random, his brothers peered at Bumblebee.

"He seems to resemble Snowfox." Replied Icy, he is holding Hothead's servo in his servo.

"Vust an Autobot version except he is so vuny." Commented Hothead, he squeezes Icy's servo and ignores the glare that Bumblebee sends him.

"Vhat's because he's Snowfox's son!" Declares Random, he pokes Bumblebee to emphasize his point. His brothers look at him with disbelief, but accept it in a few minutes.

"Well I'll just be going now." Said Bumblebee, he slowly inches away from the brothers but is stopped by Random holding a dagger to his throat again.

"Vust remember if you ever betray us or kill us ve will kill you." Warned Random, he stops pressing the dagger to Bumblebee's throat.

"Yeah I got it, so see ya!" Said Bumblebee, and with that he started running away from the brothers. He keeps running, until he bumps into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bump into you." Said Bumblebee, he sees the mech he bumps into is none other than Wasp.

"Watch where you going, you Decepticon glitch!" Shouted Wasp, he already has stingers drawn and is alone.

"Well excuse me if I just apologize to you and for once can't you be nice?" Asked Bumblebee, he already has his stingers drawn and is aiming at Wasp.

"Sorry if I don't respect your father who murders countless innocent soldiers!" Retorted Wasp, he is powering up his stingers and Bumblebee does the same.

"Wasp don't you even go there!" Shouted Bumblebee, his shouting drew a crowd of mechs and femmes.

"Well I'm happy that your Mother is dead because I bet she would even say you're a slut!" Said Wasp, and with that Bumblebee shot at Wasp. Wasp dodged the attacks and shot a wave of green lightning at him, Bumblebee barely dodges it and starts running down the street. He wanted to get away from dense crowds, that way they'll be safe. Wasp shoots at him again, but his lightning hits someone's Energon cup.

"Come back here you slaggin' coward!" Shouted Wasp, he is shooting rapidly and Bumblebee is only able to get one shot in. It was at that time the parade is starting and at the beginning of the parade Ultra Magnus gives a speech every year on The Great Wars. It was also then that Wasp and Bumblebee started to fight in the parade road where the float carrying Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, and Alpha Trion which is heading to outside the Elite Guard building. Skywarp saw Bumblebee fighting Wasp and prepared to fire his null-rays at Wasp. Skywarp fires at Wasp, but unfortunately hits the both of them and sends them flying into the float.

When they both got up, they used their servos to do the talking. Skywarp manages to climb up the float and tries to pull the two away from each other, but alas no avail. Wasp tackles Skywarp to the ground and starts punching his back, but it didn't last long because a mysterious mech grabs him and Bumblebee. The mech then banged their heads together, hard enough to draw blood.

The mysterious mech has greasy black hair with an emerald sheen; he is wearing a tattered black leather jacket with a horizontal black and green long-sleeved shirt. He has black motorcycle boots and three silver ear cuffs attach to his ears, another notable feature is that he has yellow optics and pale skin.

The mech tossed Wasp aside and dropped Bumblebee on the float's platform; he help lifts Skywarp up and brushes off some dirt. The Elite Guard is already pointing weapons at them and a very annoyed Ultra Magnus is standing near their group. There were only two Elite Guard members that Bumblebee recognized and it was Jazz and Sentinel Prime.

"Stay where you are and don't move!" Commanded Sentinel Prime, he had his lance raised to the mysterious mech.

"Why should I obey a lowly Autobot grunt like you?" Asked the mysterious mech, behind his back is a cowering Skywarp.

"Oil Slick I know you hate authority, but I don't want you arrested. Please just obey them for once." Begged Skywarp, his face is flushed from the embarrassment at being arrested.

"Fine I will." Said Oil Slick, and he stares at Preceptor with hidden interest.

"I'm really sorry for destroying your float!" Apologized Skywarp, he continues to babble on until Sentinel Prime makes him shut up.

"Mute it motor mouth!" Commanded Sentinel Prime, he has lance held at Skywarp's trembling throat.

"That's enough Sentinel Prime!" Said Ultra Magnus, he inspected the group and sees there are no injuries. Wasp on the other hand is taken to a medic immediately, while Master Yoketron and Prowl appear by the group's side.

"Oh hello Master Yoketron didn't know you would be here, and oh you have a new ward." Stated Oil Slick, he actually could care less about Yoketron or Prowl.

"Oil Slick maybe we should leave." Suggested Skywarp, he is clinging to Oil Slick's arm and Prowl is fuming behind his visor.

"Not until we get a detailed report of what just happened." Stated Perceptor, he has short spiky black hair and his yellow glasses are resting on his nose. He is wearing a red shirt with a black design and a pair of black jeans; he has a white lab coat on top of his shirt and red jet boots. He has bright blue optics, his voice sounded like a voice synthesizer.

"Also not until I get your Telatran number, cutie." Said Oil Slick, he winked his right optic and he flirts with Perceptor. It wasn't until Ultra Magnus banged his Magnus Hammer that they stopped talking.

"Enough, what is the meaning o fall this?" Asked Ultra Magnus, he is an aging mech and still seems like a deity than a mech. The group explains their story and how it all happened, with Yoketron and Prowl listening too. Ultra Magnus didn't punish them, amazingly enough, and lets them go with a warning. Skywarp clutches a white brown-eyed rabbit plushy that Prowl won him and grips Oil Slick's servo.

"I'll be going home with Oil Slick and I'll return the kimono tomorrow." Said Skywarp, he says goodbye to them and leaves with Oil Slick. Prowl, Master Yoketron, and Bumblebee leave to head home and rest from this ordeal.


	8. Home

Poisoned Memory Chapter Seven

Suggested Themes:

Bumblebee- Beautiful Day by DJ Melodie, Toy Soldiers by Martika

Skywarp- Sanctuary by Utada Hikari, Broken by Seether

Main Theme- Message of Regret by Rin Kagamine, Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

Skywarp was escorted back to his apartment by Oil Slick, they parted ways and Skywarp opens the door expecting Starscream to yell at him. Instead he finds two suitcases and a book bag waiting for him, he reads the baggage tags, "Skywarp" He walks into the kitchen where a sober Starscream is drinking coffee. Starscream didn't look at Skywarp at all; instead his gaze fell into the black liquid.

"Skywarp I want you to leave and never come back here or in this district." Commanded Starscream, his voice reflected a young man inure to the pain of life.

"I can't you need me! I can't leave you in your drunken stupors and attempt to overthrow Megatron, I just can't!" Said Skywarp, his voice felt raw from screeching so loudly.

"Yes you can, I don't need you! I can take care of myself, besides I know Oil Slick will welcome you with open arms. Just leave." Said Starscream, his voice sounded sore and overused.

"Please Starscream don't kick me out, I'm sorry about earlier but you gave me no choice." Said Skywarp, and he felt like he was on the brink of tears.

"Stop you're slagging whining and go!" Demanded Starscream, his voice was getting angrier and crueler by the minute.

"But Starscream you need me!" Implored Skywarp, he was now crying letting his tears flow free.

"GO AND LEAVE DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE!" Yelled Starscream, he threw the cup of coffee at Skywarp. Skywarp ducks and the cup hit the wall, shattering to bits. Starscream started to fire his null-rays, but Skywarp is able to grab his suitcases and bags. He teleports out of the apartment just in time, he goes to the only place he considered home.

His home looked like one of those fairy-tale castles; it is white with vines growing over part of the exterior, the once pristine Seeker castle is now only in ruins. The windows either are broken or missing entirely, the grass is over run by weeds and dying white rock-roses (Helianthemum apenninum). Skywarp teleports inside to his room and remembers how his Father told him how the room got its colors. He told him that his Mother, who is able to see the future, saw that he was fond of the color black. From outside the door it appear to be a normal room, but it was anything but normal.

The floors are shiny black marble, but the rest of the room is a complex in art. The room has only four walls, each wall depict a picture painted by a mech long forgotten. The east wall is a picture of a black ocean with a shining crescent moon, the stars glimmered and there is a shadow of a couple dancing. The west wall is painted to looks like a wall of black thorns, in the center a twisted heart is form. The north wall has four windows each were painted a black arch and made to look like brimstone and Gothic architecture, the windows are the only windows not broken. The south wall, unlike the others had color, it's a mural dedicated to the scene where Kenichi is desperately trying to save Tima from falling.

Against the west wall is a four posted bed with black silk sheets and pillows, there is a rabbit with white fur and brown eyes on top of the right pillow. A wooden brown chest, that contains clothes, rest at the end of the bed. Near the north wall is a desk with a sleek laptop with a wooden chair, there is a picture on top of the desk. At the right corner of the south wall is two Modern Asian BJDs (Ball-Jointed Doll) which are designed to look exactly like his parents. The Mother doll has ivory skin and opal eyes; her raven hair reaches her waist, she is smiling. She is wearing the same dress from her portrait with no shoes.

The Father doll has ivory skin, his real skin color is a creamy-peach complexion, and he has jet black hair that reaches his waist. He is wearing his royal coronation outfit, which is a black long sleeve jacket with matching pants. His shoes are black penny loafers and he has a black cape that nearly touches the floor. He has scarlet optics and is frowning, which is a very rare facial expression for him, his right servo is touching his cheek while the left is holding his wife's servo. The two dolls are sitting on white basket-like wooden chairs right across from each other, there is a white garden table in between them. Under the Mother doll's chair it is inscribed with the name, "Moonracer" while the Father doll's chair is inscribed with the name, "Skydive"

Skywarp lies on top of his bed and stares at the ceiling, trying to inure his pain. He holds the white rabbit close to his chest, trying to fight back the tears. Within five minutes he succumbs and curls into a ball to cry, he cries and screams until his voice is raw. Unbeknownst to him the Skydive doll is shedding tears too, which drips from the table and hits the floor.

Prowl is very concerned that Skywarp hasn't come to pick up his clothes and drop off the kimono, five hours since they last saw each other, he prayed to Primus that Skywarp is alright. Bumblebee on the other hand is in a panic state after two hours, he almost wanted to call the Elite Guard for help. It was then that Yoketron decided to speak of a helpful suggestion.

"Why don't you two find him yourselves?" Suggested Yoketron, it was at that moment Bumblebee and Prowl rushed out the door and on Prowl's motorcycle. Bumblebee told Prowl how to get to Megatron's house; he is the only one who might know where Skywarp is. As much as Prowl would love to ignore that suggestion, he is forced to obey it because Bumblebee is right. It only took ten minutes and Megatron seems to be waiting for them, like expecting them to arrive. Bumblebee instantly jumped off the motorcycle and into Megatron's embrace, much to Prowl's disgust.

"If you two are done we need to find Skywarp." Said Prowl, he watched as Bumblebee cuddled into Megatron's neck.

"Oh yeah so my Dark Lord do you know where Skywarp is?" Asked Bumblebee, he decided to test out Megatron's new nickname.

"I have an idea where he might be my Yellow Prince." Replied Megatron, he ignored Prowl and caress Bumblebee's aft.

"Oh where might that be?" Asked Bumblebee in a seductive voice, he whispered some vulgar promises in Megatron's ear.

"He would be at his only home, the Seeker Palace." Replied Megatron, he squeezed Bumblebee's aft.

"Maybe we should fulfill your promises after we find Skywarp?" Whispered Megatron in Bumblebee's ear, he knew that Bumblebee would say yes.

"I would be happy to fulfill my promises as soon as we make sure Skywarp is safe." Replied Bumblebee, he caressed Megatron's right cheek.

"Can we go now?" Asked Prowl, he was irritated at seeing the couple's affection towards each other and Megatron's smug look.

"Yes we can and Bumblebee is driving with me, you may follow us from behind." Said Megatron, he escorted Bumblebee to his car and Prowl grudgingly gets on his motorcycle. They drove off to the Seeker's Palace, which took about thirty minutes. As soon as Prowl got off his motorcycle, Bumblebee ran inside the palace and tries to find Skywarp. Bumblebee yelled for Skywarp and Prowl looked through every room. It wasn't until Prowl opened the door to Skywarp's room that he found him.

"Skywarp is that you?" Asked Prowl, his voice was below a whisper and his spark ached at the sight of Skywarp's tears.

"Hi P-Prowl I must look like slag right now?" Asked Skywarp, he tries wiping his tears away with his servo.

"No you just look like a person who finally escaped years of systematic abuse." Replied Prowl, he got on top the bed with Skywarp.

"Yeah now I'm home and I'm happy for myself, does that sound really selfish of me?" Asked Skywarp, more tears cascaded down his face and Prowl embraces Skywarp.

"No it doesn't besides I can help repair your home." Offered Prowl, his forehead rested on top of Skywarp's forehead. Skywarp flushed into a reddish-pinkish color, it was then the tears ceased.

"Aw how cute see my Dark Lord I knew they get together!" Exclaimed Bumblebee, he surprised Skywarp and Prowl.

"Don't worry Skywarp we'll leave you two alone." Said Bumblebee, he and Megatron left the pair alone in the dark room. A car could be heard leaving the grounds of the Seeker Palace.

"You're welcome to stay for the night; I hope you don't mind sleeping in the master bedroom." Said Skywarp, he knew it was late and Prowl would barely make it home for dinner.

"Why thank you, do you have any clothes to wear?" Asked Prowl, he already had a bag containing Skywarp's clothes from yesterday.

"Yes I have plenty clothes to wear, do you want to help me make dinner?" Asked Skywarp, he wanted to ask Prowl to leave that way he can change.

"I would love too, but first I better leave that way you can change." Replied Prowl, he left Skywarp in the room and closed the door.


	9. Dream

Poisoned Memory Chapter Eight

Suggested Themes:

Bumblebee- Journey to the Past from Anastasia, Hero by Nickleback

Skywarp- Aerith's (Aeris's) Theme from Final Fantasy VII, Circle You by Hatsune Miku and Luka

Main Theme- Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, Alice of Human Sacrifice by Vocaloids

Once upon a time there were twin mechs that lived in a glorious kingdom. One of the twins shown an aptitude to be a leader and a very talented tactician at such a young age, his father gave him two swords and a fusion canon when he was just five. His name was Megatron; he was the oldest twin and sole heir to the Decepticon Cause, or that's what everyone thought. There was another heir, he was the youngest twin and his Father hardly noticed him. Unlike his twin he had purple optics and kept his hair very short, his Father gave him a scythe and a thorn whip at the age of five. He looked so much like his older twin, but his personality was much more unstable. He was just as brilliant as Megatron, but he had an addiction to blood and was very impatient. Megatron knew that his twin would undermined him when it came to everything, it was then he decided his twin was unsuited for the throne.

When their Father died, people presumed that the twins would share the throne of power. Instead Megatron attacked his twin and left a horizontal scar on his nose that stretched to his cheeks, but he also left a vertical scar went from the space between his eyebrows to the nose. The youngest twin also left his mark on Megatron, he was able to rip Megatron's shirt off and whipped him repeatedly across his back. It left behind long gashes and scars that will never go away, he thought he won and stopped whipping his twin. That was a very grave mistake because Megatron used his fusion canon and fired at his twin's spark, his twin died that day. Megatron told everyone that his twin died by a surprise attack from the Autobots and had no time to defend himself, everyone believed him. Yet Megatron didn't bury his twin's body, but someone else's. Still the tombstone read,

"Galvatron son of The Fallen and twin of Megatron, he will be missed." Oh the deceit that was committed that day.

Bumblebee was painting, but wait this wasn't Bumblebee! It was his father look-alike; Bumblebee was right next to his father look-alike. His father look-alike painted with ink and his fingers on the canvas, so unlike Cybertronian artists. Bumblebee notices that his father look-alike is painting nude, which was also very uncommon among Cybertronian artists.

"Confiteor deo omnipotenti Primus." Said his father look-alike, he continues to paint in English. Bumblebee was very puzzled, since he didn't know Latin.

"I confess to Primus almighty." His father look-alike translated. He added a few broader strokes to the canvas, but Bumblebee notice his father look-alike painted a black choker on himself.

"Quia peccavi nimis." His father look-alike said and he quickened his strokes of ink-stained fingers.

"For I have sinned." His father look-alike translated. He took a step back from his now finished masterpiece, while Bumblebee paled. It was a portrait of Bumblebee and Megatron dying in each other's arms, while a shadow laughs manically at them. His father look-alike then added his signature mark to a small corner of the masterpiece.

"Mirage is my name Bumblebee, don't worry the future can always change." Mirage said to Bumblebee and with that everything turned dark.

Bumblebee woke with a jolt and found himself under the covers of Megatron's bed. His servos are handcuffed to the bed and he is completely nude, he flushed when he figured out that he is naked. His aft didn't feel sore, so that means he hadn't interface with Megatron. The biggest question he had right now it is why is he chained up to the bed?

"So you're finally awake?" Asked Megatron, his usual smirk seemed much darker since he is wielding his swords. Megatron then rips the covers off of Bumblebee; he kisses him so fervently that Bumblebee couldn't even gasp. Bumblebee felt his spark chamber open and Megatron's servo went to the back of his spark chamber and turned off the artificial skin plating. Bumblebee's true form was revealed to Megatron, he had nearly black plating and his bright blue eyes made him look like a mechanical doll with blonde hair. Bumblebee felt something cold and sharp shoved into his port; he looks and sees that one of Megatron's swords is penetrating him. He screams from the sheer pain hoping that Megatron will stop, but he doesn't and keeps stabbing him in the port. Energon blood started pouring out of his port and Bumblebee began coughing up Energon blood.

Bumblebee felt only pain and begged in a raspy voice to put him out of his misery, alas no avail. Megatron provided only one source of pleasure and that was kissing Bumblebee's bright blue innocent spark, he was weeping while he kissed Bumblebee's spark.

"W-Why are you c-crying?" Asked Bumblebee in a rasping voice, he felt like he was about to die.

"Because Bumblebee you're so simply beautiful." Whispered Megatron, he kissed him one last time before Bumblebee passed out from the sheer Energon blood loss.

Bumblebee opened his optics and saw Megatron cradling him close to his chest, he was asleep. Bumblebee could still feel his artificial skin plating on himself, but didn't feel a sword in his port. Bumblebee figured it must have been a nightmare, not even bothering to check behind the door. He went back to asleep in Megatron's chest, while the bloody used sword is behind the door.


	10. Memories

Poisoned Memory Chapter Nine

Suggested Themes:

Skywarp- Wide Knowledge of Late Madness by Vocaloids, Castles on a Cloud (Piano) from Les Miserables

Prowl- Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas, Looking Through the Glass by Stone Sour

Main Theme- Wide Knowledge of Late Madness by Vocaloids, Servant of Evil by Len Kagamine

Skywarp was walking servo in servo with his Daddy, Skydive, to the little town near their gigantic palace. Well to the townspeople it was more like a castle of beauty and hope, it symbolize that they will never fall by the Autobots' servos. The town had pebble and gravel roads like in one of those Disney princesses' movies; they were plenty of townhouses made of wood unlike the shiny metal in the cities. Skywarp always hated cities too loud and atrocious for his taste, especially when they gossip about the war he hated that too! His Daddy was dressed like the townspeople; he was wearing a long-sleeved white button-up shirt with dark slacks and suspenders.

They had to go into town to get supplies for Snowfox since his son was sick and he couldn't leave his house, so his Daddy volunteered to get the supplies for him. They spent the whole day finding those materials on the list, while Skywarp was constantly harassed of being adorable by femmes. It caused Skywarp to cry and when he looked at a store window behind one of the femmes it started cracking, until it shattered completely distracting the femmes.

Skywarp was at one of the old playground of the abandon town that once bragged about how beautiful it is, but now it's nothing more than run-down houses and overgrowing weeds. Butterflies no longer come to the desolate town nor do the sounds of the town. It was now a silent ruined town that no one lived here, everyone fled when the Autobots captured the town and castle. Everyone but the once royal seeker family, the children hid in the woods while their Daddy was too busy getting killed inside.

Dinner with Prowl was nice though they rarely conversed throughout the meal; he gave Prowl a grand tour of the castle from the kitchen to the various rooms like the many nursery rooms or playrooms. Skywarp showed Prowl the neglected garden that needed tending too and the greenhouse where medical herbs were grown, he knew that Prowl would love these places the best. Skywarp showed Prowl one of his favorite places, it was the ballroom.

It had marble white floors that shone their reflections because it was so polished, there were huge windows overlooking the wild garden and the moonlit night. The walls were painted to match the floors, while the ceiling was a large dome with various human Angels on it. At the far north wall was six thrones carved from pure white marble to the far right of them was a place for a band to play, while at the left was reserved for the food buffet table. There were speakers attaching to the walls and a giant chandelier lit up the place. This was the first room Skywarp restored to its former glory; he talked about the history of it. Where weddings, banquets, and balls took place in before the Great Wars.

He escorted Prowl to the Master Bedroom where his Daddy uses to sleep at. It had black marble floors and a king-sized bed big enough to fit twelve mechs; it had black silk everything from curtains to sheets. The walls were black too, but the ceiling chandelier was the only thing white in the room. Skywarp waited until he was sure Prowl was asleep before leaving the castle, he teleported out of there to the old playground. He was thinking about his life and Daddy, but also Starscream.

He loved him so much, but at the same time wished he was dead. Starscream repeatedly abused him emotionally, verbally, and sometimes physically. The biggest reason why he could figure is that Starscream's first love promise to meet him in their favorite coffee shop to say goodbye before he leaves the planet, well he waited for an hour and decided to go home. He took a short cut through an alley to get home; he made the wrong choice and got jumped by some mech who got out of prison. He was raped by port and spark, which later caused him to abuse everyone around him.

Skywarp stopped sitting on the swing and just ran into the abandon town, he screamed at the center of town. He yelled and threw rocks at the various abandon houses until he heard a mech approaching, he just ran into the nearest shop. The shop was an old mirror shop where Skywarp saw his reflection, thousands of images of his horrified face. He felt suddenly claustrophobic and looked at his images one last time, before they suddenly shattered into billions of little pieces. He fell to his knees and began sobbing to himself, wishing that Primus would end it all.

"Primus why couldn't you let me die with my Daddy, that way I wouldn't make people suffers." Said Skywarp, he heard no reply and continue with his speech.

"Why did you give my family so many problems? Shouldn't you be making Cybertron a better place? Where there is no prejudice or death!" He yelled. Of course there was no reply all he heard was the sound of footsteps approaching him. Arms encircled him and provided the comfort he sought for so many years.

"Cry just cry until you can't anymore. Stop believing that everyone else around you is better. It's okay to be selfish." Said Prowl, he just kept holding Skywarp.

"Prowl why do we live in a world that is meant to hurt us, wouldn't it be better if everyone cared?" Skywarp asked. He turns around and hugs Prowl by the neck, he sobs into his neck.

"I don't know, but we're here that's all that matters." Prowl replied. He didn't notice that Oil Slick was hidden in the shadows, smoking a cigarette. He drops the cigarette and smashes it, before leaving the pair.


	11. Fight

Poisoned Memory Chapter Ten

Suggested Themes:

Main Theme- Run This Town by Jay Z

Megatron set his cell phone on vibrate as an alarm clock, he set it for one in the morning. He woke up immediately and shut it off; he notices it doesn't stir Bumblebee from his slumber. He kissed Bumblebee on his forehead and grabs the clothes lying on the back of his chair; he also grabs his bloody sword from the back of the door. He had only a tight black t-shirt with black leather pants and matching trench coat. He had his regular pair of Gothic motorcycle boots on and put his giant sword in a holder on his back, he decided not to bring the laser canon. He was going to meet Soundwave, Blackarachina, Starscream, and the Blitzwing brothers at the outskirts of Cybertron. There they would fight one of the underground Autobot teams, not for territory but to prove who is superior.

The Autobot team, otherwise known as Team Protectobots, was the most eager to fight the Decepticons. The team consisted of: Wasp, Ironhide, Firestar, Blades, Afterburner, Brawn, and Hound. Wasp and Ironhide are in their same clothes from yesterday except there is an Autobot symbol on their back, cementing their loyalty to their cause. Firestar had a creamy orange hair color in a bob cut hair style with blue optics and freckles. She had a white t-shirt that was tucked in under her orange shorts; she had a red vest on top of her pants and creamy orange hiking boots. She has the ability to throw fiery stars at enemies, hence her name. She was only a few inches from being as tall as Ironhide, but had a deeper southern accent than him.

Blades are the only one, other than Hound, that came from a noble family. He had a tarnished silver hair color with navy blue optics; he was wearing a blue leather suit with black combat boots. He had two blades strapped to his hips, hence the name Blades. His hair was semi-spiked all around. Afterburner had flame colored hair that was styled like Kurt Wagner's haircut from X-Men Evolution and his eyes are bright blue optics. He had a flaming-red midriff top on with matching tight khaki pants. His shoes are black slippers and had two flamethrower guns.

Brawn had slicked back mud-brown hair with a goatee and his optics is a dark blue. He is shorter than Bumblebee, but packs quite a punch. He is wearing a dark green tank-top with cameo cargo pants and has black combat boots. His choice of weapons is brass knuckles. Hound had short brown hair with freckles and blue optics; he had a clear crystal monocle. He had a brown jacket with a green shirt under it; he wore brown pants and matching shoes. His weapon is a staff with a magnifying glass on top of it.

They were waiting for the Decepticons, since they were allowed to challenge them by the Council. Here were several squads that got to challenge underground Decepticon squads in a brawl, but it only occurs once a week. They didn't just challenge each other for assertion of one's dominance; it was more like they wanted to create another war. The Autobots of course would never want to enter into another war with the Decepticons, it's not like they want to boost their egos or anything.

It began when Blades unwittingly charged to attack Megatron, he tried to hit him low but it was deftly blocked by Megatron. Then Afterburner went to attack Icy shooting flames at him, but his attack was blocked by Hothead absorbing the flames. Blackarachina shoot her webbing at Firestar and wrapped her in a cocoon, but only to be blasted by Wasp. Random shot Wasp with a plasma ball, almost like a shadow ball, which in turn caused Wasp to focus his efforts on Random. The battle soon spilt to an individual war.

Blades had no idea what the Hell he just got into by challenging Megatron to a sword fight, he was the best in his class when it came to sword fighting but Megatron was better. Blades tried to use an uppercut blow, but were only blasted in the stomach by Megatron's laser canon. Megatron blasted one of Blades swords away from him and kneed him in the stomach, Blades keened over a coughed up some Energon blood. Blades tried to slash Megatron in the chest, but were subsequently bitch slapped by Megatron. Blades, now sensory deprived and disoriented, were then stabbed in the stomach by Megatron. His optics dimmed and a pool of Energon blood began to form.

"Iz that the bezt you can do Autovot!" Random teased. Random was teasing his opponent, Wasp, by doing cartwheels and jeering at him. Wasp tried blasting him, but he missed.

"Vou U.G.L.Y. vou got no alibi vou UGLY!" Random sang, while firing at Wasp.

"Oh shut up Deceptiscum!" Ironhide said from behind Random. Random turned and was punched in the face by Ironhide and then was electrocuted by green electricity from Wasp.

"See Deceptiscum you're nothing but a singing freak!" Wasp commented and continued electrocuting Random. Random felt parts of his nervous system explode, and screamed in pain for his brothers.

"Icy velp me I can't veel mein legs!" Random screeched. Ironhide and Wasp only laughed at his pain, but were silenced when they were turned into icicles by Icy.

"Now who's laughing Autovots?" Icy spat out. Random was twitching madly and still screaming his legs had smoke coming out.

"Oh mein vrother…'" Icy said softly, and he held Random close to his chest trying to drown out the sounds of his screams.

Firestar never thought she would see a techno-organic, but she felt as Blackarachina's venom enters her. She felt her life flash before her eyes and tried to move but she didn't have the energy. She can feel the venom enter her mind and tainting her memories, all she can do was scream for help.

"Will you shut up I'm trying to think here!" Blackarachina shouted and webbed her mouth shut. Blackarachina was thinking about vengeance, more specifically exacting it on Optimus and Sentinel Prime. It was their fault, after all, that she became nothing but a techno-organic freak. She had no other choice, but to join the Decepticons at least she knew her place among them.

"Is that all you can do puny Autobot? Hell I can kill you with my optics closed!" Starscream jeered. He blasted at Brawn with his purple null rays, while Soundwave used his music to disorientate Hound. Starscream kept firing at Brawn; he was flying in the air thanks to his silver-steel wings. Hound covered his ears to block Soundwave's music and used the top of his staff to deflect a blast from Starscream, which in turned hit Starscream squarely in the chest. Starscream shrieked and fell to the ground, but not without taking Hound down with him. Soundwave used his music to blast Brawn and Hound away from them. Starscream was bleeding profusely in his chest and was screaming at Soundwave blaming him for everything.

Afterburner felt that his aft was cooked, especially when Hothead began thrashing him. His fires only powered Hothead, and caused his punches only to be harder. Afterburner made a last ditch effort to save his own life by kneeing him in the groin; this caused Hothead to shriek and rolled off of him. Afterburner did the one logical thing to do next, he ran as fast as he could. Hothead was able to blast Afterburner in the back making him fall to the ground screaming. He heard Random screaming and ran to find him, leaving Afterburner with a charred back.

The Elite Guard couldn't find the culprits who trashed the outskirts of town, but they did find a lot of injured mechs and femmes. One paralyzed from the waist down, another with a charred back, and another with fried memory circuits and possible brain damage. The aftereffects of a brawl or in this case a battle between Cybertronians.


	12. Duel

Poisoned Memory Chapter Eleven

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Always by Salvia, Forsaken by Within Temptation

Bumblebee had been waiting for two hours now for Megatron to come home; it was now six in the morning and he was very worried. Megatron never left without telling him; maybe he left him for some femme with big breasts. No he refused to believe that Megatron would cheat on him this early in the morning or ever, maybe he went for a drive. It was then Bumblebee's thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming, he ran downstairs quickly and saw Megatron covered in dirt from head to toe. He was also carrying his bloody swords, it was then that Bumblebee's panic reached maximum.

"Dear Primus Megatron what the hell happened to you!" Bumblebee screeched out. Megatron panted slightly before mussing Bumblebee's hair with his right hand, it was odd to Bumblebee that Megatron was calm.

"How the slag can you be so calm! You're covered in dirt and blood! What did you do!" Bumblebee screeched a pitch higher than last time and Megatron had the audacity to chuckle at him.

"Need not worry you're lovely head Bumblebee, how about you help me in the shower." Megatron whispered darkly and he grinds his hips into Bumblebee's to prove his point. Bumblebee blushed and he could feel Megatron's servo in his underwear and grasping his cable, he let out a moan.

"M-Maybe I should!" Bumblebee said. Megatron seemed pleased and stroke him once more, earning another moan from Bumblebee.

"Yes you should." Megatron whispered and dragged Bumblebee to the nearest room with a shower.

About two hours later at the Seeker Palace that Skywarp was in his room thinking about Starscream, not so very lovely thoughts about him. This afternoon he was going to challenge his brother to a "Heres Sora Bataille" which is when two Seekers of the royal line fight for throne, since there was no will left to declare who is King or Queen it was believed that the siblings would rule together. The victor of this will get to be the King or Queen of the Seekers, while the loser gets his wings cut off permanently. Skywarp's heart beat faster at the thought of losing his wings, but sighed and went to his Father doll. He hugged it close to his chest and fished a silver key with angel wings and in the center is an eight pointed star from the Father doll's shirt. There are five other keys like this and his siblings have them, this is also the key to the fight Skywarp was about to be in.

There was a huge possibility that he would die or lose his wings, but isn't standing up to tyrant worth it? No Starscream wasn't a tyrant, he was his brother made into one. Skywarp called Oil Slick to pick up a "package" and have it deliver to Prowl by one in the afternoon, he made sure that Oil Slick forged Prowl's name on the certificate. That way his "debt" wouldn't be alone and he knew that Prowl would be happy with him and vice versa. Skywarp was going to fight Starscream at noon, which won't be for another four hours. He shivered in fear knowing the end result of the battle won't be pretty.

Starscream stopped drinking high grade when Skywarp left which has been two days of sobriety. Starscream was in the deep woods on the outskirts of Cybertron, he was blasting away at innocent foliage. It was noon when Skywarp finally showed up and for once he can see a glint of courage in his optics.

"Brother I challenge you to a Heres Sora Bataille for the right to the throne. You cannot refuse this challenge Brother." Skywarp said. He holds his key up to signify his right to the challenge, and so did Starscream.

"I know that Skywarp and there shall be no mercy on my part." Starscream said. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes and put away their keys to draw out their weapons. Starscream's weapon is a Pattern 1861 Enfield Musketoon it fires null ray blasts instead of bullets. Skywarp's weapon is a three-barrel pepperbox pistol that had a curved handle like the 18th century guns it wasn't as powerful as Starscream but it makes up for it by firing three null-ray blasts instead of one.

It started when Starscream fired his weapon at Skywarp, but Skywarp evaded it by going up in the air with his black angel wings. Starscream's weapon was able to blow a good chunk of a tree away. Starscream followed Skywarp in the air his silver colored angel wings made sure of that, he came up with an idea to corner Skywarp.

Skywarp was high above the clouds with Starscream on his tail, he fire once at Starscream hitting him in the shoulder and he slowly started descending down. Skywarp knows that he didn't hit him in the wings so why was he going down? Skywarp realized too late when Starscream's weapon blasted his right wing; he started screaming and plummeting to the ground. His body plummeted through several tree branches before making a plopping sound on the hard ground. He tried standing up and felt lucky that none of his legs is broken or sprained; he knew that he couldn't fly not with one of his wings severely damaged. He touched his back making the wings go back into his body it was more painful because one of the wings is damaged and his back felt like it was on fire. Another shot ranged out in the forest and a laser barely grazed Skywarp's cheek it was then he knew Starscream had found him.

He trembled when he saw his Brother's deranged look on his face, the same countenance that he wore a day after his rape. He knew that his Brother was having a flashback of that horrible day and standing there won't save his aft. He focused all his energy into his legs, Prowl had taught him how to focus energy when he desperately need it, and started sprinting past his Brother. He felt nerves in his leg bleeding Energon and shatter; he fell to the ground and cried out in pain. He looked up and saw Starscream pointing the weapon at his face.

"So Mr. Rapist how does feel like not being able to move! Now you piece of slag prepare for your DEATH!" Starscream shouted. He used the point of his musket to start stabbing Skywarp in the stomach, arms, legs, anywhere but the private parts, face, and spark chamber. Skywarp just screamed and kept begging him to stop, but it was no avail and it made Starscream only stabbed harder.

"Brother STOP it's me SKYWARP!" Skywarp screamed. Starscream stopped stabbing him and looked down at his bloody Brother. He used the butt of his weapon and started hitting him on the head and chest until blood oozed out of Skywarp's head and his optics began to flicker.

"You see Skywarp this is what the real world is like. Don't even try to contact me and I give up my right to the throne." Starscream said and dropped the key on Skywarp's bleeding chest. Starscream pointed the weapon at Skywarp's spark chamber and seriously contemplated shooting it.

"There's no point in firing huh? Your life as Decepticon is officially over now and don't ever come back at the District because not even our other siblings will help you now. So go to your ninja lover and forget about us forever!" Starscream said and started flying away from that place. It started raining and the ground became muddy and festered Skywarp's wounds, he blacked out.

"Come on Skywarp we've been waiting for you!" His Father said with a smiling face. His siblings were clinging to him and had smiling faces, even Starscream had it.

"Come on Brother we can go exploring later!" Little Starscream chirped. Skywarp started running to his family and was crying tears of joy.

"Please Skywarp come back!" He heard a voice begged. Skywarp turned around and saw Prowl there. He looked at his family and back at Prowl, two things he always wanted and he had to choose one or the other.

"Come back Skywarp!" Another voice shouted. Bumblebee appeared next to Prowl, he looked so sad.

"Don't leave us now!" Another voice said. It was a femme's voice and she was much different than Prowl and Bumblebee. She had platinum blonde hair that was styled to look like V.V. from Code Geass and was even short like him; she also had glowing red eyes. She was wearing a gray colored cloak with a rainbow scarf. Her name was Alana, the oldest and wisest Gypsy on Cybertron.

"Momma I love you please don't leave me!" A little mech's voice chimed in. He was only three years old, and practically a sparkling to Skywarp. He was pale and looked like Skywarp, but he had bright blue optics from Prowl. His hair was very short and was wearing a long white shirt with denim overalls over it and had brown shoes. He was holding a Horse Sea doll from Pokémon and his optics had tears in them. His name was Seaspray and Skywarp was supposed to adopt him today.

"My Prince it's not your time to go." Oil Slick said and appeared next to Seaspray.

"Young one it is not your time yet." Master Yoketron said and appeared next to Oil Slick.

"We love you!" They all said. Skywarp looked back at his happy family, and then to his sad friends. He realized it wasn't his time yet and ran towards his friends.


	13. Hospital

Poisoned Memory Chapter Twelve

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Dango Daikazou by Chata, Carry You Home by James Blunt

Skywarp couldn't see, but he could hear wheels screeching and felt his body being lifted onto a soft bed. He could feel it moving and the wheels scratching the floor, the smell of blood and bleach seem so strong in the air. Probably to replace the smell of frying circuits or the rancid odor of dead mechs and femmes, yet he can hear conversations from inside the rooms.

"I'm sorry but you're daughter is a paraplegic and there is no hope for her to ever regain neither her memory nor her intelligence. Do you want to pull the plug on your daughter?" He could hear a mother's hysterical crying and screams.

"Pull the plug." He believes it was the father saying that.

"Your Brother won't be able to walk for a few weeks, but we won't know the extent of damage until he wakes up." That must be the Blitzwing Brothers Skywarp guessed.

"Wasp would you just shut the Hell up I'm trying to sleep!" That one sounded like Ironhide.

"Do any of you know who did it?" That voice Skywarp knows that voice. It sounded like Ultra Magnus, but why would he be here?

"No and most of them said they had an accident." A computer-synthesized voice replied. He knew also knew that voice it was Perceptor.

"An unlikely story, maybe it was one of the underground rebellions." That voice was Alpha Trion, he hated that voice! He felt numb; they must have finally injected some morphine he thought. No more blinding pain, he just felt so sleepy.

Bumblebee was taking a nap, trying to regain his energy from "spending time" with Megatron. He was wrapped in a blissfully warm cocoon of blankets and pillows; it also covered his very naked but clean body. He felt so lax and tired; nothing was going to rouse him from his light slumber.

"They were Kung-Fu fighting!" His cell phone suddenly sang out. I must be Prowl, since it is the ringtone he set for him. He let it ring for another minute before picking it up, Prowl better have a good reason for waking me up he thought.

"Hello Prowl you better has a good reason for calling me!" Bumblebee said grouchily.

"It's three in the afternoon and I do. Skywarp is in the hospital!" Now Bumblebee was awake and paying attention.

"What, how did he get into the hospital!" Bumblebee screeched.

"I bet it was Starscream, you know how unstable he is! So get out of bed and come to the hospital right now!" Prowl ordered. Bumblebee turned the phone off and groggily got dressed for the hospital.

Prowl had always hated hospitals, mostly because of his Mother. It reminded him how he came home and nearly collapsed on the floor from sheer exhaustion, not from joy. Even thinking of the word left a bad aftertaste in his mouth, he hated waiting to find out if Skywarp was going to live or not. He was just so tense that he didn't even notice Yoketron placing a servo on his shoulder, until he spoke.

"Do not worry, Prowl. Skywarp is very strong, he will make it." Yoketron said. Prowl knew Skywarp was strong; he just had to be after dealing with Starscream for all those years.

"It's just why him? He did nothing wrong." Prowl said.

"Maybe it's just that Primus forsaken him or his Father's sins." A femme's voice said. They turned to see the Oldest Gypsy on Cybertron, Alana. Prowl had always imagined Gypsies to be dark skinned with potion bottles in their servos and very tall just like from the stories he heard when he was a child. A servo tugging on his pants interrupted his thoughts; he looked down to see a child who could be Skywarp's.

"Are you Prowl?" The child asked. He could have been Skywarp's child if he didn't have bright blue optics.

"Yes and who are you little one?" Prowl asked. The little child hides his face in his Horse Sea doll before saying anything. It was then that Bumblebee came walking in, he was followed by Oil Slick who was carrying a tray of coffee for Skywarp and everyone else who was going to visit him.

"I'm Seaspray and I'm you and Skywarp's son!" He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"HOLY SLAG YOU AND SKYWARP HAVE A KID!" Bumblebee screeched out. The look on Prowl's shocked face was absolutely priceless, but it didn't last long because Oil Slick's glare had the promise of death for him.

"Papa doesn't want me?" Seaspray asked tearfully. Alana had the look of irritability to her face when Prowl answered.

"Look kid I'm sorry, but I'm not your dad and I never will be." Prowl replied. Prowl felt fear crept into his spark when Alana glowered at him.

"So you'll FORSAKE this child that YOU and Skywarp adopted because you don't FEEL LIKE IT! Well LET'S go Seaspray we can go back to the village where you'll lose all hopes of ever being loved just because of a SELFISH boy say so. I PUT A CURSE ON YOU AND YOUR PRIMUS DAMN HORMONES! AND I-" Alana's tirade was interrupted by Prowl.

"Okay I'll take him and I'm sorry!" Prowl said. Alana smiled at Prowl finally satisfied with his answer.

"What a nice young man you are! So I expect you take full responsibility as his parent now since Skywarp is indisposed and I better not hear that you left the child with one of your friends or Master!" Alana cooed. Seaspray had already wandered off during Alana's tirade and no one seemed to notice.

"Where is Seaspray?" Bumblebee asked. Alana eyes widen and her optics scans through the room and couldn't find him.

"Oh slag!" Alana cursed out loud.

Seaspray couldn't remember ever being in the hospital before, not even when he got a concussion from falling from a tree. Gypsies were known not to trust hospitals since back in the times of the Great War that some medics refused to treat them since most believe they were Decepticons, thanks to a certain Seeker marrying a fellow Gypsy/Seer of theirs. Most people in Gypsies bands have to be healed by either Alana or the resident herbalist, otherwise known as the witch-doctor. He was more literate than most of the teenagers in the band, he is wandering in the Intensive Care Unit hallway opening each door and peeping his head through seeing if his Mama was there. He got caught peeping by one of the patients in the room he was currently peeping in.

"Hey kid could you keep me some company for awhile." The stranger asked. He was probably in his mid-thirties and had that ruggedness to his appearance. He had mousy brown hair that covered his purple optics; he is sickly pale and skinny enough that his cheekbones protruded sharply. He was wearing the standard hospital gown of Cybertron; it mainly consisted of a long cotton shirt with pants. He was hooked up to the monitor where his heart beat was carefully being monitored.

"Sure!" Seaspray exclaimed. He made sure the door was closed and climbed up to the foot of the stranger's bed and sat there with an eager expression to listen.

"What's your name kid?" He asked. He coughed a few times and apologized to Seaspray for that.

"My name is Seaspray, what's yours?" He asked.

"My name is Grapple and all I want you to do is listening carefully to every word I say and don't interrupt me because I don't have enough time to say it." Grapple ordered.

"You see those buildings out there, yeah the ones that are very tall and shiny those are my works of art. I used to be an architect, but then I got drafted into the Great Wars. I had to help destroy a town and almost the palace my great-great-grandfather designed and built with his two servos. For the greater good they say and all I got from this was a medal and Affliction. Is this punishment for the sins of being a soldier something that was meant to save, but it was really to destroy?" He ranted and shakily pulled out a letter from underneath his pillow.

"Now I'm dying and none of my friends or family is alive to hear my last words. Then you came in and I remembered how children suffered because of war. Kid I want you to deliver this letter to a man named Sideswipe I don't know where he is, but I know that he'll find you." He said at last before succumbing to a coughing and hacking fit.

"Go kid and fly far away from this rotting planet." He said and Seaspray gave him a questionable look. He tucked the letter inside his Horse Sea doll's pouch and left the room. Grapple looked at the door and wished he could get out of the room and just run far away from here. He knew he couldn't and felt very tired, his heart beat began to descend steadily. His life was drawing near to the end.

"Sideswipe if you're out there I just wants you to know that I love you arrogant son of bitch." Those were his last words, and no one was there to hear them.


	14. Pregnancies

Poisoned Memory Chapter Thirteen

Suggested Themes:

Bumblebee- Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap,

Main Themes- Fix You by Coldplay, Goodnight and Go by Imogen Heap

Bumblebee was searching for Seaspray; Prowl spilt everyone up to search the hospital. Prowl is checking the Intensive Care Unit hall, Yoketron and Alana stayed behind to see if Seaspray will find his way back, Oil Slick is going to check the cafeteria, while Bumblebee is checking the Maternity and Pediatric Intensive-Care Unit. The Pediatric Intensive-Care Unit was just so sad to him because most look like they were going to die and they knew it themselves. He nearly vomited on the floor when he saw a medic insert a tube through a child's chest, but he was able to run to the bathroom and vomit in the toilet. He was in the Maternity Ward now and searched through every room, except when he heard the sounds of childbirth and screaming, he hid in an empty room to stop hearing the screams.

"Mirage I'm so happy! Do you want to know why I'm happy?" A voice asked. Bumblebee turned around and saw two figures, one was Mirage and the other one was Galvatron. Mirage stripped of his clothing revealing his porcelain white skin to Galvatron.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked dully. Galvatron went on his knees and pressed his face against Mirage's abdomen; he nuzzled against his soft, smooth abdomen.

"Now I have another person to love me and you." Galvatron replied and kissed Mirage's abdomen.

"It's a boy." He stated. Galvatron lowered his head to his cable and nuzzled it.

"Oh is he now? So what will be his name?" Galvatron asked. He lightly blew at the cable before taking it into his mouth.

"H-his n-name –gasp- is W-wildrider or will be!" Mirage stammered out. He couldn't say much more after that since Galvatron was riding his cable with his glossa.

"You've got to love this precognitive ability of yours! Hopefully I'll be alive long enough to see him!" Galvatron commented. Mirage let out a low moan in agreement.

"Y-you will and so will 'him' and Bumblebee!" Mirage said. It was then Bumblebee paid full attention to what they were saying, not caring about being caught.

"Let me guess theirs will be born on the same day at the same time." Galvatron said. He sucked on the cable long and hard, Mirage couldn't help but moan. He came inside Galvatron's mouth and Galvatron swallowed it. Mirage gave him a quick kiss and turned to stare at Bumblebee.

"Wake up now."

"Wake up now." A femme's voice said. He opened his optics and saw a medic in front of him. She had long red hair and bright blue optics; she has freckles and is wearing glasses. She could be Jean Grey's twin thought Bumblebee.

"I have your test results. Would you like to know them?" She asked. Bumblebee looked at her name tag it read "Red Alert" how ironic he thought.

"Test results for what?" He asked.

"Test results about your pregnancy of course." She replied.

"I'm pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes and the sparkling and you are very healthy. Now you won't know the sex of your baby for about another sixteen weeks. So shall I schedule you in for an appointment?" She asked bluntly. This woman really needs to work on her bedside manner a part of him thought. The other part was in complete utter shock, he thought that mechs can only get pregnant by spark bonding. That's only most of the time there is a small chance of it happening the other he remembered.

"Sure pencil me in. I'll be going now." He replied. He was thinking about how he was going to break the news to Megatron and the others.

"You want us to repair your house in just a month?" Mixmaster asked. He had yellow optics and looked like Mario, but with yellow as his main color and wore a hard hat.

"That's right." Megatron replied coolly.

"You realize it would cost more to fix it than buy it right?" Scrapper asked. He had yellow optics and brown hair with a five o' clock shadow.

"Yes but I have something that you might be interested in." Megatron said.

"Oh yeah and that would be?" Mixmaster asked.

"The greatest oil in the universe and here's just a sample of it." Megatron replied. He gave them each a mug full of oil; they took a sip and then guzzled it down.

"So we have a deal?" Megatron asked.

"It's a deal!" They both said.

Bumblebee pulled out his cell phone and called Megatron; he was calling him to tell him the news. He knew it wouldn't be possible to abort it, not without endangering himself. Maybe Megatron will be happy he thought, but another side of him doubts that. Most mechs either run away or kill themselves at this age when they find out they knock up someone.

"Hello my love." He said affectionately.

"Hello my Dark Lord you need to come to the hospital right away." Bumblebee said.

"Why did something happen?" Megatron asked.

"No, well not exactly just come please." Bumblebee begged.

"I'll be right there." Megatron said.

"I know you will." Bumblebee hangs up. Bumblebee rubbed his abdomen gently and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, he then started walking back to the others.


	15. Truth

Poisoned Memory Chapter Fourteen

Suggested Themes:

Skywarp- Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Aselin Debison, Re_Birthday by Len Kagamine

Bumblebee- Papa Don't Preach by Madonna, Slave for You by Brittany Spears

Main Themes- Love Games by Lady Gaga, Where the Wild Roses Grow by Nick Cave and Kylie Minogue

Skywarp opened his optics and saw a mech leaning against the wall. He had white hair and bright blue optics; he was very fit for a mech of his age. He had a navy blue business suit on with a matching tie that had the Autobot symbol on it. Skywarp smiled recognizing the stranger.

"Hello Ultra Magnus sir, what brings you here?" He asked softly. He winced when he immediately tried to move and slowly propped his back on a pillow for support.

"Did you see the person that assaulted you?" Ultra Magnus asked emotionlessly, he was barely able to hide his concern. Skywarp's upper torso was wrapped in white bandages, while he had splints on his legs. Ugly, purple bruises riddled his chest and arms; it would be months before they go away fully. He was even paler than usual; a corpse had more color than him. Skywarp nodded "yes" to the question.

"It was Starscream wasn't it?" He asked softly. Skywarp looked away and didn't say anything, he didn't have to.

"Why?" Skywarp asked.

"Why what?" Ultra Magnus asked back.

"Why did my Father ever fell in love with her?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ultra Magnus replied. He wanted to tell Skywarp how much of a lascivious, manipulate harlot she is, but he has no idea if he knew the truth about his own Mother.

"She never loved him; all she did was just used him." Skywarp said. Ultra Magnus was almost in shock how he was able to figure the truth out so quickly and he wasn't even crying about it.

"You look perplexed. My Father told me about her, while I was between the life and death. He found out about her after he died. He said that I shouldn't help Starscream, someone else will do it." He said. He smiled and started laughing, not manically but almost like he wanted to cry. Ultra Magnus was shocked at him laughing, and wanted to know if he'll be alright. No he'll never be, not after that experience he thought.

"What Skydive advised is possibly the most logical thing to do." And safe he wanted to add.

"Yeah I now know it won't be me who'll fix him, but someone much stronger than me. I believe only a God can save him now, but that's just my opinion." Skywarp said. He was almost shocked at what he just said now, the timid and reserved boy he once been went under a drastic transformation. Was it for the better or worse? Only time will tell.

"If you need a place to stay you are welcome to stay with me." He offered.

"No thank you, I am already staying with Prowl at Master Yoketron's estate." He said. Ultra Magnus was about to say something more, but the door opened to reveal a little boy. He had Skywarp's same heart-shaped face, small button nose, pale skin, and black hair, but he had bright blue optics and very short hair. He could be his son or younger brother! Ultra Magnus thought.

"Wow Mama you look flushed, did you and the old mech there interfaced?" Now it was Ultra Magnus's turn to be red.

Bumblebee was very apprehensive right now, who wouldn't be when you have to tell your lover that you're pregnant. Oh dear Primus! He thought. How could this have happened? There were almost no chances on having a sparkling by just interfacing, you have to spark bond. How was he going to raise it? Will Megatron deny being the Father? Will he have to give it up? Will he have to quit school? How was he going to tell Sari? Would Yoketron allow another guest in his home? Will Megatron still be there? Usually the person who got the teen pregnant bailed and never be a part of their child's life. He rubbed his abdomen; he wouldn't look big as a blimp until near the end of the second trimester. He hoped it was a mech because he had all sorts of boy names in mind and besides mechs were more fun than femmes. Well at least he wasn't having twins that were a good thing.

"Yellow Prince what did you want to tell me?" A deep voice ripped him from his thoughts, it was Megatron. He was more than a good foot taller than him and seemed like a dark god towering over him, a pregnant tiny mortal.

"W-well you see I-I'm p-pregnant." He barely squeaked out. He saw a flicker of shock passed through Megatron's optics and then he was pulled into a siring kiss. The kiss made Bumblebee felt like his spark was being sucked right out of him, he almost swooned afterwards.

"You're n-not mad?" He asked. Megatron let out a laugh and went back to kissing him madly on response.

"On the contrary I'm very happy!" He responded. He caressed Bumblebee's flushed cheeks with his hand and kissed him again and then again and again.

"Wait a minute were just in high school how are we going to raise a child? I mean on earth most dropout of school or give it up, but I don't want that!" He said. Megatron gave him the coldest glare for him even suggesting give up their baby.

"I want to have this baby and if I have to murder the adoption agency then I will! This is not earth, but Cybertron. We are in a middle of a baby boom since the war ended and most people in our age group are knocked-up. On Cybertron you can still take your classes until your last month and then you have to take them online, and they have a day-care center at all the high schools. In another month or so my house should be done with the remodeling and you can come live with me." He informed him.

"So what are we going to do now?" Bumblebee murmured contently in Megatron's neck. Megatron reached for Bumblebee's pants and took them off, almost ripping them hurriedly. He also took Bumblebee's underwear off, while Bumblebee just looked on with a curious expression.

"I'm going to perform an old family tradition." Megatron said and grasped Bumblebee's cable. Bumblebee let out a gasp but moan at the lewd hand, what was he planning to do?

"I will suck your cable and when you reach climax, you shout out the name you want to name the sparkling and will name it that. Be it a mech or femme name, I don't care." He simply stated and swallowed Bumblebee's length whole. Bumblebee moaned as the hot, lewd mouth engulfed his cable and began to suck it whole. His tongue was teasing the head and making it leak pre-cum, he lapped all of it up. Bumblebee tried to prove his endurance, but it quickly waned when Megatron began sucking hard and it was soon going to be over.

"T-the s-sparkling's ah name will ah b-be ah Cerebros!" He shouted and cum into Megatron's mouth, he swallowed it all and moved away from Bumblebee. He wordlessly gathered Bumblebee's pants and underwear and handed it to him. Bumblebee clumsily put on his pants and underwear, and then clung to his arm. They both smiled at each other and walked out together, unbeknownst to them Galvatron watched them through one of Mirage's ink paintings. He grinned sinisterly at them both and silently congratulates them on the good news and then congratulates himself for this turn events.

"Everything is going according to Mirage's ink paintings. You were right Galvatron, only thing left now is tie up some loose ends and see Starscream's demise thorough."


	16. Pity

Poisoned Memory Chapter Fifteen

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Roslyn by Bon Iver and St Vincent, I'm your Puppet by Gregory and the Hawk

Starscream staggered back from the blow, he clutched his nose in pain. He should've seen this one coming, he should've known that Oil Slick will come and get him for Skywarp. Starscream is the one who put Skywarp in the hospital and now Oil Slick wants to avenge him, what a lap dog he thought. He screeched when Oil Slick used his claw hand to choke him by the neck, he screeched again when he got slammed against the alley wall. He definitely picked the wrong night to come outside; he should've stayed indoors to drink instead going with this seedy mech to the bars and later having sex with him in the alley. Obviously that mech was paid to lure him here, so Oil Slick can have his vengeance for Skywarp. Oh he was so stupid!

"Hey Screamy do you want to know why you're about to suffer?" Oil Slick taunted. Starscream already knew why, and he was prepared to die.

"If you're going to kill me be quick about it!" He snapped. He instantly regretted it because Oil Slick glared at him with intense hatred and anger, it was then that he felt Oil Slick's servo grasping his cable. Oh no it was happening again!

"I'm not going to kill you, but I will make it that painful." He said and grabbed a fistful of Starscream's hair and yanked his head forward.

"So what should I do with this naughty little boy? Should I give him a spanking or should I give him a treat?" He said darkly and yanked Starscream's cable. Starscream's eyes began watering and he felt like he couldn't breathe, it was going to happen again! Not again.

"Maybe I should have a little fun with the naughty boy? You would like that wouldn't you?" He taunted and licked his ear. Starscream was hyperventilating now; he didn't want it to happen again.

"Maybe I should take your sweet, innocent spark!" He said darkly and that was when Starscream started sobbing and trying to wrench himself from Oil Slick, NO NOT AGAIN!

"PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT! JUST KILL ME! KILL ME!" Starscream screamed, and it was then that Oil Slick backed away from him in disgust.

"You are so wretchedly pathetic. I don't give a fuck that you were raped; it doesn't give you the divine right to mutilate Skywarp! I sincerely hope when you die that you go to the 'Pits' and relive that nightmare over and over and over until you beg like what you're doing now." Oil Slick said and walked away. Starscream rocked back and forth repeating "stop it".

"Stop it. Stop it, please. Stop it. Please stop. Stop! Please stop! STOP IT!" He screamed finally and collapsed in a hysteric wreak in the alley, not knowing that a pair of golden, godly optics watching him intently.

It was dinnertime at Master Yoketron's home, Bumblebee was worried. He was going to tell them that he was pregnant with Megatron's baby, he better wait for Yoketron to finish his drink. He didn't want Yoketron to choke, though it was highly unlikely, he better finish drinking his honey tea. Skywarp was doing fine, even though he was beet-red when they were finally allowed to see him. They also found Seaspray and Ultra Magnus there; the doctors say that Skywarp can be released in a week if he just keeps resting. Oil Slick oddly didn't see Skywarp; he had to do something with Perceptor. Rumor has it that Oil Slick and Perceptor are having an affair and Wheeljack doesn't know. Well this was it, now or never! He thought.

"Everyone I have an announcement!" He said and drummed his cup on the table to get everyone's attention.

"Well I don't know quite how to tell you this but….." It was then that Seaspray choose to finish it for him.

"He's pregnant and it's Megatron's." Seaspray said and sipped his tea. Yoketron just shrugged and returned to drinking his tea, not affected by the news. Prowl stared at Seaspray in shock, not from the news but that he knew about it.

"You all knew?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah well it was bound to happen and we were all prepared for this moment." Prowl coolly said.

"But how does Seaspray know? He's like four!" Bumblebee said.

"Well it was kind of obvious when you puked up dinner." Dinner was over an hour ago; Bumblebee couldn't help but feel stupid.

"So no one is going to yell about how stupid I am and shouldn't be having a sparkling at this age?" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh please people younger than you got pregnant on this planet and they turned out fine." Prowl said. Bumblebee just sighed and returned to drinking his honey tea, well at least they didn't yell at me. He thought.

"Agent Blurr you will have the very important task on keeping an optic on Bumblebee." Longarm, the head of Intelligence, said to Blurr. Long arm has long black hair that is oiled back, revealing bright blue optics. He is wearing a grey leather jacket with the Autobot symbol on the back; he has it over his black shirt. He has black jeans on and black combat boots, he has a glass ring on his index finger.

"Yes-sir-I-will-keep-an-optic-on-him!" Blurr said. He has bright blue hair that reaches his waist and bright blue optics; he has on a black jumpsuit with black combat boots. He's one of the Intelligence's best spy and the fastest person on Cybertron. He's very fast and agile, but he's a bit slow in the mind. He has to attend school with Bumblebee and try to be friend him, hoping to get valuable information on Megatron since Bumblebee is Megatron's lover.

"Oh and Blurr be careful." Longarm said. Blurr loves how considerate and caring Longarm is; he's nothing like those people from the orphanage. Besides he owes his very spark to Longarm because without him, he would still be in that Pit. Blurr smiled and left the room, he didn't notice Longarm's lecherous grin.

"Oh you're such a beautiful, foolish marionette." He said. Longarm pressed the center stone of his glass ring and transformed into his true form, Shockwave. His hair turned curly and an eye patch is over his right eye, his left eye changes to a crimson red. His coat changes from grey to black and on the back is the Decepticon symbol, his servo's nails became longer almost like claws. He chuckles darkly and thought how foolish this mission he gave to Blurr, Bumblebee knows nothing about Megatron's plans. He's just Megatron's lover and future bond mate. He'll call Lord Megatron and informed him of his progress, and then have some fun with Blurr. Hopefully that fool will be easy to convert to the Decepticon side; it would be such a waste to kill a beautiful marionette.


	17. Knight

Poisoned Memory Chapter Sixteen

Suggested Theme:

Skywarp- Candyman by Christina Aguilera, Across the Universe by The Beatles

Main Themes- Song of the Pitch Black Forest by Hatsune Miku, Carry You Home by James Blunt

_"Beep"_ The Royal Seeker Palace was definitely empty at night; no sounds were made that night. Down the dreary and glass filled hall that once were filled with laughter and childish cries, are now filled with silence. Down to that room where murder was committed and a beloved King was struck down, down where the kingdom's greatest King was mortally wounded.

"_Beep."_ But behind a bookcase in that luxurious room, lays a spiral staircase that leads to depths unknown. The unknown has many rooms, some for safety and others for weapons. There is a room that holds special meaning, a very special meaning to Skydive.

"_Beep.."_ That room has so many things in there, so many lost and forgotten things. Giant screens and electric tools surround the room, hundreds of wires and data files are in the walls. The room is huge because of the giant mech in the room; inside of it was the one person who can control it.

"_Beep…"_ This giant, oil black mech with the ability to go under water is known as Tidal Wave, but this giant mech is not Tidal Wave. The person inside of it is known as Tidal Wave, he was just created to control this giant death machine and obey the Royal Seeker family. He was ordered to remain down here until something terrible happened to Skydive's favorite, Skywarp.

"_System rebooting"_ He has hair and skin whiter than the moon and bloody red optics; he always has on a black jumpsuit. He isn't a drone but isn't an official Cybertronian, for he has a manufactured spark. He was made only to control the giant mech, only to be a puppet for war. The only one who gave him a chance to be more than a puppet was Skydive, he was just so kind.

"_Memory files being accessed"_ His warm smiles and affectionate touches, all he did was care. He cared for this puppet and helped him to act more than a pawn; he was his knight and best friend. His knight always wondered what these warm feelings were for him, was it what people call love?

"_Cables being detached"_ The King is dead and he lives on through Skywarp, his duty is now to protect him. It wouldn't be hard locating him with the computers and security files, and then he'll be able to protect him. All he needs to do is fix up this place and install modern medical equipment here; he could then bring Skywarp back home.

"_Public files being accessed"_ Skywarp is residing at Cybertron General in room 143, he was in critical condition. Cybertron General has all the updated medical equipment that he needs, he can help Skywarp now. He'll have to make repairs to the palace of course, but Skywarp comes first.

It was time now to save him, no more processing anymore it was time to bring him home.

The white ceiling has 256 squares in it; half of them have a black diamond in a center and the other half have some queer dots that form a smaller black diamond. Skywarp let out a ragged breath, he felt hot. He didn't have a fever; in fact he was pretty cool everywhere else on his body except his cheeks and nether regions. When you're a teenage boy trapped in a hospital with nothing much to do but stare at the ceiling, you start to daydream or fantasize. Or in Skywarp's case, you start to have pleasurable fantasies. At first it started out innocent, handholding with his favorite ninja and sharing an umbrella together in the pouring rain but then it got…..dirty. It went from handholding to borderline interfacing; he was so embarrassed by that. He heard the door slide open and he covered himself in the blankets, he didn't want the nurse to see his…problem. He heard footsteps approach his bed, and then suddenly he was lifted from the bed. This isn't the nurse or doctor, he realized. He was being kidnapped!

He thrashed in the sheets and tried to scream but the blanket gagged him, he was angry at himself for putting the blanket over himself in the first place. Stupid blanket, he thought. He could tries feeling this man to see if he had had any weak points, he let out a disappointed sigh. This mech was harder than steel itself, there's no way I can fight him off he thought. He began to cry now, I'm doomed he thought. And then a miracle happened he felt the kidnapper pet his head in a soothing manner and hold him to his chest, the kidnapper was trying to calm him. Why would a kidnapper do that? Don't they get sick thrills from their victims' misery? Is he really a kidnapper? He thought. He stopped struggling and he felt weak now, he dozed off into a dreamless slumber.

"Pick up you hard aft!" Bumblebee cursed angrily into his phone. He was frustrated since this was Bumblebee's third time trying to call Sari today. He had been trying to call her ever since he got to Cybertron; he knew her phone works since she got the best phones before they reach the market. He let out a frustrated sigh and gives up trying to call her, she either has her phone off or she's in a prissy mood. He grabs the pillow form his bed and begins punching away at it, he was so frustrated!

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I'm so happy I can hardly breathe!" The cell phone sang out, it was Prowl.

"Hello?" Bumblebee asked.

"Bumblebee, do you know where Skywarp is?" He asked.

"In the hospital you sarcastic aft!" Bumblebee retorted.

"He's not there anymore; most of the medical equipment is gone too, he's been kidnapped!" Prowl gritted out. Bumblebee drops his phone on shock, Skywarp got kidnapped!

An hour later Oil Slick, Bumblebee, Yoketron, Prowl, Alana, and Seaspray are huddled around a table with a map of Cybertron. Ultra Magnus of course had sent a search party to investigate known areas of Cybertron, but the others decide to look in the unknown districts or abandon ones. Oil Slick will be searching in the Seeker Palace, Yoketron will be searching in most of the dangerous districts, Prowl will be searching in the forest, Alana and Seaspray will search near the oceans, and Bumblebee will be searching in Polyhex. Polyhex use to be a thriving district, but something happened and it became desolate. No one knows what happened to the citizens or the people who go there, those who go in don't come out as the legend says. At first Prowl wouldn't let Bumblebee go in his "condition", but Bumblebee assured him that Megatron will be coming. No one will mess with him as long as Megatron was around, so he left for the district but he didn't get Megatron. I can handle anything even if I'm pregnant, he thought. He was going to prove Prowl wrong; he didn't know that this will be his ultimate downfall or that Mirage will be waiting for him.

Skywarp slowly opens his optics, he felt like he was in the softest bed in the universe. The sheets felt like silk but clung to him like a rubber; he stretches and notices that he's naked. His face turns scarlet and he covers himself with the black silk sheets, he notices that this room seems very familiar. A white marble floor, black walls with intricate patterns, and it's huge; much bigger than his room. This room was his father's; he was in his father's bedchamber. He was in the palace! What kind of kidnapper would go here, there are no valuables here anymore most of which were stolen by soldiers. He notices that he had no bandages and no bruises, how is that possible? He thought. How long had I been out, was it hours or months? He thought.

"It's good to see that you're alright my King." The voice said. It was the kidnapper, or so he presumed. The kidnapper was about 6'5 and has white cropped hair and scarlet optics; he can tell that this optics seemed like a drone's. He has on a tight, black jumpsuit and a trench coat with black combat boots. He has more muscles than Skywarp, but retained an almost lithe figure.

"W-Who are you?" Skywarp asked.

"I am Tidal Wave, I used to be your father's knight but now I'm yours since he is gone." He replied. He almost sounded like a drone but he seems almost guilty for my father's demise, he thought.

"Since you were my father's knight, do you know who killed him?" Skywarp asked.

"I am sorry my King I do not know who killed him, he ordered me away when the castle got invaded." So he was a drone, he thought.

"How did you get rid of the bruises?" He asked.

"I combine the medicine with nanites and injected them into your Energon stream; they ate away the scar tissues and healed your wounds." He replied.

"There is one problem that the nanites can't alleviate though." He said.

"Oh and what is that?" Skywarp asked.

"Your erection." He replied bluntly. Skywarp turned several shades of red and felt so embarrassed, so he notices my problem. He thought glumly.

"I rather not have you in discomfort, I can offer my assistance." He said. Was he offering to have sex with me! He thought in disbelief.

"I r-rather not have you stooping to that level." Skywarp said in discomfort.

"I've done it many times for your father." He really wishes that he didn't hear that, it was so embarrassing!

"I just don't want to lose my virginity yet; I was saving it for someone special!" Skywarp said shyly.

"I did many other things than interfacing, like with my mouth and servos." Tidal Wave informed him. Technically he wouldn't lose his virginity if it was oral, and he really needed the relief.

"I accept your offer." Skywarp said. It was then that the sheets were ripped from him, revealing his naked form. Tidal Wave was on his knees and grabbed his cable gently, he could feel it twitch.

"Oral or servos?" He asked. There was a long, pregnant silence; a pin could've been heard if it dropped.

"…..Oral." He replied. Instantly hot warmth engulfed his cable, he gasped and digs his fingers into the bed. He could feel that skilled, long tongue teasing his tip and gently lapping the pre-cum up. He almost came right there. His cheeks were flushed and his body is covered in a layer of sweat, dear Primus he is good! He thought. In a few minutes he gave a low moan as he came into his mouth, he fell limp on the bed and watched as Tidal Wave swallowed it all in one gulp. He almost got hard from that sight, it would've been better if that this was Prowl he thought. Neither of them notices that a person was watching the show, that the person had oily black hair and lusty yellow optics. This person was Oil Slick.

Bumblebee was pretty sure that he had seen this place before in a videogame, but right now the name escapes him. Polyhex is shrouded in fog and the more he walked the more he notices something was off, there were house but the paint was peeling. There were stores but all the windows were cracked, there was a stroller but no baby, weird he thought. He heard a sigh and turned around to see Mirage, he tries to talk with him but he ran. He followed in pursuit, shouting for him to come back. It was then that the real nightmare began, the peeling paint became skin, the windows had streaks of blood now, and the stroller with no baby was filled to the brim with baby heads. He kept running in fear of that now, he didn't dare go back into the town. He was in the cemetery now and servos were sprouting up now, he almost screamed. The servos grabbed him and he was being dragged into the ground, he saw Mirage mouth something before he was engulfed in darkness.


	18. Ghost

Poisoned Memory Chapter Seventeen

Suggested Themes:

Bumblebee- Blind Justice by Zektbach, I Miss You by Blink 182

Main Themes- They by Jem, La Isla Bonita (Twilight Guardians Cover) by Madonna

The light of the Cybertronian sun went through the broken windows of the Seeker Palace, leaving rainbows dancing in the shadows. But there were far many more shadows than they are rainbows, more darkness than light, more evil than good, more lust than love, and more war than peace. It always seems that the worst of life was bigger than the best, for Skywarp. He woke up from a dreamless slumber, naked and bewildered at first. But when Tidal Wave came in with a tray of orange Energon and buttery Energon croissants, he remembers what happened. He remembers Tidal Wave's hot mouth on his….he turns a deep shade of red and covers his face in shame.

"Oh dear Primus!" He muttered into the black silk sheet. Tidal Wave immediately sets the tray on top of the nightstand and goes over to the bed; he then grabs a fistful of the sheet and yanks it off the bed. Skywarp yelps and covers his private parts with his servos, mostly out of surprise of how cold it is.

"My King, are you ill?" Tidal Wave monotonously asked. Tidal Wave immediately "scans" Skywarp and finds that he has no illness whatsoever….so why was he…like this. Skydive did this before, Tidal Wave thought. Is he going to cry and apologize to me like his father?

"W-Well no, b-but I'm…h-hungry." Skywarp lied. He grabs a croissant and takes a bite out of it, he could taste the sweetness and butter at the same time. Tidal Wave couldn't have made this, he thought. Drones have no taste buds or feel pain or pleasure, so who made it? He wonders.

"He's not ill, Tidal Wave, but just confused….." A voice drawled out. Skywarp drops his croissant in surprise and watches as the door opens, it was Oil Slick! He was wearing a dusty, black jacket and tight, black shirt with black leather pants and combat boots. What was he doing here? How did he find me? How do they know each other? Skywarp wondered. Tidal Wave doesn't even turn his head at Oil Slick; he only continues to watch Skywarp, he likes how Skywarp reacts. Bots with pure sparks always have the most interesting reactions….

"W-Well T-Tidal Wave, please leave the room. He and I have very important things to talk about." Skywarp said quietly. Tidal Wave bows and leaves the room, he takes the sheets with him since Skywarp didn't ordered him to return them. Maybe I can get some laundry done now, Tidal Wave thought.

"You know he could've at least left the sheets…." Skywarp muttered. He shivers and rubs his arms desperately in an attempt to get warm. Oil Slick takes off his jacket and drops it on top of his head; Skywarp thanks him and puts it on, he then goes to his father's dresser and grabs a pair of black boxer shorts and a pair of black jeans and puts it on. He only saw his father ever wear jeans when they were at home or amongst people in town, but now Skywarp was wearing them. I really am turning into my father, Skywarp mused.

"I'm amazed how well you look now; even the best doctors couldn't heal all those bruises in such a short time." Oil Slick commented.

"Well Tidal Wave helped me out." Skywarp said quietly. Oil Slick then smirks at him, what is he planning? Skywarp thought.

"I can see…he also did more than that." Oil Slick said coyly. Skywarp then twitches; he was watching us last night! He thought.

"You know I'm into voyeurism, so it's obvious why I was watching." Oil Slick coolly said.

"I know, but how did you know I was here?" Skywarp demanded.

"Well if I was a kidnapper, I would have to choose a location where people would last go to. This place is desolate and huge, and there are plenty of hidden, escape tunnels. Also, you can jam signals here in the palace. Plus let's say Tidal Wave and I know each other." Oil Slick replied. I hope it's not intimately, Skywarp thought.

"So anything else happened, while I was….indisposed?" Skywarp asked. I've only been out for a day and the dorms reopen in maybe two days or so, he thought.

"Well, Bumblebee is missing and Megatron got his hair cut." Oil Slick said bluntly.

"Oh well that's great- WHAT!" Skywarp screeches out. Well I guess screeching runs in the family, Oil Slick thought.

Bumblebee wasn't a fan of the color white or pink, mostly because it reminded him of his days in the orphanage. Those days of blood on the snow, flesh being charred, kids running, the smell of gasoline everywhere, despair and hunger all around, and wretched hopelessness all around. Yet Sari showed him how to make a snowball, Sari made him a fort, Sari put a bandage over his wounds, Sari always smelled like fun, and Sari was hope…

"Wake up now little Mirage look-alike." A deep voice boomed out. Bumblebee snaps his blue optics at the sound of the voice and looks around to see who's there. He could see that the room was large enough to house a hundred people, just like a palace, and the walls were made of gold. The large dining table that can seat a hundred people was made of gold, so where the chairs that have tall backs like a mighty oak and the chair Bumblebee was in. Bumblebee's wrists were encased in large, golden cuffs and so were his ankles; no matter how hard he moved the cuffs wouldn't loosen their hold. I hate gold he thought.

"How do you like your new attire?" The voice asked, clearly amused from Bumblebee's struggle. He was dressed in a shimmering, golden dress; it has no sleeves and a big yellow bow in the front of it. The bottom of the dress ruffles whenever he moved and the sparkling, golden high-heel shoes bothered him. He hates how that this slagger actually did this and to his hair! His short golden hair has a giant yellow bow on top of his hair. I look like a slagging Christmas present for some vain King! He thought angrily.

"Oh you don't like your new attire….too bad." The voice cooed like a child would when beating up their sibling. Bumblebee let out a string of curses and demanded for this "voice" to appear, but the voice didn't.

"Show yourself you slagger!" Bumblebee demanded again. He felt a hot breath against the nape of his neck, Bumblebee tensed up at this.

"Oh slag!" Bumblebee muttered under his breath. It was then that he heard a series of evil chuckles which was followed by a bite on his ear, not a cannibalistic bite but an attempt to be romantic bite. Slag, Bumblebee cursed again.

"You are such a pretty little thing, aren't you?" The voice drawled. So Primus help me I'll kick his aft! Bumblebee thought.

"Pretty as Mirage…." The voice continued. Bumblebee optics widens at hearing "Mirage". Does he know something about him? Bumblebee wondered.

"What do you know about Mirage?" Bumblebee asked. Bumblebee winced when he felt the voice blow air into his ear.

"Oh that he's petite, smooth, and…dead." The voice said in a deadpanned tone. Bumblebee tenses up again. Dead as in dead? He can't be dead! Bumblebee screeched in his mind. So was he just seeing a ghost all these times? Was it all just a lie like the cake? What is the truth? What is reality? He thought.

"Dead?" Bumblebee squeaked out. He could feel a pair of sharp claws digging into his neck, but he couldn't see it. If I could only get out these slagging cuffs! Bumblebee huffed.

"You know I could just crush your windpipe in like a nutcracker does to a nut." The voice informed him. Bumblebee just sighed in exasperation, he wasn't afraid of this voice.

"Crush you like a nut…." The voice repeated and squeezed tighter. Bumblebee started wheezing and coughing from the lack of air. My baby needs air! Bumblebee thought. Oh Primus my baby is going to die before he had his first breath!

"No it will be you who shall be crushed, once and for all." A new voice echoed. It was light and airy, but exasperatingly sad just like Mirage's. It's Mirage! Bumblebee thought. He could hear that Mirage was behind him but couldn't see him because the chair was facing forwards.

"Oh Mirage it's you! I knew you'd come back to me someday! So did you ever find Trailbreaker?" The voice taunted.

"No, he's gone…far too gone." Mirage whispered.

"Well I knew you would only come back if someone had your other half." The voice cooed. What does he mean by other half? Bumblebee thought.

"Oh Primus forgive me for I am about to sin, again." Mirage muttered. Bumblebee heard a loud bang and something that fell to the floor and made a loud "thump" sound. It was then that the room, the chairs, the gold, and everything started to melt away. It all turned into large clumps of gray before they morphed into trees and boulders, even Bumblebee's dress was gone and all he has on is his underwear. Figures my clothes would be gone, Bumblebee thought. Well at least I'm free from the chair.

"Polyhex is at rest now….." Mirage informed him. It was then that Mirage appeared in front of him, he was in a white silk robe and there was blood all over it. It must be the voice's blood, Bumblebee thought.

"I know what it's like to be cold and in the dirt, here let this small gift help you." Mirage said eloquently. He takes off his robe and gives it to Bumblebee, who then puts it on. Mirage was standing before him just glowing in the moonlight. I bet he had sex or maybe it's from the pregnancy, Bumblebee thought.

"I wish I could be truly part of you…but I still have things to do." Mirage whispered loudly. He cracks a small, sad smile at Bumblebee and vanishes. Did that really just happened? Bumblebee thought. Bumblebee spent minutes, maybe even hours in a trance before getting up and leaving the place.

"No I don't care about what you're doing with Soundwave just do as I say and patrol the skies!" A voice gritted into the cell phone. That voice was Megatron, a very pissed off Megatron. His once long black hair is now short, short enough where it barely reaches past his ears. Some of the hair actually curls into miniature ringlets, only noticeable to those with good eyesight. He had his hair literally chopped off because for Bumblebee…maybe.

"M-Megatron…" A voice croaked. Megatron turns to see Bumblebee in a bloody robe and looked like he saw an army of the undead. Bumblebee loses his footing and falls to the floor, Megatron rushes and cradles Bumblebee's head into his lap.

"Oh my sweet, little dancer…" Megatron muttered and gathered Bumblebee into his arms. He goes to take him upstairs. He had so many things on his plate, but now he had this to his plate! Would it kill Primus to throw him a bone once in a while!


	19. Artificial

Poisoned Memory Chapter Eighteen

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Bring Me to Life by Evanescence, The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot by Brand New

Bumblebee felt very warm, warmer than he has been recently. No cold bodies, no fire, no…..loneliness. His optics snaps open and he jolts up, He immediately regrets that because his back feels sore. It feels like he has been sleeping on the floor for a night, yet he notices that this wasn't Megatron's or his own room. He remembers hazily that Megatron found him, but everything after that was a blur. The room was bare and only has a few bonsai plants to decorate it; there is a giant tree and a futon, this room definitely screams Prowl's. Bumblebee stretches and yawns, feeling his circuitry moan and pop. His sensors picked up another signal in this room, there was someone else here. Probably Prowl playing the stealthy ninja, Bumblebee thought.

"Hey Prowl come out and tell me how long I've been out!" Bumblebee yawned. He hears the tree creak and looks to see Prowl on top of a branch.

"You've been out for a few days." Prowl coolly informed him. Bumblebee's face lost all color and he immediately puts a servo to his abdomen, he sighs with relief that he could still feel his sparkling there.

"You're sparkling is just fine…..we still haven't found Skywarp if you're wondering." Prowl said gloomily. Bumblebee almost forgot about Skywarp, no wonder Prowl seems sad. He is so in love with him, Bumblebee's mind chirped.

"When is school going to start?" Bumblebee asked. Prowl glares at him for Bumblebee's apparent apathy towards Skywarp.

"Tomorrow." Prowl replied. Bumblebee gapes at Prowl; he thought school wouldn't start for another week or so.

"I-Isn't that a bit early?" Bumblebee asked.

"No it's starting on its normal schedule, Bumblebee you've been comatose for about a week." Prowl elaborated. A week, how the frag is that a few days! Bumblebee nearly screeched at Prowl.

"Why the Pits am I not in the hospital?" Bumblebee screeched. His face is red with anger towards Prowl.

"You weren't in a critical state and Megatron brought you here, he knew you would receive 'better' treatment here than there." Prowl icily informed him.

"Now since you're up to speed…..I need to know if you saw Skywarp in Polyhex or should I say in the giant hole of Polyhex." Bumblebee frowns at him; Polyhex isn't a giant hole the last time he checked. What happened at Polyhex?

"What do you mean Polyhex is a giant hole?" Bumblebee asked.

"You know it's a crater, nothing but a large space of rocks. It was like the district never existed, liked it was erased from existence." Bumblebee remembers Mirage. Mirage loves to paint, with ink, and he's from there. Mirage saved him from being potentially raped and beaten that night; did he have the power to destroy a whole district? Mirage is more questions than answers, Bumblebee thought.

"Did you see Skywarp there?" Prowl gritted out. For a ninja, he doesn't have a lot of patience. Bumblebee thought.

"No I didn't, is the search party still going on?" Bumblebee asked. Prowl grimaces, it was a sign that they stopped searching for Skywarp. If Skywarp is still missing after a year, he'll be presumed dead and all of his stuff will go to the nearest family relatives. It's only been like a week there's still a hot he can be found alive, Bumblebee wanted to say but didn't.

"So has everyone come back empty handed?" Bumblebee inquired.

"Oil Sick has yet to return or contact anyone." Prowl said.

"Maybe Oil Slick found Skywarp already, but Skywarp doesn't want to come back just yet. I bet he's still at the Seeker's Palace." Bumblebee thought out loud. Prowl optics brighten up at what Bumblebee said, he jumps off the tree branch and sprints out of the room. Not even thanks for the idea Bumblebee or you're a genius, Bumblebee grumbled. It was then that Seaspray pokes his head from the door and stares at Bumblebee.

"Where is daddy going?" Seaspray asked.

"Finding your mommy." Bumblebee cooed.

"Is daddy going to frag mommy now?" It was with that Bumblebee burst out laughing.

"It took about a week, give or take a few days, but all of the rooms inside the palace are finally restored to their former glory." Oil Slick said proudly. Oil Slick and Tidalwave have spent the past week toiling to fix the palace's interior for days; Skywarp wasn't very good with heavy labor or construction so he made meals and snacks for them. The little "incident" between Skywarp and Tidalwave was almost like it never happened, well almost.

"Would you like me to pleasure you now since I am done with my work?" Tidalwave asked bluntly. He's been asking Skywarp this whenever he gets a task done, no matter how trivial. Skywarp would blush in embarrassment and shake his head no in response and Tidalwave would say nothing and find something else to do as usual. Yet today, the way Tidalwave asked made it feel different. Usually Tidalwave would ask like a drone, completely devoid of any emotion whatsoever. But today Tidalwave sounded a bit hopeful, like he wanted Skywarp to say yes. Skywarp shakes his head at the thought and decided it was foolish to think that way.

"Oil Slick, is everyone still looking for me?" Skywarp inquired.

"Yes the search for you is still going on; you should really call Prowl or Yoketron to tell them where you are. But you're not going to until you figure out a place for Tidalwave, are you?" Skywarp spent the past week trying to figure out where would be a safe place for Tidalwave; Tidalwave couldn't stay at the palace all year long, he would be alone while Skywarp would be in school. Skywarp couldn't hand him over to the Elite Guard; they would tear Tidalwave up bit by bit. He wouldn't hand him over to Megatron; it was like giving an ADHD child a machinegun. He couldn't hand him over to Yoketron; it was bad enough that Skywarp and Seaspray were eating his food for free. Where can I send Tidalwave? Skywarp wondered.

"May I make a suggestion, my King?" Tidalwave requested. Skywarp couldn't help but blush even harder by the "My King" part, he wanted to correct Tidalwave that the Seeker Monarchy has been long dead but he never had the heart to break Tidalwave's hope for the kingdom's revival.

"I could just hibernate in my true form until you come back here on the weekends after your schooling for the week is done." Skywarp looks curiously at Tidalwave. What is a "true form"? Is he a holograph? Skywarp wondered. Skywarp looks at Oil Slick for answers, but Oil Slick looks at Tidalwave waiting for an explanation.

"It would be better if you both followed me because none of you would understand what I am talking about." Tidalwave informed them. Tidalwave walks towards the door that leads to the basement, he opens the door and gestures for both of them to follow him and they did. They followed him down the winding stairs and through the cobwebs until they found themselves standing in front of a weapon of mass destruction.

A branch claws Prowl's arms but he ignores the stinging sensation as he sprints towards the Seeker's Palace. He was breaking tree roots and turning rocks into the sand thanks to the power he was putting his feet, he desperately wants Skywarp to be at the palace all safe and sound. It was the only place that might have Skywarp, he is alive and I'll find him there. Prowl tells himself. If anything happens to Skywarp….Prowl would never forgive himself.

The robot in front of them stood at a towering height, most likely twenty or thirty stories, it was huge in size. Black and white decorates its torso, arms, legs, and head. It has red optics like Decepticons but large wings like those planes from Earth. There were wires coming from its back and large volts of electricity are coursing through those wires and into it. Its head was shaped like the front part of a large speed boat; the face was silver and bears a startling resemblance to Tidalwave. So this is what Tidalwave really looks like? Skywarp was awestricken and so was Oil Slick. They never seen a mech this size, except for Omega Supreme. The question was, is Tidalwave as destructive and mindless as Omega Supreme?

"That is my true form, the form you see here is merely the key to activating my true form." Tidalwave gestures from himself towards the giant mech. He's like Omega Supreme except sentiment, Oil Slick thought.

"W-What were 'you' built for?" Skywarp blurted out.

"I was built to combat Omega Supreme and prevent him from wiping out the Decepticons." Tidalwave informed him.

"If you were built for that then why didn't you stop Omega Supreme?" Oil Slick asked crossly.

"The scientist built me with the ability to be like other mechs, with their emotions, but without their weaknesses. That way I would not mindlessly slaughter innocent bystanders, unlike Omega Supreme. The problem was it takes a very long time to develop an artificial spark and programming to ensure that I would not destroy everything in path. Unfortunately it was too late to send me to fight Omega Supreme because he already destroyed the Decepticons….I'm very sorry for failing you my King." Tidalwave apologized. Skywarp was about to say that he didn't have to apologize, but Tidalwave puts his servo on Skywarp's lips to silence him. He then uses his other servo to get his gun from his boot pocket and turns around, he points up at the corner of the ceiling and shoots three times. Skywarp hears a groan and then the sound of a body hitting the cement floor; they all run towards the body, Tidalwave points the gun on the back of the mech that fell. The mech is bleeding profusely and he groans from the pressure, his black hair is matted with dry Energon blood. Skywarp knows that short black hair from somewhere.

"A ninja spy, are you here to finish what your kind done to the Seekers a long time ago?" Tidalwave gritted out. Tidalwave turns the body over and Skywarp lets out a horrifying scream, it was Prowl. Prowl is all bloody and hurt, Tidalwave is about to pull the trigger again but Skywarp shields him with his body.

"Please don't kill him Tidalwave, he's my friend!" Skywarp pleaded. Tidalwave drops his gun in surprise and Oil Slick rushes upstairs to find some bandages to stop the bleeding. Tidalwave wants to die; he just made his King cry. He was no better than this ninja scum, he deserves to die….Tidalwave believes.


	20. Kidnapped

Poisoned Memory Chapter Nineteen

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- At the End of the Day from Les Miserables, God Send Me an Angel by Amanda Perez

His hair was short again; it hasn't been short in nearly eight years. His long hair made him look chivalrous, umbrage of his true nature, and it made him look younger. He didn't cut his side bangs, but his hair barely reaches pass the nape of his neck, he doesn't look like that rock star imposter now. No, that little countenance of him only appears to get some monetary gain. Neither humans nor most Autobots can tell that he's not singing; he's just merely changing the pitch of his voice to match to the rhythm of the particular song. Singing requires some passion and ambition for it to be enjoyable for the singer, Megatron doesn't dare use his ambition for something as expendable as singing. It was a façade that he uses to make him seem harmless and forgotten everything about the Great Wars, but barely beneath the surface his lust for the power his people once had back. He desires to see those very Autobots who flutter to their nice, safe homes, perish from having their sparks ripped out of their chambers or bow before him. He was created for this very purpose by his father, Fallen, and his twin to an extent. Yet there wasn't room for two leaders in this life, which was why his twin had to die that die. His twin was to suppose to die that day….yet he could see a wraith of him at times. His mischievous, insane purple optics stare at him in mirrors or a silhouette of his body is leaning across the doorway.

He wasn't insane like Galvatron…Megatron was the sane, rational one in the family. They were counterparts, opposites, and rivals of each other. His twin was dead; he left him in the forest that day. Even if he somehow managed to survive that saber through his spark, the creatures of the forest probably had pieces of him in their bellies. His twin was far too wild, savage, and mad to share leadership with, his twin would want it all and so did Megatron. Megatron did not like to share with his twin…that includes with his lover. His "steady" lover is residing in the ninja's room right now; he could imagine him trying to call that little organic friend of his, she probably still isn't picking up her phone. Oh that little organic girl is one of Megatron's unwitting pawns in his game for power, for now she is locked away on some desolate island. She was replaced with an android to make it seem she wasn't missing; she won't get rescued until Bumblebee finds her, and that is exactly what Megatron wants. If the plan went well, Bumblebee would be a hero and later promoted to Elite Guard status and Megatron would have another spy working for him. Even is Bumblebee was sworn to secrecy, he would tell Megatron because he loves him. Love is the greatest weapon in war, right next to intelligence.

Prowl wasn't sure how long he was out, but all he knows that it was night now. No light came into the window just the darkness of the night and twinkling of the far-off stars. A star has suddenly vanished, he muses that planet's life was snub just now. Maybe some giant mech ate that planet, his mom would have told him if _**she**_ were here. Now his mind turns a blank, repressing the images of his mother's lassitude and pink dresses. His mind now focuses on the IV Energon drip in his arm, pumping in much needed Energon blood in his veins. His torso was wrapped in white bandages like one of those Earth mummies and he was in slight pain by his wound. He remembers a taciturn, emotionless mech standing next to Skywarp and then….darkness. He nearly skips a heartbeat as he remembers Skywarp! Skywarp is somewhere here, alive and safe but Prowl was incapacitated by his wounds to go and find him. He then tries to focus on his surroundings, hoping it would tell him more about his new environment.

The room was stereotypically white like a hospital's and has a tile floor like the hospital. He could see a chair right next to his bed and on top of it was his bloodied shirt and weapons. If he was in a hospital they would have cleaned the items and hidden them away until his release, he wasn't in a hospital. The door creaks open and reveals a very tall mech in a black jumpsuit with an albino's coloring, it was the same mech that shot him! In his servos was a tray of soup with lumps of Energon and a cup of Energon tea. The mech was frowning at Prowl for being awake, he was hoping to deliver him the food quietly when Prowl was still unconscious. He could tell he was going to be here for awhile….

"Where's Skywarp!" Prowl demanded angrily. The mysterious mech rolls his optics at his outburst just like a mother does with her child.

"King Skywarp is asleep at the moment; it took Sir Oil Slick a few hours to quell his worry." The mysterious mech stated. The Seeker's royalty has long been since dead, using titles like that is archaic. Prowl was tempted to say but the promise of death from the mysterious mech makes him be silent.

"I am Tidalwave and you are in one of the palace's medical rooms." Tidalwave informed Prowl. His face doesn't change expressions when he speaks, only his voice lets anyone know how he feels. Prowl surmised.

"I heard what you said about Omega Supreme…how they developed a spark for you. Why didn't you stop it?" Prowl inquired. That question has been eating away at his processor for quite awhile.

"King Skydive….the late King Skydive….was a very sincere mech. He didn't like war, but he didn't like the thought of his race being extinct either. He made very…difficult choices to protect his race. In the end though, it all failed…he knew that he was going to die that day. He said in his small, fragile voice that when you're time draw nears your spark feels it first…I didn't understand what he meant by that and I still don't. He spared me from the onslaught by putting me in a state of cryogenic hibernation like one of those Earth animals. I have always theorized that Skydive was the only mech, or person at all, that actually believed I was more than just a weapon." His tone suggested sadness, but some shock was there. Maybe it was because no one else thought about him beyond his expressed mission, Prowl pitied him.

"What are you to King Skywarp?" Tidalwave asked bluntly. A good question…..just what are we to each other? Prowl wondered.

"I am his….friend." Prowl stated firmly and accurately. Tidalwave's red optics narrows like he doesn't believe him but goes back to the former dullness like his face.

"What are you to him?" Prowl asked back. Tidalwave's face flits between concentration and annoyance like he is trying to process Prowl's words and meaning.

"I am whatever he wills me to be. I am his knight, servant, companion…and his consort." Prowl is taken aback by this. Fiery, envious anger burns Prowl's spark, while cold assumption douses his calm mind. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel like he was going to come to _**hate**_ Tidalwave.

Sari wasn't sure how long she has been in this tiny, white, fluorescent cell; but she can conclude it has been about two weeks since being ensconced by her occult kidnappers. She thought at first in a few days there will be a rescue team coming to save her, but after a week it seemed futile. Who knew that helping some blonde girl with a rainbow scarf across the street would lead to do this? Only in Detroit would a seemingly harmless girl would be a kidnapper….Bumblebee would have probably made a billion jokes by now if he were here. But no, he's having the time of his life with a celebrity at the most technological advanced planet in the universe. He's probably snaking on some honey cakes with high-grade oil right now, while I'm just eating another frozen TV dinner. Sari grimaced inwardly. She picks at her microwavable mash potatoes and stabs her green peas; she has come to loathe green peas ever since they became a recurring food source for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. One day, a miracle happened. Instead of getting another TV dinner for lunch, her kidnappers gave her a cell phone. A real, working cell phone!

"You have one call make it count." The blonde girl with a rainbow scarf informed her. Sari dials the only number she knew that could help her, she called Bumblebee.


	21. Rescue

Poisoned Memory Chapter Twenty

Suggested Themes:

Bumblebee- Superman (It's Not Easy) by Five for Fighting, Howl by Florence and the Machine

Main Themes- The Garden of Everything by Maaya Sakamoto and Steven Conte, Moonlight Sonata by Atra Aeterna

Bumblebee did not know if he should believe that Sari was actually calling him. At first he thought it was some form of a desperate hallucination that his mind wanted to conjure up so he could have some image that Sari stilled cared about him. Bumblebee lets the phone ring three more times before he firmly decided that he wasn't hallucinating and it was really Sari that was calling. He picks up the phone and hits the "accept" button. He then hears faint breathing on the other end like Sari just ran a triathlon or she watched several horror movies in the row, but it was rather nice to hear her breathing again. But then Bumblebee remembers the times he tried to call her, the nights he spent waiting for her calls. She's calling me now when she specifically nagged me to call her as soon as I arrived on Cybertron? Geez and here I thought it was some technical difficulty or something, but she's been just ignoring me for like a week! Bumblebee thought angrily.

"Hey, my so-called best friend, where have you been? I've been through so much slag that I needed my best friend for it! But you didn't even call me once, while I called you like a million times! So where have you been? Chumming it up with Alexis or sharing glossas with Carlos? Well I wanted you to-" A pained groan erupted from the other end effectively ending Bumblebee's rant.

"Please, Bumblebee, you have to believe me I didn't mean to do that to you. But you see I've been kidnapped and held captive for the past week or so….I know it sounds far-stretched but I am telling you the truth! Think about it, why the Hell wouldn't I be calling my best friend everyday especially since he's dating a musician!" Bumblebee's anger deflates at Sari's impromptu logic.

"Oh…well if you're kidnapped then how the frag are you able to call me?" Bumblebee asked bluntly. Bumblebee then hears some scratching noise and something hitting the ground, he then hears a loud curse that sounds like came from Sari.

"So you will know that we have her here and we won't give her back unless you meet our demand of a million credits." An audible click was heard and that meant the kidnappers hanged up. Various emotions go through Bumblebee's body: anger at the kidnapper's blatant mistreatment of Sari, worry for Sari's health, helplessness for not preventing this, guilt for accusing Sari of abandonment, and suspicion at why the kidnappers contacting him for the money. The kidnappers know that Sari is the daughter of Professor Isaac Sumdac, a very affluent inventor and owner of the largest robotic manufacturing company in the world, so why not contact her father for the money? Another thing is that they didn't disclose their location to drop the ransom off. They also did not mention to not contact the cops, FBI, or the Elite Guard like most professional kidnappers would. They also let Sari use her own phone to contact him so Bumblebee could trace Sari's location through the phone….This was all too wrong about this kidnapping, it's like they want Bumblebee to save Sari.

Two hours before Bumblebee got the call, Seaspray was out of Master Yoketron's home with his Horse Sea doll in his servo. Now most people would think that this boy was trying to find his Papa, Prowl, or his Momma, Skywarp, because he knows that they are missing but that isn't the case. No, he's traveling to the main district of Cybertron, so he could find this Sideswipe and fulfill the dying wish of that mech. He didn't have the ability to go before, what with having constant, watchful optics from Prowl, Skywarp, and Yoketron. Yet, with everyone so concerned with Skywarp's disappearance and now Prowl's, it seems that their optics have stopped watching Seaspray. The main district is where all the higher-level Autobots like those in the Elite Guard or Council members or those with fabulous high-credit jobs and lavish lifestyles. Sideswipe must be an Autobot like Grapple, so he must be there. Seaspray rationalized. He wanders through the district and admiring how tall the buildings are and how shiny the metal-alloy of the buildings is. Eventually, he was able to get over his awestruck behavior and began asking around random mechs and femmes if they know Sideswipe. For the first thirty minutes, the only answer he receives was a loud, resounding "no" from the strangers. After another ten minutes, he was able to find a mech that might know the whereabouts of Sideswipe. The mech had beautiful gold optics and long, golden hair with a small braid in his hair. At first, Seaspray wasn't going to ask this mech because the mech has some black cloth over his mouth like he was hiding something sinister. But Seaspray wanted answers so he could fulfill Grapple's dying wish.

"Do you see that building made of gold? That is where Sunstreaker, Sideswipe's older twin, resides in. He owns the penthouse at the top. He probably knows where Sideswipe is." The strange mech uses one of his long tan fingers to point at the gold building about a few yards from them. Seaspray's blue optics widens at how extravagant the building is, only the filthy rich must live there. Seaspray turns his head to face the stranger again and to thank him, but the stranger seems to have disappeared. Seaspray shrugs at the mech's sudden disappearance and begins his journey to the golden building.

Sideways is on the top roof of a condemn building in the main district. He has purple optics right now and his long, gold hair is incredibly short at the moment. His black mask is still hiding his mouth and the lower part of his face. He is sitting down with his legs crossed over each other; he seems to be comfortable with this position for he was still able to see Seaspray and has enough room to project his master from his optics. His master looks just like him except with golden optics and long, golden hair with a small braid. His master is sitting with his legs crossed like him. To the average person, they seem to be identical twins. Yet, his master is far older than him or anyone on this planet. He was old as Primus himself, much older than the planet Cybertron is.

"Master Unicron, the boy is on his way to deliver the message. Everything is going according to what you dictated, eventually Starscream shall die." His master's smiles visibly pleased with this piece of news. His master raises his hand and fans out his fingers; he then collapses his fingers against his palm, this was secret gesture to end the hologram and their communications for now. Sideways shuts his optics to end the hologram and then opens them to see that his master isn't there. Sideways smiles and gets up from his spot to go downstairs, while humming under his breath.

"Starscream will die; Starscream will die for he is needed."

At first, Seaspray liked the golden building because it was something he has never seen before and he likes things that are different. But as soon as he gets into the building and asks the concierge for help, the concierge sneered at him for interrupting some important phone call. Seaspray had to wait ten minutes before the concierge was done with his important phone call. It was then that the concierge then decided to lecture Seaspray on the importance of "grown-up stuff" that it is more important than trivial things from a child. Eventually, Seaspray was able to ask his question and the concierge begrudgingly informed him that Sunstreaker is on the 50th floor, Penthouse One. Seaspray then takes the elevator to reach the penthouse, the music was the same mediocre music that only people in a hurry would listen to and try to start a conversation with. After a few minutes, he finally makes it to the floor. A mech in a black leisure suit with pointed black Italian shoes is in front of Sunstreaker's penthouse door. His wheat-yellow hair is fanned out on sides like some retro haircut from the disco era and his bangs are dyed black. He has a heart-shape face with small, red lips and large, animated blue optics. He must be a model from the Earth 70's, Seaspray thought.

"So you're the little mech that wanted to see me. Did you want an autograph from the most beautiful mech in the universe?" The mech flips his hair like he thought it was cool. Seaspray quickly deduces the mech is Sunstreaker, and he definitely is the most narcissist mech he has ever met.

"No, but do you know where Sideswipe is?" Seaspray tentatively asked. One of Sunstreaker's golden eyebrows raises like he seems curious or surprised that a mech as small as Seaspray did not want his autograph.

"He's out training with Rodimus Prime…again." Sunstreaker sneers, not at Seaspray but at his twin's "blatant" abandonment.

"Oh, can you give this to Sideswipe when he comes back then." Seaspray pulls out the letter from his Horse Sea's pouch and hands it over to Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker checks the front for an address, but sees nothing on either side of the letter.

"Who is this from?" Sunstreaker asked.

"It's from Grapple, he's dead now but his last wish was for me to deliver this letter to Sideswipe." Seaspray replied. Sunstreaker frowns, but quickly gives Seaspray a pearly-white smile.

"Thanks for this; I'll give this to my twin. Here's my number, call me and I'll gladly repay you the favor I owe you." Sunstreaker says sweetly and pulls a business card from the front pocket of his leisure suit, he then hands the card to Seaspray. Seaspray smiles and walks to the elevator, while Sunstreaker goes inside his penthouse. Inside his penthouse, he strolls over to the sink and drops the letter there. He then goes over to one of the many drawers in the kitchen and pulls out a small lighter; he then uses his thumb to flick the lighter on. Once lit, he drops the lighter on the letter and the letter immediately catches fire. Sunstreaker watches as the fire lick away the envelope along with the words scrawled on the letter. Sunstreaker smiles one of his famous "I-am-sexy-evil-and-victorious" smiles.

"That's what you get, you filthy, dead architect. No one _**ever**_ steals my brother away from me, not without getting burned." And with the last of the letter turned into a black, ashy lump; he then turns the sink's handle and washes away the evidence of Grapple's love.

Bumblebee was having a particular problem with tracing the location of the call. The problem was that he has no idea how to trace a call or pinpoint the location, in the movies actors make this so easy….And then a brilliant idea comes into his mind. Aelita, the doll from Code Lyoko that Professor Sumdac made for him, acts to Bumblebee's voice commands and she can connect with the phone. All I have to do is connect her to the phone and command her to trace the call, and then I'll be able to find Sari's whereabouts! Bumblebee believes. Bumblebee rushes over to his room and goes into his luggage; he fishes out the Aelita doll and commands her to connect to his phone. Aelita then changes one of her fingers to match the phone's connection hole and connects with it. Bumblebee then commands Aelita to trace the last call's location, Aelita then lurches at the command and begins searching. A few, tense minutes later Aelita is able to give the location.

"The call was made on an island, in the middle of Lake Erie. Thank you for your-" Aelita lurches and uses her normal hand to clutch her head in pain. Bumblebee makes a noise in concern but nearly shouts when he sees Aelita's head on fire. Bumblebee quickly grasps Aelita's hand, the one with his phone, and nearly rips Aelita's finger off to get the phone out of her. He then throws his phone on the bed and grabs his nearby blanket; he then proceeds to smother the air out of the fire and eventually the fire stops. A charred, melted form of Aelita is all that is left of Bumblebee's beloved doll. Yet, through Aelita's sacrifice, he was able to find where Sari is being held. He can now go and free Sari! This was great! Yet, there was a problem to this…how was he going to get there if he's on Cybertron and doesn't have a ship?

Seaspray comes home about an hour after Bumblebee received the call. Seaspray is tired and wanted to just go to bed and sleep, but unfortunately stumbles upon Bumblebee in the hallway. Bumblebee seems to be frantically calling people almost every minute; he was asking something about a ship. Seaspray tries to quietly tiptoe to his room, but is instead caught by Bumblebee. Bumblebee then sighs and hangs up the phone, he then dramatically points at Seaspray's room and unmade futon bed. This was Bumblebee's way of saying, "I know you were gone the whole time, so where the Pits have you been?" Yeah this was going to be turn out to be a great day for Seaspray….

"…I had to deliver a letter for a friend." Seaspray stated vaguely. Bumblebee frowns like he doesn't believe that's the whole story.

"Okay, I had to go to this rich model's house to deliver a letter from some dying mech from the hospital. Since everyone is on a mech-hunt for Prowl and Skywarp, I thought I could deliver the letter without anyone asking me questions…" Until now, Seaspray grimaced. Bumblebee opens his mouth, so he could lecture Seaspray, but then closes it when he fully digests Seaspray's words. He knows some rich model, all rich models have ships! Maybe I can get Seaspray to help me with my "ship" problem. Bumblebee thought.

"I won't tell anyone where you went to, if you can get the model to fork over his ship to me." Seaspray was about to voice his thoughts about how Bumblebee was extorting a mere child, but Bumblebee raises his servo for him to be silent. Bumblebee then throws his phone to Seaspray and Seaspray catches it, Seaspray then pulls out the card that Sunstreaker gave him and dialed the number on the card. After a few rings, Sunstreaker picks up.

"Hey Sunstreaker, remember that favor you owe me? Well I need a ship that can fly in space." Seaspray says quickly.

"….Okay, you're lucky I have five ships so I'll let you have one. Come in an hour and pick it up, it's all yours." Sunstreaker then abruptly hangs up and Seaspray smiles in triumph.

"Bumblebee, he says come in an hour and here's the card with his address and phone number." Seaspray then hands over Sunstreaker's business card to Bumblebee. Bumblebee smiles and moves out of the way so Seaspray can go to his room. Now another problem was solved…..yet a new one just sprung up. He's going to need some backup if he's going to face the kidnappers. Megatron is not picking up his phone and Prowl is still missing…..So who is going to help him now?

The next time Prowl woke up, he notices that the room is bright like the sun was at the peak of its rise. It was possibly noon or maybe a bit earlier than that, Prowl concluded. He feels sore, it was like he went six rounds with Master Yoketron without a break. Yet, it means that his body was healing from the wounds that Tidal Wave gave him. Tomorrow is the first day of school…his first day at Cybertron Academy. It wasn't just going to be his first day, but Bumblebee's and Skywarp's too…..He almost forgot about Skywarp and his mission to save him if not for that thought. He also remembers the conversation and bruises that he got from Tidal Wave. Yeah, this Tidal Wave was a mech that he was probably never going to like…The door to his room swings open slowly and a mech comes in with a silver tray of teapot and cups with two slices of toast. The mech's black hair is in a short pony tail, but his long bangs obscure most of his pale face. He has on a long-sleeved black shirt and dark skinny-jeans with a black apron and black tennis shoes.

"Good morning, Prowl. It is nice to see that you're awake for breakfast." The voice is soft and almost lost in its relief. The voice belongs to Skywarp, Prowl realized. Skywarp is well and alive!

"Skywarp, it's great to see you! How are you? Are you hurt? Did that 'Tidal Wave' mech do something to you? Why didn't you tell anyone where you were!" Prowl's questions soon became filled with anger at Skywarp's lack of commonsense for not calling anyone.

"I'm fine, Prowl, really I couldn't be any better. Tidal Wave is just….a friend of my father and he wanted to help me. And to answer your last question, I just simply didn't feel like it…" The last bit just angers Prowl more. Everyone was worried sick about you, and you just "didn't feel like" soothing anyone's angst! Not even me, out of everyone, I was so scared that you were dead or worse! Prowl fumed inwardly.

"Felt like acting a bit selfish didn't you?" Prowl's curt comment cuts through Skywarp and fills Skywarp with shame.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that…..things became a bit complicated and all sorts of 'emotions' were brought by Tidal Wave's arrival…Well I just f-felt a bit neglected, you know without my family, so I guess I wanted to feel important and wanted by having people search for me….I'm v-very s-sorry about that!" Skywarp stares at the ground, unable to bring himself to look into Prowl's chilly, blue optics. Prowl's anger is slowly dissolved by Skywarp's evident guilt.

"It's okay….I guess. We all can feel 'neglected' at times….especially if you have an aft for a brother like Starscream… Just next time if you decide to 'disappear', at least notify someone." It almost sounded like a joke from Prowl, the closest thing Prowl can call a joke. Skywarp lifts his optics from the ground and smiles a bit at Prowl's sense of humor.

"You know Tidal Wave is going to be refurbishing and repairing the palace while I'm away at school, so I don't have to worry about him that much. Oil Slick will be….doing whatever he does and probably not go to school. So I guess it'll just be you, me, and Bumblebee at the Cybertron Academy. How about after breakfast, we go ho-back to Master Yoketron's place?" Prowl would have been a bit offended that Skywarp didn't considered Master Yoketron's home his home, but then he remembers that Skywarp was more emotionally tied to the palace than to Master Yoketron's home.

"Yeah, let's go back together." Prowl shoots Skywarp a warm smile, while Skywarp nearly mimics Prowl's smile. They were both pretty content with each other's presence.

Bumblebee is angry, no, fuming right now. He has been calling Megatron for the past hour and the damn Lord won't answer his call, he seems to have turned it off after Bumblebee's twelve attempts at calling him. He knows that Megatron turned off his phone because it goes straight to voicemail, and Bumblebee has left such "colorful" messages for Megatron to listen to. Bumblebee was only five minutes away from marching to Megatron's house and kicking his aft, until he hears the door opens. At first, he thought it was Yoketron back from his unsuccessful search of Prowl and Skywarp. But then hears two mechs talking and he immediately recognizes their voices, it was Prowl and Skywarp! Bumblebee runs from the living room to the front door and finds Prowl leaning on Skywarp; they both seem to be talking about family until Bumblebee arrives.

"Prowl, Skywarp, you're alive!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Bumblebee was about to embrace Prowl, but Prowl quickly pushes him out of his way to the hallway. Prowl then clings to the walls and nearly drags himself to his room. Skywarp and Bumblebee remain staring at Prowl's retreating figure, neither sure if they should assist Prowl. Skywarp begins to walk over to Prowl and offers his arm, in which Prowl gladly takes it. Skywarp opens the door to Prowl's room and Prowl thanks him, Prowl then goes into the room and lays down on his futon. Skywarp smiles and closes the door for Prowl, and heads back to where Bumblebee is.

"What the Pits happened to him?" Bumblebee asked bluntly.

"He found me and subsequently got injured…..by an old friend of my father's." The temptation to ask "why" weighs on Bumblebee's tongue, but the need for help on rescuing Sari was of more importance.

"So…how long is Prowl going to be weak?" Bumblebee inquired. Out of everyone, Prowl is one of the best fighters he knows and at least he answers his phone….

"He'll be sore and tired for the next few days, but he won't be back in fighting condition for a while." That was bad for Bumblebee, now who is going to be his backup….

"Hey, Skywarp, I kind of need help with something. Would you be geared for it?" Bumblebee dims his optics to look as though he would cry if Skywarp refused him.

"Sure, I would be glad to assist you in your endeavor. So what is it we'll be doing?" Skywarp asked naively.

"Oh, nothing too huge, we'll just be rescuing my friend from a bunch of kidnappers!" It sounded so simple to Bumblebee, but to Skywarp, it was like being asked to jump into the Pits itself. Yet, Skywarp was a mech of his word and would not refuse Bumblebee in his hour of need.

"So…you're the people I have to give my ship up too?" The way Sunstreaker phrased it; it was more of an insult than a question. Well, it was more like he would trust a child like Seaspray over a pair of grown mechs like Bumblebee and Skywarp.

"Yeah, we also need access to a Space Bridge that can take us to Earth." Bumblebee replied. Sunstreaker frowns like he's thing about turning them down, but then sighs and rolls his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Sure….let me go phone a 'friend' and I'll get you the clearance codes for that." And with that, Sunstreaker throws the keys to Bumblebee and pulls out his cell phone. Bumblebee then grabs Skywarp and nearly drags him inside the ship. The ship's exterior is like the smallest replica of Ultra Magnus's ship, except…..it was a horrible shade of green with flames painted on the sides. The interior was made of smooth metal that it one could barely detect the friction in the floor, the ship was divided into three rooms like a pie chart. The room that Bumblebee and Skywarp were in was the main control room of the ship, blessedly has two seats, a steering wheel to control the ship's direction, an ignition slot, and a large viewing window. The other two rooms have doors, one was a spare bedroom equipped with a small bathroom and the other was a small medical wing for shallow injuries.

"Primus, this looks better on the inside than out!" Bumblebee commented and heads for the seat with steering wheel. Skywarp follows suite and heads for the seat right next to Bumblebee, he peers out the window and sees Sunstreaker closing his phone. Sunstreaker then gives them a thumbs-up like he already cleared it with the Space Bridge crew to enter the Space Bridge. There was only one Space Bridge that allows access to Earth; it was only used for important liaisons of Ultra Magnus or affluent merchants, so they must be posing as a gaudy merchant ship. Even if this ship is hideous, Bumblebee is bubbling with excitement. He was going to rescue Sari and be a hero! It was like a dream come true….

"So this is what one of Earth's lakes look like…" Skywarp didn't sound too impressed, in fact, he was more disappointed. It wasn't that stereotypical blue that almost boarders on white for how pure the water was like in the Earth movies; instead, it was dark and foggy like it was mostly used as a dumping site for waste.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it? Sari and I used to swim in Lake Erie all the time when we were kids!" Bumblebee didn't detect the disappointment in Skywarp, so he sounded pretty proud of the lake. Maybe that would explain your stunted height, Skywarp thought cattily to himself.

"Hey, is that an island?" Skywarp asked dumbfounded that any sort of land formation or vegetation could survive in the middle of a polluted lake. An island, maybe about hundred miles long, with many green plants and trees, is what Skywarp and Bumblebee sees. There was a beach with egg-white sand and thousands of crushed seashells, pebbles, and driftwood on its shoreline; it's like a thing line that stretches from one end of the island to the other. The blue, _clean_ waves were gently being tossed against the shoreline and taking some of the shore with it. They could see a building made of cement and metal that seemed to have gathered some rust over the years, possibly there was a heavy rainstorm one year that made the building look much older than it really is. The building was only five miles, perhaps more, from the shoreline. With the many thickets of trees, the ship could be easily concealed from enemy view on the shoreline. Bumblebee then decides to land the ship on the shoreline, just a few feet away from the ocean so the water doesn't touch the ship.

"Okay, Skywarp, I'll go get Sari while you stay here and guard the ship." Skywarp nods approvingly of this plan. Skywarp knows without his wings, he's useless as a flyer and he wasn't exactly the best of shots when it came to firing his null-rays. We'll be back to Cybertron by the time school starts! This is going to be a piece of Energon cake! Bumblebee believed arrogantly.

At first, Bumblebee thought the island was just pure forestry. Instead, it was like an unholy mesh of forest and jungle, like some agricultural nut and a botanical genius decided to create their own sanctuary. So far he has tripped over at least three small tree roots and five dead vines on the island's floor. He thought it would take only an hour to get there, but it has been two hours since he has been away from the ship and he still doesn't see the building. To add to his growing discomfort, the atmosphere is very humid and hot. Bumblebee's clothes were suited for the fall weather on Cybertron, but not for this kind of nature. It was cooler on the shoreline than in this damn jungle, Bumblebee cursed himself. He should've worn shorts and maybe a thin shirt. Primus damn, this was going to be one very **long** rescue mission. Hopefully, Skywarp has kept himself busy. Bumblebee thought.

It's been two hours since Bumblebee ventured into the jungle, he still wasn't back. For the first hour, Skywarp spent his time cleaning his null-ray guns at least thrice. Eventually, he realized how tedious it was cleaning his guns was and left his weapons on the ship, and then went outside of the ship. His feet, still encased in black sneakers, sinks a bit into the soft sand; it feels rather nice to Skywarp. He wonders how good the sand would feel on the rest of his body. He takes the piece of black string, in which he used to tie his hair in a ponytail, out and lets the gentle, seashore breeze fan it across his back. Skywarp walks towards the water, only a few precious inches away from getting wet, and lowers himself down on the sand. He then spreads himself onto the sand and stretches out; he can hear a few of his metallic bones creak, he then closes his optics and enjoys the cool breeze of the ocean. Bumblebee must be having an exciting time at saving Sari, probably beating up some bad guys while I'm just being the chauffeur…Skywarp's thoughts eventually drifted off to new pastry recipes he wanted to try.

"Maybe I should take a small blowtorch to the crème bleu, instead of just taking a match and lighting it on fire…" A sound of sand crunching beneath someone's feet causes Skywarp to jolt from his thoughts and to sit straight up. He nearly scrambles to get up from the sand and to turn around, he sees a strange-looking mech. The mech is built like some broad scarecrow and seems to be as tall as Skywarp. His face is long, almost like some horse, and has a sharp, beak nose with a small, thin mouth that seems to be in a permanent scowl. He has almost pencil thin, red eyebrows with Autobot blue optics; he has a short red beard that covers his upper lip to beneath his chin. He has red hair that seems to be dreaded, could be from the jungle's humidity or doesn't bathe regularly, and reaches past his muscular, but almost boney shoulders. A very crude, animal-skinned loincloth barely covers the cable of this mech, and Skywarp swears that he saw one of the mech's "bolts" of his cable. Yet, some strange white cape with two metal tips like a gargoyle's wings wraps around the shoulders of the mech. A strange "quality" about the mech is his very long fingertips like someone took the fingers and stretched them out. Another strange quality about this mech is his toes; they are webbed together with a thin, watery membrane like some duck's. Skywarp has to pinch himself to stop staring at the mech's strange toes and into his blue optics.

"Hi, I'm S-Skywarp." The mech does not say anything, but just angles his head like he is saying that he's curious about Skywarp. Maybe this was some Autobot soldier that lost his way to Cybertron and crash-landed here, judging by those lines around his optics and face, he probably hasn't seen another person in a decade. Poor mech, he must've gone mute from the shock that there are other people on this planet. Skywarp thought.

"D-Don't worry, I'm real! Y-You're not hallucinating." It was not the most reassuring thing you can tell a shipwrecked mech, but it was better than total silence. At least that is what Skywarp believes. The strange mech then steps closer to Skywarp; their faces were only inches away from each other, Skywarp can hear the beating of the mech's spark that's how close they are. The strange mech then uses his strange, elongated fingers to feel Skywarp's face. Oh Primus, this mech must have been so alone here….he probably wants to make sure this is real, and I'm just not some crazy delusion.

"It's okay, I'm real and I'm here for you." Skywarp said reassuringly. Skywarp then cups the strange mech's face into his normal, pale servos. He can feel the toughness of the skin like he has spent hours out on the sunny shores and the strange mech's mouth twitching into an awkward smile. The strange mech pulls their face even closer, only an inch away instead of a few. Primus, he's going to kiss me! Skywarp could feel his spark thumping against his chest.

"L-Look, I'm not t-that k-kind of-" The strange mech's face pulls back and then crashes against his forehead. Skywarp thought Starscream was hardheaded, but this strange mech's head was far harder. Skywarp wasn't knocked unconscious the first hit, but then the mech pulls him close and crashes their skulls together again. This time Skywarp loses consciousness and enters a world of lackluster slumber. The strange mech gathers up Skywarp in his arm like he is some fragile treasure and unfurls his wings from his shoulders. He then takes a running start and catches a strong wind, he "swoops" himself in the skies and heads deep into the jungle…with Skywarp in his arms.

It was another two hours before Bumblebee has finally reached that great cement building that Sari is imprisoned in. He is tired, sweaty, and his clothes were sticking to him like hot tar, but nevertheless, he is ready to kick some serious aft. He pushes open the large green doors to the building and enters the building, it was dark and there was a plethora of broken glass on the dirty ground. He can see barrels of oil and some Energon cubes strewn all over the ground. Judging about how many barrels and cubes there were, Cybertronians were recently here. There were two doors, one on the right and one on the left of the building, both lead to adjoining rooms. Sari is behind one of these doors, but which one? Bumblebee thought. Possibly one of the rooms is booby-trapped or the kidnappers could be living there…

"BUMBLEBEE, HELP!" It was Sari screaming, her scream sounds like it was coming from behind the right door. Bumblebee runs to the right door and turns the handle on the door, the door opens and Bumblebee enters the room. Sari, in her same butter-yellow and creamy orange dress, is bound to a chair by chains and a large lock hangs from the chain. Bumblebee looks dumbfounded by this. What kind of bad guy would leave a huge aft lock on his prisoner? It just makes it easier to break it open. Bumblebee thought.

"Uh…I'm here to rescue you Sari!" Bumblebee announced unsteadily. He wasn't exactly sure if this wasn't a trap in itself yet. Sari smiles up at him and blue eyes were brighter than ever at this.

"I knew you would come for me, I just knew it!" Normally, Bumblebee would be flatter and possibly boast about himself right now, but something seems off about this whole kidnapping to Bumblebee.

"Sari, is this room rigged to blow or something?" Because this seems way too easy even for me, Bumblebee added silently.

"No, but I know the kidnappers rigged this place to blow in about….a few minutes or so. They rigged the bomb about a few hours ago, so they would have plenty of time to get out of here." So the kidnappers demanded a ransom, but they're not here to collect it. The kidnappers wanted payment, but instead they're going to blow up some abandon building on a middle of an island. So if they're not in it for the money or "political expression" so what the frag would they get out of this? Do they want to blow me up and Sari? Professor Sumdac has plenty of enemies, but none of them would gain anything from blowing up his daughter and her best friend. What the frag is going on! Bumblebee thought angrily.

"Sari, this is going to sting a bit." Bumblebee warned. Sari nods her head and closes her eyes tight, thinking it might lessen the pain somehow. Bumblebee summons the electricity from his body and channels it into his servos, he then takes holds of the lock and channels the electricity through. He hypothesizes that he can either melt the lock or possibly demagnetize the gears that kept it locked. It took about a minute, though it felt like a painful year to Sari, before the lock unhinged open. Bumblebee grabs the lock and throws it clear across the other side of the room, he then rids the chains from Sari's legs while Sari frees her arms and takes off the chains on her torso.

"Okay, since that's done, how far you think we can run to evade the explosion." Bumblebee was no bomb expert and he's fairly sure that shocking the bomb would just make everything worse.

"Look, Bumblebee, I think I can disable the bomb." Sari may be the daughter of the greatest robotics genius on Earth, but she definitely didn't inherit his brain. Pits, she has better luck at messing up her tutor bot than defusing a bomb.

"Sari, this isn't the time for jokes. We got like maybe three or five minutes at most to get the frag out of here!" Sari rolls her eyes at Bumblebee's blatant lack of confidence in her.

"It took you four hours to get here; we won't be able to get a mile in the jungle before the fire from the explosion kills us. I don't know how, maybe it's some weird side-effect from being around you all those years, but I can talk to machines. I can hear what they say, so maybe I can disable the bomb." It was crazy….but the odds of living are looking pretty slim for them.

"Okay, so what do I do then?" Bumblebee asked.

"Get the He-Pits out of here and get whatever you used to get here turned on. Well since it took you four hours to get here, you might be lucky enough to make to the jungle. So just get as far as you can from this place!" That was their plan now; Sari to go and disable the bomb, while Bumblebee just hightail it out of there.

"See ya, Honeybee, let's hope I'm right!" They were back in the main room of the building, still full of broken glass and barrels of oil and Energon cubes. Sari was now running to the left door of the building, where the bomb is, to "talk" to it. Bumblebee waves goodbye at Sari when she enters where the bomb is stored, and he turns north to where the main door was. He is going to run with all of his might and prays to Primus that Sari can fix it. Yet when he runs towards the exit, he sees a familiar figure. A mech with white hair and skin, his optics are like a deep blue and his clothes were white as he is. He has ink staining the tips of his servos. The mech is Mirage.

"Mirage, is that really you?" Bumblebee asked. Could it be that the heat and his fear of dying brought out some strange hallucination? Or is Mirage here for another weird purpose like the last time when he got rid of Polyhex and "erased" the natives? How is Mirage and Bumblebee connected?

"Yes, I have something for you." Mirage pulls out a white envelope from his pocket and holds it out for Bumblebee to take. Bumblebee looks at the envelope; he can see ink smudges all over the envelope, this was clearly Mirage's handiwork. Bumblebee takes the envelope from Mirage's servos.

"Turn it over and read the message." Bumblebee looks up at Mirage. Mirage is like his copy but of his father's coloration, there were just so many things he wanted to ask of him. How can I see what you see? Are we twins? Who is Galvatron? Why do we look alike? Did you really die in Polyhex? Are you a ghost? Did you get in reincarnated? Who are **you**? Questions like that were buzzing around in Bumblebee's mind, but his mouth is too dry to voice his questions. He does what Mirage says and turns the envelope over.

"Open it." Another strange command from the mysterious Mirage, but Bumblebee complies again. He makes a jagged tear in the envelope and pulls out a folded piece of paper, he can see some writing on it but he is more curious about the inside of the paper. He unfolds it and finds out it is another ink drawing of Mirage's, but in color. A mech with blonde hair and bright blue optics is on a dirty floor, glass and rubble surrounds the mech. He has on a long-sleeved yellow shirt with black sweat pants and yellow sneakers. Blood covers parts of the clothes, while ash and dirt cover the rest. The mech has tears in his optics and seems to have one arm reaching for the sky, like he's trying to get someone's attention. One horrifying part about the picture is that the mech has a large, jagged metal stuck on the outside of his neck, the metals seems to be angled like it is cutting into the voice box of the mech. But another horrifying part of this picture is that mech was Bumblebee, an injured, weak Bumblebee….Bumblebee then realizes at the bottom of the picture there is a black arrow pointing right, it means that Mirages wants Bumblebee to turn the paper the other way. Bumblebee does and realizes it is another message from Mirage.

"Look up, and then turn around." Bumblebee looks up to see that Mirage was not there, and then turns around in hopes that Mirage might be behind him. Instead, a slap of rubble and glass greets his face while the roar of an explosion greets his ears….

Sari was very confident that she could disarm the bomb, or at least talk it from exploding itself. The bomb was in the shape of barrel with black rods sticking out of it, there is a timer that has only about two minutes left before detonation. Sari was very sure that she can talk it out of its suicide, she was very hopeful she can….She puts one caramel hand on the bomb and closes her eyes, she can feel the bomb pulsing to her touch and begins to hear its voice. A voice with absence of gender, maybe it has something to do with the way it was made or maybe the bomb decided its own gender.

"Hello, techno-organic." The bomb greeted Sari.

"Hello, I am Sari Sumdac." Sari greeted the bomb back.

"I am BMB1455." The bomb stated.

"Nice to meet you, BMB1455. Could you please not detonate?" Sari pleaded with it.

"….I am not programmed for that, I am programmed to create an explosion. An explosion that will destroy this building and the evidence, but do not worry it will not cause a fire to destroy the vegetation of the island or the island itself." It was reassuring to hear that it won't cause a fire, but it was now apparent that Sari can't stop the bomb. Sari couldn't force the bomb out of its programming nor can she change it, well at least there was a window in this room which she can climb out of. At least Bumblebee is safely out of the building, probably ten feet deep in the jungle by now so it was okay. Sari is going to join him on that trek back to the ship and together they will leave this island….

It was about ten at night when Megatron received a call. He had spent his day receiving reports from his spies in the Elite Guard and his lieutenants about how lax the Autobots were starting to be in their security and how their soldiers were starting to become dependent on their weapons more than on their hand-to-hand combat. He also had to participate in another underground battle against four pathetic Autobots; he was able to at least kill three Autobots today on his own, which means three les Autobots for the Elite Guard. There was only one survivor, but he didn't see Megatron's face, and called him a monstrous gladiator. Fool, if I were monstrous I would have ripped out your tongue. Megatron huffed to himself. His swords were covered in Energon blood and he was cleaning them when he received a call from a hysterical Sari Sumdac, which he paid Alana and group of gypsies to kidnap, and she went on about how she developed this weird power to turn her feet into some high-speed ice-skates and was able to sense other machines' presence. Megatron was about to hang-up on her when she finally spouts about how she found Bumblebee grievously wounded and had to get him to Cybertron where he could receive proper medical attention. Megatron didn't care about how she got there, but was happy to know which hospital that Bumblebee was staying at. It was the same hospital where Starscream's cowardly brother was admitted to, it was also where Bumblebee informed Megatron that he was pregnant. Hopefully, this won't be where he and the sparkling will die there.

Megatron had to speed through every red light, nearly crashing into other cars in the process, just to reach the hospital in time. He thought he could make it before visiting hours were over because when that Sumdac girl called him, Bumblebee was already out of surgery. He stole a parking spot of some mech that wanted it and ran from his car to enter the hospital; he reaches the administration desk where all information about where patients were located was at. He asked the nurse for Bumblebee's room number, the femme coldly informed him that Bumblebee was in room 256 and that visiting hours were over. Megatron then asks for directions to the bathroom, which the nurse informed him. When Megatron reaches the bathroom, he sees a surgeon there that just finished going to the bathroom. It was just the surgeon and Megatron in the bathroom, it was easy for Megatron to knock out the mech and take his scrubs and surgical mask from him. He hides the surgeon inside one of the bathroom stalls and pulls the surgeon's underwear down; he then leaves the bathroom and heads for the room where Bumblebee was located. He can now go since he is dressed as a surgeon and all surgeons have clearance to the hospital patient's rooms.

Room 256 is the stereotypical white hospital room that smelled of bleach and sickness just like all hospital rooms, but this one has something that none of the other rooms has. This room has Bumblebee Honey, son of Snowfox and lover of Megatron. Megatron finds the room and enters it, the room was dark but has a small light on for any nurses to come in and check his vitals. Megatron locks the door to ensure that no nosey nurse would trespass on his time with Bumblebee. Bumblebee was lying against a stack of pillows and has a blue blanket that covered most of his body. There are bandages wrapped around Bumblebee's neck and his arms, and a large bandage on his right cheek. He didn't look "grievously wounded" as that Sumdac girl said. Bumblebee looks healthy enough to leave the hospital in a few days, only missing a few school days. Megatron smiles at the sleeping mech and decides to surprise him, he gently shakes Bumblebee.

"Wake up, little bee, wake up." After about two minutes of shaking him, Bumblebee started to stir from his slumber. He flickers his optics on and sees Megatron with his drastically short hair, he looks a bit older now but he still was every bit as handsome as before. He tries to kiss Megatron, but then notices that his body was sluggish to his commands. He then looks around to see that he was in a hospital room and he then looks at himself, he sees bandages covering his body and an IV drip in his left arm. And then he remembers that picture Mirage gave him, it was like Mirage knew he was going to get hurt….

"Don't worry, you are well enough and they might release you soon." Bumblebee smiles and opens his mouth to tell about his adventure.

"…." No words come out of his mouth and Bumblebee knows that he is moving his lips, so where is the sound? This time Megatron gives a curious look at Bumblebee, not quite understanding why no sounds are coming from Bumblebee's mouth.

"…." He tries again to get some sort of sound out of his mouth, but nothing comes out. Megatron feels a cold dread creeping up on his spark. He can't be, no he can't be! Megatron grimaced.

"Bumblebee, calm down and try to talk _slowly_." Bumblebee slows down and makes his lips form one syllable at a time, but again there was no sound. This was not supposed to happen; he was supposed to save that stupid Sumdac girl and bring her back to her father and declared a hero. He'll be able to have easier access to the Elite Guard and eventually join their ranks; he was supposed to be another one of my spies in the Elite Guard. He won't be able to get in now! He's dumb, a mute! This was **not **supposed to happen! Megatron nearly screamed out.

"….." Bumblebee tries again and again, and again. He refuses to believe that he's mute now and tries desperately to form some sort of sound or something to that nature. It was painful to know that he caused Bumblebee to be mute, but it was more painful to watch Bumblebee desperately trying to prove that he is not a mute. Tears were starting to stream from Bumblebee's optics and he still tries to form some sort of sound. Megatron embraces Bumblebee to make him stop, to make this sad bravado end. Bumblebee finally buries his head into Megatron's chest and cries without sound, he weakly hangs onto Megatron like the world will fall apart if he doesn't. Megatron just lets him and holds onto him until well into the morning when the nurses came again. Bumblebee is a mute, while Skywarp is once again announced missing.


	22. Mute

Poisoned Memory Chapter Twenty-One

Suggested Themes:

Skywarp- The Little Mermaid by Megurine Luka, Into the Woods by Cilla Jane

Main Themes- Mistake by Moby, Work Your Magic by Dima Koldun

The sensation was like a billion tuneless symphonies were playing all at once was the only way Skywarp could describe his searing headache. He didn't open his optics at first because he wanted to gauge what he does remember and whether or not he was in some scary situation. He remembers a wild, bird-looking mech that seemed shipwreck on the island, he remembers waiting for Bumblebee on the ship but he never showed, and then he remembers the bird-looking mech knocking him out with his own hardheaded skull….Skywarp lets out a groan and smacks himself for getting kidnapped. The mech is most likely a native of this island and possibly looking for a mate, so he was probably enchanted with Skywarp's paleness and shiny ship…the ship! Skywarp lurches up and opens his optics. He thought he might be left on the beach or possibly in the ship, but not to his luck. He is in some sort of cave with only moonlight streaming in from the only opening. Skywarp rushes to the hole and prays it is some way out, but he screams and grips the side of the hole heavily. There was no strip of land, or rolling sandy dunes, or even some muddy path covered with jungle vines. Instead, Skywarp finds that the cave is really a hole on the side of some cliff. There is quite a drop from the cave to the ocean, which might be about a hundred feet to Skywarp, and there are jagged rocks and powerful waves crashing into said rocks. Even if he survived the drop, quite possible since he is a Cybertronian, he could still get impaled by the rocks or the waves would drown him. His wins are growing slowly back but it will take months before they are back to its proper size and maybe another month to relearn how to fly, so he cannot really escape. Skywarp sighs and turns back from the drop, he goes back to where he first awakens at.

The cave, or his captor's dwelling, is sparsely illuminated by the moonlight but it gives Skywarp enough light to check the cave. There is a pile of hay mixed in with various leaves from the tree tops, this served as Skywarp's makeshift bed for the time he was out. There is an ill-built bookcase with leather-bound books with crinkled pages on it, some of the books were stacked on top of each other or sat near the bookcase. There is a silver cable from the top of the bookcase to the space above the bed. There is a wet book drying on the line, this is how the books that wash ashore get dried and get their wrinkly quality. Skywarp ventures deeper in the cave and along the way finds piles of miscellaneous jewelry, stone tools, and jars of what appeared to be preserved fruits. At the end of the cave, only five feet away, is a statue. The statue is a life-sized person carved out of stone. The stone hair is painted black and the eyes has red rubies embedded in its eye sockets, the face is heart-shaped and seemed particularly sanded down to give it a soft look. There is a loincloth, much longer and tamed than the bird-looking captor, made of black fur from some sort of animal and tough fabric. It was almost like a savage version of a kilt, Skywarp tried to joke with himself. Yet, the disturbing thing about the statue is that it does look like him, not an exact copy but the statue and Skywarp share similar features. Maybe his captor used to know Skywarp or maybe stalked him, but it can't be because he cannot remember a time somebody was watching him in secret or something not feeling right. Maybe it was just a coincidence and Skywarp was over thinking this, he just needed some sleep and his mind will be clear. Skywarp heads back to the bed and lays there with his optics open for a long time; his processor was conjuring scary images of what the captor will do to him, he shivers in disgust and closes his optics. If he can't fall asleep, at least he will feign sleep for now.

Blurr's espionage mission changed, it was due to a new development. Blurr was supposed to pose as a high school student at the Neutral Academy and get close to Megatron's current lover, Bumblebee, and gain his trust. And then, only a day before his espionage mission began, it all fell apart. It wasn't because Blurr's mission was leaked to Megatron, but because Bumblebee got hurt badly in the last minute and was submitted to the hospital. So Blurr's identity had to be changed and reformatted to fit this new complication. Blurr shall pose as Bumblebee's rehabilitation trainer, to help him recuperate his injuries and train him how to "speak" without a voice. In Bumblebee's file it was stated that he was a mech that loved to talk and be social, it would be tough trying to get Bumblebee to adjust to his silence. Or maybe Bumblebee will pick up the training quickly and be expediently out of the hospital so Blurr can still pose as a high school student. He always wanted to go to high school and be like a "normal" student with no worries or major responsibilities, but his childhood and "disease" pretty much eliminated that chance. He was able to get into the Elite Guard, but that was mostly through Longarm pulling strings. If it wasn't for Longarm, he wouldn't be out of….**that** **place**.

It was ten o'clock in the morning; it was just an hour shy of visiting hours, but this hour was also a rehabilitation hour for some like Bumblebee. Blurr actually doesn't know what Bumblebee looks like, he was a bit ashamed that he didn't look through the whole file and at the pictures but he believes that if he started to get too accustom with seeing Bumblebee's face then he would jeopardize the mission. It was better to have distance with the mech, so he won't regret it too much for deceiving the mech when he gets his lover locked up. Blurr turns a corner and enters the room which Bumblebee resides in; the room is a sterile white like the rest of the hospital and smells of bleach. Blurr was going to shout a hurried good morning, but the words were stuck in his throat when he got a good look at Bumblebee. He is so small and short, shorter than the average mech, and has a face of child with stunted growth. He has golden curls and a peach complex to him, his optics is bright blue like most Autobots but his parentage suggested otherwise. He has deep sadness in his face and an unquenchable misery in his optics much like the orphans at **that place**. Blurr realizes why he paused and why he couldn't speak right away because he knows Bumblebee, he fragging knows him from **that place**. Bumblebee looked almost the same youngling all those years ago, except a bit taller, but he still has that deep, twisting guilt etched across his face. He only felt that guilt because he….no more thoughts about the past, I have a mission to complete! Blurr reminded himself.

"Good-morning-Bumblebee-I-am-Silverbolt-and-I-am-here-to-help…." Blurr realized he was talking way too fast when Bumblebee begins to wave his arms for him to slow down. Maybe it would be better if I write what I am saying, Blurr thought. He grabs the small data pad from his pocket and scribbles down the gist he was talking about and hands it to Bumblebee to assess. Bumblebee nods his petite head in understanding, some of his gold curls bounce up when he lifts his head like it did when Bumblebee was trying to avert his optics from all the…it does not matter now but he needed to get this over with and complete the mission. It was too late to get Bumblebee to realize who he was and what he is now, he was just Silverbolt to him now and not the filthy orphan Blurr.

Sign language is the only language that Bumblebee can now use to communicate his thoughts and feelings to other, unless he bonded with someone, and Blurr wanted to teach him just the letters to sign language. Eventually, Bumblebee would be able to advance where he can learn gestures to show what he was "talking" about rather than signing all those letters. It was going well, Bumblebee is a fast learner or at least when it came to communicating and he is very eager to "speak" again. Bumblebee is progressing well, he might be able to get out of the hospital at the end of the week and maybe back into school in a week after that. Blurr hummed delightfully. Blurr is also happy that Bumblebee doesn't seem to recognize him at all, even though Blurr is just wearing a silver wig to hide his distinct blue hair. It was only two minutes before the session would end, but Bumblebee has already got the first thirteen letters down and would get the rest by tomorrow. Blurr wrote on the data pad it was time for him to go, but then Bumblebee points at the pad like he wanted to use it so Blurr hands it to him. He didn't see any harm of letting Bumblebee use it for a second, Bumblebee's pink tongue darted out of his mouth as he wrote a message on it. Bumblebee then smiles and turns the pad facing Blurr so he could see what he wrote.

"Please teach me how to sign, 'I will never be able to sing my sparkling to sleep or even talk to him. I'm sorry, Cerebros.'" Blurr's smile fell at this and he felt an emotion akin to sorrow for Bumblebee. Blurr was able to regain his smile and nods his head sadly before leaving the room, he sees Bumblebee smiling and waving lackadaisically good-bye at him. Blurr turned a corner until he is sure that there was no other wandering nurse or stray patient to overhear him. He contacts Longarm and Longarm immediately picks up, there was a light trace of worry in his voice. He thought something happened to me, Blurr almost relished that thought.

"Agent-Blurr-reporting-Longarm-sir!" Blurr unconsciously salutes like he is standing in front of his Superior Officer Longarm.

"What is it Agent Blurr, has your position been compromised?"

"No-sir-but-I-know-this-mech-this-Bumblebee-from-when-we-were-at…..**that-place**." There was a brief pause of silence at the other end like Longarm was trying to figure out how to respond to this new piece of information.

"Are you sure it was at **that place**, Agent Blurr?"

"Yes-I-am-certain-it-was-at-**that-place**-and-I-remember-him-vividly-but-he-has-no-recollection-of-me-sir!" Longarm lets out a sigh like he is very relieved to hear that.

"That is good, Agent Blurr, continue your mission and report back to me tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes-Longarm-sir!" There was a click and the call ended. Blurr pockets his phone into his pocket and continues on with his duty, but now with a twinge of remorse for deceiving the only other mech who could possibly understand what he's been through because Bumblebee witnessed it all.

Skywarp wakes up again, but this time he knows it is not nighttime. He also knows that he is not alone in the cave anymore; he heard sounds of claws against stone and birds chirping a few minutes ago, he tried to go back to sleep but fear is making him stay wide awake. It was pointless trying to get more sleep when his body wants to be awake, Skywarp realized. His body feels stiff and his back somewhat aches which came from him sleeping on a pile of leaves for the night. He stretches his arms high above his head and hears the bones begin to crack out of their stiffness and he yawns. His optics online and he sees yellow light from the sun bathe the inside of the cave. The walls of the cave are brown and yellowish-brown in the light, so irregular like it was either carved out by a million mechs or it was once part of a mountain in the ocean a million years ago. He turns his head to the deepest end of the cave, where all the noises are coming from and begins to walk to the sound. Skywarp acknowledges that he is making himself a potential snack for whatever lies at the end of the cave, but he knows that his look-alike statue is at least there. The closer he gets to the noise, the louder it has become and his ears being to ache form the sound. He finds that his captor is kneeling at the statue and his claws are on the statue's abdominals, he uses his claws to sand the pronouncement of the six-pack abs and makes the statue have a skinnier midsection. Skywarp frowns as if insulted by this because he knows that he isn't a muscular mech, but he knows that he isn't certainly that lanky.

"U-Uh h-hello there." Skywarp grimaced at how his voice came out so shaky like he was afraid of his captor. Well, he technically is. His captor stops his carving off the abs and perks up his head; his captor turns his head to see him, he has bright-blue optics like Autobots while Skywarp has red optics like the Decepticons. Autobots hate the Decepticons; most would jeer at each other without wasting a second or try to kill each other. Yet, Skywarp's captor does not attack him or even says a word to him. Maybe he recognizes that I am an outcast now of the Decepticons, but I am still a Decepticon in the optics of the Autobots. Skywarp thought. Skywarp now feels a bit happy that his captor hasn't attacked him aside from knocking him out and he knows that he hasn't been violated….at least for now.

"S-So…..n-nice morning, isn't it?" His captor stares at him blankly like he wasn't expecting Skywarp to be civil to him…for now.

"…." His captor slightly pauses to pick up a piece of the abs that he sliced off and uses his talons to write a message onto it. His captor hands him the stone and Skywarp vaguely wonders if he should just bludgeon his captor and run away, but then he remembers the hundred-foot drop and he can't fly. So he'll have to bide his time until his captor brings him to the surface or he lets him go.

"It says, 'Swoop, mute' so your name is Swoop and you really can't talk?" Skywarp now felt like an idiot for answering his own question, bot Swoop nods an affirmative "yes" at Skywarp's self-answered question.

"H-How long have you been carving this statue? How long have you been at the island? Why did you-" Swoop waves his servos in an almost defensive position for Skywarp to stop talking. Swoop gets up and stands before Skywarp, so tall and bronze like some tanned warrior. He tips his head forward where Skywarp came from moments ago; one of his talon servos reaches for Skywarp's pale wrist and gently leads him out of the end of the cave to the place that Skywarp was laying only a few minutes ago. Skywarp lets Swoop grasp his wrist because he didn't see any harm of it, and he doesn't think that rejecting his captor now will result in something positive. When they reach the bed with the bookcase, Swoop points at Skywarp and then at the bed. Skywarp stares in confusion at him, but then Swoop does the gesture again and sits down on the floor for a second. A light bulb in Skywarp's head goes off and he sits on the bed where Swoop was pointing at. Swoop goes over to the bookcase and carelessly begins to toss books onto the floor until he comes across one of his pots of ink wedged behind several books. Swoop takes it out and picks up one of the books he tossed on the floor. He goes to the bed and plops himself right next to Skywarp and opens the book to the back where there are several white sheets.

"What are you doing?" Skywarp asked. Swoop ignores him and dips one of his talons into the pot, the talon is now coated in black ink and Swoop puts his talon to the blank page and begins to write. His handwriting was more like a clumsy cursive like he has unaccustomed with writing, but Skywarp can read it. Within a few minutes, Swoop stops writing and hands the book to Skywarp. He has an eager look on his face like he really wants Skywarp to read it but when Skywarp started to look down; Swoop begins to gesticulate wildly with his hands in a hand puppet gesture for Skywarp to read it aloud, Skywarp nods shyly and begins to read out loud.

"'I came ashore to this island when I was very young and I was raised by my fellow Dinobots, Grimlock (the leader) and Snarl. When I was little, I thought the island was the only land in the world and we Dinobots were the only inhabitants on the planet. One day a crate washed ashore and I found this plastic box and an even bigger plastic box with a book. I later figured out that the small plastic box was a cassette tape and the bigger plastic box is cassette tape player. I was able to play the tape one day and it taught me what the book was for. The book followed along the tape and it was about how to read and write. I learned how to read and write, and I tried to get my fellow Dinobots to learn but they didn't care for book learning.'" Skywarp had to pause to figure out what the next part said.

"'More books came ashore and so did item, I began to read more and learn from the books while I use the items for clothes or to decorate this place. I read so many stories about the lands beyond this place and even other worlds, I dreamt of those places but I didn't want to leave my brothers. I felt lonely and I wanted someone different, not like us Dinobots. I created this imaginary lover in my mind and on a statue so I wouldn't feel too lonely. I wanted a companion, a lover, and a confidant…..You appeared onto the shore with that funny metal ship. You were so different, you were white, you had red eyes, you had black hair, and you were smaller than me. I thought you were some hallucination, but you began to talk in such a strange voice. You were real. You felt real…I wanted to show you who I am…please stay?'" Skywarp felt a rush of sympathy going through him. Skywarp knows what feeling lonely is like. He knows what it's like to stop a dream for his siblings; he's done that often for Starscream. He knows that Swoop probably didn't learn right or wrong from his brothers who probably were born on this island. He could take a few days off, it's not like school had any glimmering prospects for him.

"Look I would like to stay, but I have a family back on Cybertron. Cybertron is the planet where people like 'us' originated from. But I'm willing to stay just a few days here, but then I need to leave." Skywarp offered. Swoop quickly grabs the book from Skywarp's lap and began to write again. In just a minute, he is able to finish and hands it back to Skywarp.

"'The ship you came in is gone; I saw a girl with red pigtails and in some orange dress enter the ship with an unconscious blonde boy in her arms, the ship went into the sky and I haven't seen it since. I'm sorry.'" Skywarp felt his spark jolted against his chest. He is stuck here this place is a jungle without a hint of modern technology; he is doomed without a shred of food or even a phone on him. He grew up on a planet where you could go to a store and buy whatever you needed and more, but now he is trapped in a tropic wilderness for Primus knows how long. Skywarp doesn't know anything about the jungle, but Swoop and his Dinobots do. It looks like he will have to stay longer than he planned…

"T-Thank you for telling me this…maybe you can show me more about this island tomorrow…..I would love to get something to eat right now." Skywarp tried to smile, but it ended up as this awkward line on his face. He wanted to cry because he might be stuck here for a long time and who knows what might happen to him. Swoop's ink-stained servo reaches and holds Skywarp's limp servos like he was trying to comfort him. Skywarp is finally able to smile so he quietly thanks Swoop. Swoop leaves him and exits the cave so he may get some food for Skywarp, while Skywarp feels slightly better about his survival chances now…..

Today is the first day of school, it was supposed to be the day that Bumblebee, Skywarp, and Prowl would enter the Neutral Academy building together and they'll go surf through the melancholy of the place. Yet, today it was just Prowl; he's all alone on his first day without his two friends. Bumblebee is still in the hospital and still reeling from the news that he will never be able to talk again, so there goes his chattering and laughs. Bumblebee won't get out of the hospital for another few weeks and even then he has to spend another week at home for more rest, yet there was the problem of adjusting to a life without a voice. Bumblebee has become despondent and almost listless the last time Prowl saw him. And then there was the business about Skywarp. Skywarp is missing yet again, but this time he is on Earth but more precisely on this little island in the middle of Lake Michigan, Detroit. They could reach this place in under an hour and possibly scan the island for Skywarp within two, but there was a problem with this. Bumblebee and Skywarp entered Earth illegally through a merchant Transport Bridge, so if Skywarp was found he could be possibly convicted by Earth court. Bumblebee wouldn't because he has dual citizenship so it would be more of a warning to him. Another red tape to add to the matter is that Ultra Magnus and the High Council can't expend any of the forces to search on the planet, and even if they did they would have to get permission from Earth to be allowed to. Skywarp was stuck on Earth until Prowl can get a ship or Bumblebee would snap out of his haze long enough to get that Sari girl to find him.

It wasn't like his first day at school was particularly dreadful, but it was empty. The other mechs and femmes didn't notice anything different because most of them didn't know anything about Bumblebee or Skywarp. The Decepticon side seemed a bit more solemn than usual, probably because their Lord Megatron's lover is injured. Speaking of Megatron, Prowl didn't see him at school either. He also didn't see Starscream there, possibly getting wasted right now or having sex. Bright side of the day is that today was also Seaspray's first day, the poor little mech was just so sad about Skywarp being gone again yet his enthusiasm about starting school trumped his sadness for the day. Others reacted differently about Skywarp's disappearance. Yoketron seemed calm about the situation because he knows Skywarp will be fine, or so one can hope. Alana seemed dejected and worried like she failed to protect Skywarp from this. Oil Slick seemed angry and was going to beat the tar out of Bumblebee and Prowl, but convinced himself that Bumblebee already paid his debt while he didn't want to waste his vengeance on Prowl. Prowl doesn't know if anyone told Tidal Wave and he has no desire to ever see the mech that shot him ever again. Prowl could only meditate and pray that Skywarp was safe and sound…and preferably not with strangers.


	23. Deceit

Poisoned Memory Chapter Twenty-Two

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Your Love Will Kill Me from Notre Dame de Paris, The Horror of Our Love by Ludo

It has been a week since school has started, it has been a week since the generation of Autobots and Decepticons that have been touched by war in their youth had to comingle in this public facility. The winners of the Great Wars, the Autobots, decided to keep this fragile peace by forcing the youth of the two kinds to interact with one another in school. The irony was with trying to integrate the "formerly" warring Cybertronians is that they had segregated dorms. The reasons for this blatant segregation is because the memories of war are far too fresh in the young minds and the hate was still there, eventually they would remove this segregation or at least that is what Ultra Magnus and his Council claimed. To the Decepticons this was viewed as a chance for the Autobots to rub in their victory in their faces, and to others they could care less as long as those Autobots don't enter their dorms. To Autobots they would prefer to remain in one piece without the vicious stares they received whenever they cross a Decepticon dominated hallway, and to others they were itching for a fight and prove that they were the pride of the successful Autobots. Megatron was thinking all of this while vaguely paying attention to his Cybertronian Calculus II, this class was like a combination Earth's Calculus and Control Theory with flints of Game Theory. Smokescreen taught the class and out of most Autobot teachers here, Megatron had to say that he liked this Autobot the most. Smokescreen didn't have that naïve belief that peace can be achieved after years of war nor did he believe that his race was superior, he kept his opinions to himself and allow someone to make an aft out of themselves so he could cut them down like a Decepticon. Yet, he would midway between his lectures brag about his mental prowess. When this happened, Megatron would tune out and review all of the reports he received in the day.

Most of the reports were about the remaining Decepticon children, the underground bases, and illegal purchases of weapons that were stored in said underground bases. Then there was the report about the recovery of the Decepticons that were injured in that mock battle against that team of Autobots, it really was not a battle but it allowed Decepticon soldiers to let out their frustrations on the Autobots that slaughtered their parents and siblings. The most interesting report of the day happens to be about Bumblebee. A little while ago just a few short hours that he met Bumblebee at the concert that night again, he got Shockwave to find all the information on the short mech. Megatron recognized Bumblebee from his early childhood, he was a little sparkling at the funeral of Snowfox's wife and Megatron kissed the happy, cooing sparkling. He wanted to know what happened to Bumblebee since then and how he could possibly wind up on Earth. Shockwave went through several different archives before he was able to find the location of a file on Bumblebee. The file was located in a small, backwater town called Yuss. The Justice Building there had a file on Bumblebee and with Shockwave pulling a few strings, the file immediately fell into Megatron's servos.

Bumblebee was born on the planet Klo but had a sort of dual citizenship (due to Klo being a colony) that allowed him to be also recognized as a citizen of Cybertron first and then of Klo. So when Snowfox died, Bumblebee got shipped to an orphanage on Cybertron rather than on Klo. The orphanage was a few miles from Yuss, so all of the files went to the Justice Building there for safekeeping. Bumblebee was stuck in the orphanage for about three years and during that time he was subjected to genetic experimentation like most of the orphans there; neither side had no knowledge that this was going on because both sides were too busy trying to kill each other, it was only brought to light after the war ended by orphans that felt it was "safe" to tell their story. It would seem that Bumblebee was made to watch as other orphans were operated by the doctors there; it was a psychological experiment to see if they could control distress in a child by numbing them, it failed because Bumblebee would fight so hard against the restraints and scream promises to "save" them. The medical experiments that they performed upon Bumblebee was trying to produce a regenerative factor that would allow the person to heal from any wounds, this was met with limited success. It seems that Bumblebee could only heal himself if under great emotional distress, hence forcing him to watch his fellow orphans get mutilated by the evil doctors there. Megatron tested that piece of information by impaling Bumblebee with his sword. Megatron cried after seeing the optics begin to grey because he thought he actually killed his childhood love, but after a while the Energon blood from Bumblebee's body turned black like ink and literally oozed back into Bumblebee. By the next morning, Bumblebee was as good as new and had no memory of being impaled. Apparently, memory loss was an unexpected side-effect of the regenerative ability.

Yet, it made absolutely no sense why Bumblebee was still mute. Bumblebee didn't receive major rectal trauma like he did with Megatron that one night, he should have been able to heal just like that! Instead, he's still mute and still recovering in the hospital. Healing factors are not supposed to be selective about the injuries; even if then why can't Bumblebee's body heal his voice box but can heal aft and port so easily? Headaches upon headaches are what are given to Megatron after trying to solve this mystery. He rubs his temples with his forefingers in hopes to calm the searing headache that was developing, and then he looks out the window to see if he could find something to stare at to take his mind off. The courtyard of school is the place where students, mostly Autobots, liked to hang out during lunch because of the many trees and blooming flowers there. Also, some Decepticons hang around there because it is a supposed unmarked graveyard for their parents. Right now the courtyard is empty because it was just first period and lunch wasn't for another three periods from now. Yet, he sees a mech out there picking some white asphloxes. These flowers were created from crossbreeding asphodels and phloxes; it was like a goodwill gesture from the people of Earth in hopes to remain as allies to the Autobots. It was not strange seeing someone pick the flowers, but it was the picker that seemed strange. He has scars on his face and whistling and grinning like a maniac. The face is nearly identical to Megatron's except with those scars and that purple diamond on the forehead; it is the face of Galvatron….

"Now, Megatron, would you please enlighten us the quantitative theorem behind the strategy to usurp the Quintessons' tyrannical regime from Cybertron?" Considering how much tuning out Megatron has done in class, he has no way to answer the question. Now most mechs would make the audible "uh…" sound, but Megatron is far too refined and calculative for that. Instead, he chooses the option to remain in silence as his representative to his ignorance on the subject. He is rewarded with begrudging respect from his fellow classmates and an "F" from his teacher.

Silverbolt has just left when Bumblebee lapses into another "shared-connection" dream with Mirage. Mirage has been popping into his minds as of late, Bumblebee wonders if it was because of the accident, and most of the images were short and choppy like kindergartners' essays. Sometimes he would see Mirage "inking" some morbid drawing onto a canvas, others inside a room with a large metal surface and him being interfaced by Galvatron, or even inside a small white room no bigger than an elevator. This time the dream doesn't feel like it's going to be short or murky. Mirage is in a white bathrobe and is looking listlessly at the door; he seems to be waiting for something but what? The door makes a musical chime and opens to reveal Galvatron with some weird flowers in his servos. He seems as cheerful and enthusiastic as he usually is in the visions. He gives a quick peck on Mirage's forehead before taking a seat right next to Mirage.

"I was told that you were feeling awfully sickly today and that you were placed in the Isolation Room. So how are you and Wildrider?" Normally, Bumblebee would feel a pang of jealously at how affectionate Galvatron was with the aloof Mirage but this time he feels disgusted by it. Bumblebee has become more reserved and sad since becoming a mute.

"Wildrider is sapping the spark out of me, but I feel a bit better now." Mirage was being cold and sweet again to Galvatron, but Galvatron wasn't annoyed and hands the bundle of flowers to Mirage.

"Oh, how ironic since we're both technically dead. Do you regret the unity shared with our sparks?" Mirage inhales deeply of the flowers and then gently lays the bouquet on his lap like it was a sparkling. Mirage leans into Galvatron and rests his head against Galvatron's arm. He seems so tired and still looking out in the distance like he's trying to find some deep meaning in his life, which makes no sense since he has a mech that clearly, and a bit madly, loves him and a sparkling on the way. At least he can still talk, Bumblebee thought surly.

"Nah, I just got them when I was spying on old Megsy. You know throw him off his game some more, I can't have him with his wits about him or else he'll try to get Skywarp back. We can't have him back on Cybertron or else it will screw up the plans." Now Mirage went from looking out at nothing to turning his head towards the direction where Bumblebee was watching. Those deep-blue optics were filled with great emotion, and it was then that Bumblebee realizes that Mirage _**wants**_ him to see this.

"The rescue of Skywarp may result in your demise." Not a trace of sadness or surprise in Mirage's tone. Bumblebee has gotten fairly good with detecting the mood or personality of someone through their voice, one of the perks of being mute.

"My demise? What about yours and Wildrider's?" There was no anger in Galvatron's voice but only his crazy bemusement.

"I wouldn't get executed until after I bring Wildrider to the world." The vision is fading and Bumblebee is glad for it because he does not want to hear more about Wildrider's future as an orphan.

"Did he buy it?" Galvatron asked nonchalantly. Mirage takes a few seconds of contemplating before answering.

"Yes, and he's going to tell Megatron just as planned." Galvatron grins like a mad leprechaun and roughly kisses Mirage's pale lips. He breaks after a minute and a trail of bloody salvia keeps the pair of lips connected.

"Whoops, I bit you again. I would apologize but I know you like it rough, my pale, lithe ink monster!" Mirage makes no comment and plays with the flowers in the lap; he is trying to see if he can make a garland out of them.

"One month before everything ends for brother dear, ha! I'll finally be rid of that paranoid bastard! Father, will be so pleased with me!" Mirage weaves a crown of flowers and puts it on top of Galvatron's head like a priest does for a mock coronation of a new King.

Megatron arrives at the hospital after school; the hospital is abuzz with activities from the medics and nurses on duty. Megatron only has to sign-in so he can see Bumblebee; he knows the route of the room like the layout of his home, speaking of which it should be finished by Mixmaster and Scrapper in about another week. Bumblebee seems less dazed and more concerned than usual, Megatron secretly wonders if the gold mech was visited by the Sumdac girl. The Sumdac girl is supposed to be back at Earth due to the wheedling of her father, she promised Bumblebee she'll transfer to Cybertron by next month as soon as she gets passed the red tape surrounding the citizenship deal. Bumblebee begins to sign quickly, which seems to be from his old habit of talking fast. Luckily, Megatron's processor is able to catch the speed and translate what the signs mean.

"Hi, Tron, how goes school? Did you learn anything interesting? Any word on Skywarp? Is Starscream still a drunk? Did anyone flirt with you?" Typical questions that Bumblebee would sign that broke the ice between the pair. Bumblebee has been using Tron lately because it takes too much time for him to sign all the letters out so he used "Tron" because "Mega" sounds stupid to Bumblebee.

"I got an "F" in Cybertronian Calculus II, I learned nothing interesting, no news on Skywarp except that we can begin searching in two months, Starscream is his usual drunk and annoying self, and no one has flirted with me." Megatron lied about learning nothing interesting because he learned so much about that sight of his twin the courtyard.

"Oh, that's bad. I need to 'tell' you something that may help you in the long run." Bumblebee then recounts about his visions of Mirage and Galvatron that he suffered, while Megatron ponders this new piece of information.

"I'll see if I can speed up the process to search the island on Earth legally. Thank you, Bee." Megatron also acquired the habit of shorting Bumblebee's name too. Megatron is about to go and call Shockwave, but then Bumblebee grabs his arm. He has the look that he is not finished with Megatron yet.

"You know that your twin will die in the process and eventually Mirage will die too. Mirage will have a sparkling before he dies. The sparkling will be without parents as soon as he's born. Promise me that we will adopt him so he won't have to go through a parentless childhood like we did…..Wildrider is going to need us, even if we are his parents' murderers." Bumblebee signed slowly since he wanted to stress the importance of the request. Megatron lets out a breath and Bumblebee does not know if it is a sigh.

"I promise you on my spark that we shall take the sparkling in and raise him as our own. And just to be clear, you have never killed anyone in your entire life so you cannot possibly be a murderer." Megatron didn't even deny that he killed somebody and Bumblebee looks away with an almost pain expression. Megatron grimaces at Bumblebee's pain thinking it was from telling Bumblebee the truth, but it really was because Bumblebee was bothered by what Megatron said about him. Megatron said that he has never killed anyone before, but Bumblebee feels very uneasy about that…..


	24. Siblings

Poisoned Memory Chapter Twenty-Three

Suggested Themes:

Skywarp- Lost Carol by Akira Yamaoka, Escape by Craig Armstrong

Swoop- We Were Lovers by Jean Jacques Burnel, The Decision of Love from HetaOni

Main Themes- Allegretto by Bond, Perfect Exceeder by Mason vs. Princess Superstar

Skywarp's arms are covered in scratches like someone took sandpaper to his skin. It would normally take only an hour for the scratches to heal and vanish, but the jagged, red lines won't leave his pale skin this time. The trees have the look of palm trees but bark like pine trees. He has been trying to climb these new breed of palm tree because it was the job Grimlock assigned (more like "Me Grimlock order you to get tree fruit!") and Skywarp is pitiful at tree climbing. The others, Snarl and Swoop, got their own jobs too. Snarl had to help Grimlock track down some meaty prey, while Swoop played fisherman on the lakeshore. Skywarp was given the easiest job (thanks to much "pleading" by Swoop) because he looked (and is) weaker than the average Dinobot. Unfortunately, Skywarp is no good at climbing trees or at least these abnormally tall palm-pine trees. He used to climb trees when he was younger, and when the Seeker Kingdom was still thriving. Years in the orphanage and city life has depleted Skywarp's skill at tree climbing. Plus, Skywarp's body is still adjusting from the lack of Energon in his new diet. The island did not have a mine of Energon or a market for Energon, so Skywarp's healing process is retarded and he tires more easily. His wings may take a year to reform at this rate, so that means Skywarp will be stuck on the island for a year unless someone from Cybertron comes back for him. After three days without a ship in sight, Skywarp has given up on being rescued. Instead, he focuses on trying to survive until his wings grow back. And then he can finally leave this botanical Eden.

"Frag this! There is no way I can possibly get up there!" Skywarp groans and punches palm-pine tree's trunk. He yelps and pulls back to see scrapes on his right knuckle and Energon blood rushing out. If only I had those elongated claws like Swoop, if only! Skywarp whined inwardly. He kisses his scraped knuckle as if the kiss would make the wound clot faster. He sighs and stares longingly at the tree fruit. The tree fruit is a dark green like pine needles and hairy like a coconut. Skywarp has dubbed this tree fruit as needled coconut. The needled coconut overhangs a few feet above Skywarp's head. It is teasing him, challenging him to come up, and then fall like the weak tree climber that he is.

"Frag you! I have never wanted to go to this island, but no! I just felt obligated to be part of a rescue mission because Bumblebee is just my friend! Why the Pits didn't I think about this? Why do I get myself in situations that will obviously end badly!? I mean I stayed and tried to take care of my broken brother, a brother so twisted and jagged now, thinking I could do something for him. I can't do anything…I can't even save myself." His low self-esteem is kicking his aft right now like the pine-palm tree. Skywarp goes down to the ground and picks up a cratered rock. It has holes like Earth Swiss cheese and heavy enough to knock the needled coconut from its arrogant perch. Skywarp gapes in shock. He actually did it; he got the tree fruit like Grimlock requested. Skywarp picks up the needled coconut and cradles it against his chest like the tree fruit is his sparkling. Skywarp begins his long trek back to the Dinobot campsite. Skywarp knows it would take two hours to get there, but then again this is just Skywarp's estimation of time. Skywarp laughs at himself, for his desperate technique to keep time on track. The thing is time on Dinobot Island is only estimated in dawns and twilights.

"What the frag have you been doing out here? You've been waiting here for little old me?" If she was Starscream, she would have a snide smirk and Oil Slick would have throttled her. Except Slipstream isn't annoyingly arrogant, she is just sarcastic and tough like most orphan femmes in the city. She looks like her father like her sextuplet siblings, but has the bark of her mother like Starscream and Thundercracker. Her pixie cut has been ruined by the growth of her violet hair. Oil Slick can see dark bags under the femme's optics like she has been staying up all night. She may not show it, but she is worried about her family. No matter how hard she tried to keep out of contact and uninvolved with her siblings, she is still attached to them like Starscream is to Energon.

"You look like you've been to the Pits. I take it you heard about Skywarp going missing a second time?" Of course she has, she is after all his sister and Oil Slick did tell Cyclonus who then told the loose-lipped Blitzwing brothers (most likely Random) and all Decepticons learned of Skywarp's disappearance. Most of them were indifferent because Skywarp did not fight in the "underground" battles with them and he was residing with Cybertronian Ninjas. Also, Starscream, the drunk aft, had abused Skywarp over the years. It was only of recent that Skywarp finally left (actually he got thrown out by Starscream) for good. Decepticons don't take slag from nobody, not even from their own kind, so they have little respect for Skywarp for not standing up for himself sooner. Even most of his siblings have given up on him, except for maybe Thundercracker (he does call and ask about Skywarp sometimes) and Slipstream.

"I…..put up 'Missing' posters of him because for all we know he could be here, just like the last time." Oil Slick wonders if she was defending herself or just trying to justify why she didn't join the search. Slipstream is a solo kind of femme that would rather solve problems on her own. He would have deemed her independent if she didn't take a small check from Skywarp. Skywarp had worked as a pastry chef in some bakery so he would have credits to pay the bills whenever Starscream "forgot" to. Skywarp also gave money to his other siblings to fund their schooling. Luckily, it was only Ramjet and Slipstream that needed the money. Ramjet was learning how to be an actor at the Cybertronian Liberal Arts Academy, but he can't really make any credits off it yet. But Slipstream's situation is strange. She goes to the same school as Skywarp, Starscream, Prowl, and soon Bumblebee. The school is public and room and board is also free. So why does she need the credits? Another strange thing Oil Slick notices is that all of the students that exited the classroom happen to have blue optics.

"So what are you doing in a class dominated by Autobots? The only class I can think of is a preparation class for entering the Elite Guard." Slipstream scowls, but her face flushes in embarrassment. Almost all classes in all Cybertronian schools are mixed with Autobots and Decepticons to promote "diversity" but there are few ways out of it. The Elite Guard is one of the few classes that Decepticons don't have to be forced into because Decepticons still aren't deemed "compatible" for it. In other words, Decepticons cannot be trusted to join the Elite Guard because they would be most likely spies. Oil Slick snickers at the irony. Courses involving a possible future in the Elite Guard cost money; it was like insurance for the Elite Guard if a mech or a femme failed to make into the Elite Guard, now. However during the Great Wars, no one had to pay for classes in the Elite Guard because Autobots were desperate for soldiers.

"Oh, I get it. You always seemed a bit too 'silent' whenever Starscream bashed the Elite Guard. You actually decided to move one. You have given up on that foolish dream of being a princess again, haven't you?" Of course she has, but it was only because of Starscream. Starscream has given up too on that impossible dream when he got raped. What was point in dreams when they can be shattered by one event? Starscream is still trying to pick up the pieces, but his jittery, drunk hands cannot hold those pieces steady for a minute. Slipstream, Ramjet, Sunstorm, and Thundercracker didn't even waste their time anymore on that dream. Skywarp still believes in that dream and the discovery of Tidal Wave may have strengthened it. Primus, they were all slagged.

"I always liked the respect that the Elite Guard gets, and the Autobots in the class aren't so….hopeless." Respect part makes sense because Starscream constantly ruins the family's name with his drunken antics and constantly plotting to lead the Decepticons. Hopeless makes sense because her family was depressing because she is stuck with: a raped Starscream, a compulsive-liar Ramjet, an egotistical Thundercracker, a brown nosing Sunstorm, and a cowardly Skywarp. She needs hope like Starscream needs to get the slag beat out of him. There is no point in staying with her because she most likely has no contacts in acquiring a ship fast.

"Good luck at the Elite Guard thing. Hey, maybe you'll make it to be a Prime." Slipstream rolls her optics at the absurdity. She was lucky enough to be even allowed to attend the preparation course. It would take centuries before she could even be a Minor for the Elite Guard Boot Camp. Primus blessed, Slipstream has patience for this dream.

Skywarp can remember a time that he felt accomplished but dread at the same time. It was when he and his siblings were in the orphanage, before Starscream lost his spark, and it was the first day that chores were assigned to them. Every orphan had some sort of chore that was permanently assigned to them until they could prove that they could live financially independent or reached maturity. Skywarp was assigned to help with food preparation under the guidance of the head chef in the orphanage. The rule that his siblings had made was that none of them will be "grateful" for the opportunity to serve the Autobots or even form bonds with any other Autobots. The head chef was Silverstreak and Skywarp was supposed to hate him and the chore that he had to do, but he didn't. In fact, he really liked spending time with Silverstreak because Silverstreak would talk about himself and Skywarp didn't have to make conversation. His siblings found out and were not happy with him, especially Thundercracker. Thundercracker almost punched him because Silverstreak is an unworthy Autobot and Decepticons (namely him) are superior to them. Starscream calmed Thundercracker down by having Sunstorm compliment him on his "superiority" and then Starscream quietly reprimanded Skywarp for breaking the sacred rule. Skywarp felt ashamed for doing that, but he later became financially independent when Silverstreak left the orphanage after the war officially came to an end. Silverstreak opened his own Energon café and hired Skywarp on as a pastry chef.

The hunt did not turn out so well for Grimlock and Snarl, they lost track of the prey they were hunting. It would seem that dinner is going to be another sordid affair of measly fish that Swoop caught from the lake. Grimlock has eaten fish for the past three days; Grimlock is tired of eating stinky fish. Grimlock doesn't want to eat another bland salad that Snarl seems so content eating, but there is nothing else to eat….except that cowardly mech may have gotten a bunch of tree fruit. Tree fruit tastes good like roasted meat but sweet. Tree fruit helps block the stench of dead fish. Grimlock sees the puny mech with white skin coming. Swoop is smiling; he has been doing that lately on account of the white mech, Swoop likes new things. Snarl looks up to because he likes tree fruit as much as he likes the green plants. Grimlock expected a huge pile of tree fruit in the white mech's arm, but he sees none. Grimlock only sees one tree fruit and it is a fairly puny tree fruit. Only a bunch of tree fruit can make tonight's dinner seem less horrible, but there is only one. Grimlock roars in anger and the white mech stands very still like a tiny, scared mouse. He was given one small task, a task that didn't even require great strength like hunting! But he has failed even that!

"ME GRIMLOCK GAVE YOU THE EASIEST THING TO DO! NO NEED MUCH STRENGTH OR COURAGE FOR IT! AND ALL YOU CAN MANAGE TO GET IS ONE TREE FRUIT!" Skywarp trembles at Grimlock's angry bellow. He didn't know he was supposed to get more than one needled coconut. He facially pleads to Swoop for some help, but the birdlike mech points to the table. The table is really a bunch of pine-palm tree leaves that is on top of the grassy patch in the campground. Skywarp can only see a bunch of fish on the table and it clicks in Skywarp's mind. Grimlock is not angry with me, but at himself for not being able to get that deer. Swoop has "told" me before that fish isn't Grimlock's favorite food because it tastes bland and it doesn't fill him up. So maybe if I made the fish a little less bland and a little tangier then Grimlock won't be so angry anymore! Skywarp gleams in pride at his quick thinking.

"Oh m-mighty Grimlock, please let me show you that I can do some good. I shall make the fish taste really good just let me prove it to you!" Skywarp grovels. He knows he's really good at groveling because he learned it from Sunstorm.

"Me Grimlock will give you another chance. But you better make the fish taste good or else!" Skywarp did not even have to guess what the punishment will be if he fails.

"Thank you, oh awesome Grimlock, it will only take an hour to get the fish ready. Why not go and rest since you worked so very hard today! Swoop can stay here with me and make sure I cook the fish right!" The compliments were not deaf on Grimlock. Grimlock rubs his bristly, blonde chin in thought at the offer.

"Fine, me Grimlock will let Swoop help you. Snarl, you come with me to sleep. You better be ready when we done sleeping." Skywarp bows as Grimlock and Snarl leaves like a servant does before a master. Once the Jurassic pair is out of sight, Skywarp lets out a sigh in relief and claps his servos loudly to get Swoop's attention.

"Okay, I need you to start a fire and break open that needled coconut. I will start de-scaling the fish and wrapping it with the pine-palm leaves." Swoop arches an eyebrow at Skywarp's sudden assertiveness but then does what he is told. He never thought that Skywarp could give orders, but Swoop likes this new surprise.

Ramjet is a compulsive liar. When he was little, he would tell his father that he hated him even though he loved him. He was like Earth's Pinocchio, except his nose didn't get long when he told a lie. Lying may seem more like a bag of trouble and hurt for most mechs and femmes, but it is a great advantage for Ramjet's field of study. Acting is like lying, but you need just to change your face and voice pitch to match the lines that actor is portraying. Ramjet figured out acting is best suited for him when he was in the orphanage with his siblings. He was assigned to work for the head nun. The head nun only wanted him for this TV commercial that advertises orphans needing to be adopted. She only picked him because out of all his siblings, he looked the strangest even though he physically looked like the rest of his siblings. It was because his hair was white and curled upward to the sky like some top of a cone. He, at first, kept saying the exact opposite that needed to be said for the commercial but the head nun found a way to make him tell the truth but lie at the same time. She rewrote the script to have the opposite meaning, but once Ramjet recited the words out loud, the words became the truth that the commercial needed. Eventually, he applied to the Cybertronian Liberal Arts School along with Sunstorm. They both got in and have been there ever since.

"I'm 'surprised' to see you two together. I never thought you two would be the kind to commit incest." Ramjet knows Oil Slick is lying because Ramjet is an excellent liar. Ramjet is currently naked on top of Sunstorm's bed in the Art dorm section. The upper half of Ramjet's body is covered in paint with sloppy drawings of faces. Sunstorm's tongue is the color of red because he used his tongue as a paintbrush and Ramjet's body as a canvas. Ramjet has his servos firmly gripping Sunstorm's rusty orange hair. Only moments ago, Sunstorm's head was inches away from painting Ramjet's cable. But then Oil Slick appeared.

"I have never had incestuous relations with my loathsome Sunstorm. I hate him too much to do that." Ramjet lied predictably. Ramjet and Sunstorm have been together for almost two vorns (years) now. They know that they were both committing incest, which is a crime punishable for several vorns in the stockades.

"Yeah, I won't tell because I don't give a slag since this is obviously consensual. But I need to ask a question to the both of you." Oil Slick did not even have to add "or else" because Ramjet and Sunstorm were both in silent fear of him telling the Elite Guard of this. Sometime between Oil Slick and Ramjet conversing, Sunstorm pried Ramjet's servos from his hair and got a blanket to cover their shame. Even though they both weren't ashamed, but the whole world is with them.

"What do you wish to impart to you, oh sly Oil Slick." Oil Slick rolls his optics at Sunstorm's blatant brown nosing compulsion.

"Do any of you know where to get a ship that can get pass Elite Guard detection?" The compulsive disordered brothers looked at each other for a brief second.

"Yes." Ramjet did the talking for the both of them, but it was a lie because he doesn't even know anyone that has a ship. He and Sunstorm weren't very popular amongst their classmates and it is because of their compulsive disorders. No one wants to spend hours trying to figure out if a compulsive liar is capable of telling the truth and flattery can last only so long before a person becomes annoyed. Yes, they were considered annoying to their peers, especially with the uppity Autobots. Maybe that's why they were together, to rebel against the Autobots by violating each other.

"Thank you for your time, and I just have to comment on this arrangement. I can tell right away you two have been fragging each other for like a year or so, which means one of you is usually the one that locks the door. Except this time, the person 'conveniently' forgot. You might want to remember that if you're found fragging each other then you're both will never see each other again. Too bad you mechs aren't fraternal siblings like the Blitzwing brothers." Oil Slick left like his namesake, he left an oil trail of fear that slicked the floor of a trust between Ramjet and Sunstorm.

"It was not your turn, loathsome Sunstorm." Sunstorm looks away from Ramjet's irked red optics. He was ashamed that much Ramjet can tell. Was out of forgetting about to lock the door? Or was Sunstorm ashamed of their relationship, of Ramjet?

It took a lot longer than an hour; in fact, it took an afternoon. Skywarp vaguely learned that the Dinobots have no concept of time, except for day and night. Right now is night. Skywarp had to make a new table of leaves to place the feast on, and he did create a feast. Skywarp got Swoop to catch more fish and obtain more needled coconuts, more mature and bigger than Skywarp's puny one. The bigger the needled coconut, the more flavor and tanginess it has. There is a pile of roasted fish about as high as Skywarp on the table; some of the fish still have their skin because Skywarp was trying to maximize his time so he would be able to cook enough fish to fill up Grimlock. Fish isn't very filling because it is light meat, but this soaring stack that Skywarp spent hours cooking and basting in needled coconut juice should be enough to sate Grimlock. Skywarp can only hope. Skywarp lays out the drinks, which is needled coconut juice in half a needled coconut shell, and hastily stands up to take one last look at his work. The fish didn't looks a beautiful Energon cake or even remotely amazing, it is brown with crispiness and white wisps of smoke rising from the freshly cooked fish. Earlier, Skywarp had to use Swoop's elongated fingers as a stick to roast the fish on because Skywarp had to find more sticks in the forest to roast more fish. If Skywarp had the time and Grimlock had the patience, then Skywarp would have at least added some garnish on the fish like shredded bits of leaves just to make it look better. But Skywarp didn't.

"Me Grimlock hungry!" Skywarp jumped back from his fishy feast when he heard Grimlock's roar. Grimlock with one massive servo grabs a fish, one with flaky skin, and sniffs it like he is trying to find poison. Grimlock licks the fish and pauses, Skywarp's breathe hitches in his throat in fear. Finally, Grimlock takes a gigantic chomp out of the fish and swallows with bones and all. Grimlock's face doesn't change, not into a frown or a smile but Skywarp can hear a growl. Skywarp knows he slagged, so very, very, very, very, very slagged!

"Me Grimlock like this tasty, new fish!"Grimlock rips apart another fish. Snarl approaches the needled coconut juice and laps out of it like an Earth dog. Swoop even begins to eat a fish, but in a restrained manner. Skywarp smiles and feels a bit lighter like he might be able to hover above the ground, but his wings won't work for a year unless he gets rescued. But being rescued seems so far…

"Hey, good cook, me Grimlock don't like you standing like a tree. Come and eat with us!" Grimlock ordered in between bites of fish. Skywarp blinks in momentary confusion before taking a small, cooked fish from the shrinking pile. It tastes like tropical punch has met ocean and then bathed in lemon juice. Swoop comes over and silently munches on his fish; they both toss the fish bones onto the ground while watching Grimlock swallows his. Skywarp relaxes in a way like he was home, his home on Cybertron with Prowl, Seaspray, Oil Slick, Tidal Wave, Bumblebee, Yoketron, Silverstreak, and Ultra Magnus. His siblings don't count because they weren't home anymore, they were only home when his father was alive. He briefly ponders if the Father doll is alright, but begins to feel a quick stab of tears and he has to bite into his fish to prevent the onslaught of homesickness.

Thundercracker smoothes back his oily, lightning-blue hair back in an effort to restrain himself from choking his foolish boss with his own servos. The only reason credit-loaning company is in the red is because his boss is a kind-sparked, sappy mech! So what if some femme needs some credit to put her youngling through school? Go make your youngling work two jobs like I did to pay my tuition, Thundercracker wanted to bellow at the moronic, crying femme. But Thundercracker knew to restrain himself in the presence of his boss; his boss is the one that makes the report to the Cybertronian Business School that determines whether Thundercracker graduates from the school. One of the main components, and worth half his grade, is interning at some business place for two years. It doesn't mean that he has to make the business flourish; in fact, he could just watch it plummet so long as the boss gives him a good review for his internship there. He has only been interning at the small credit-loaning company for about a month, but he already wants to kill his boss. Seriously, the boss just couldn't enforce a small credit payment plan where the debtor just pays some credits every month until the loan with interest is paid off. No, instead, the boss just lets the debtor pay back whenever it is convenient for the debtor and sometimes without interest. Primus, no wonder this business is going under! Thundercracker has fantasized about to coming into work and using his null-rays on everyone, just take them out one by one because all of the staff is just as useless and costly as the boss.

"My for someone who has great pride, you sure do act meek and submissive. Did you lose your cable?" Thundercracker's irritability has just been increased by Oil Slick's teasing insult. If Thundercracker wasn't in the company's cafeteria, then he would have happily snuff Oil Slick's spark out. Unfortunately, there were too many witnesses and very few of them are Decepticons.

"Let's say my first two years of business school taught me to hold my tongue, you oily slagger." The first two years of business school were Pits because Thundercracker was too prideful to keep his mouth shut. The only reason he wasn't thrown out was because they needed Decepticons to keep the Elite Guard from hounding them. It was law that every school must have some "former" Decepticons in their midst, and well Thundercracker counted even though he is a Seeker. Not all Seekers are Decepticons, but the war kind of saddled that stereotype that all Seekers are Decepticons.

"I'm going to cut to the chase and not frag with your processor like I did with the rest of your family. Do you know where to get a ship that can evade Elite Guard detection?" Thundercracker was going to snap a retort about Oil Slick's obvious idiocy. Why the Pits would I tell you that in this place and what makes you think I would tell a lowlife servant like you!? Thundercracker's sharp tongue is dying to sharpen his words against the greasy ninja-wannabe weapon-scientist. Yet, he examines Oil Slick's face. He has dark bags under his dull yellow optics. His greasy black hair is even more greasy and unkempt than usual. His black jacket looks wrinkly and there is fleck of blood like Oil Slick had been in a fight. Skywarp is missing (for the second time) and Oil Slick does have a close bond with Thundercracker's cowardly brother. Oil Slick needs a ship to get to Earth so he can find Skywarp because Oil Slick doubts (rightfully so) that Megatron will actually go to Earth and find Skywarp. Megatron is an excellent liar (that is a confirmation from Ramjet) and could just spend a few days in some shitty town for a mini-vacation, and just claim that he didn't find a trace of Skywarp. Thundercracker can tell that Oil Slick has been searching everywhere and abusing several mechs to find a ship that is undetectable to the Elite Guard. This would be a great opportunity for Thundercracker, if Oil Slick wasn't so slagging cunning and dangerous. Plus, the greasy bastard is probably cranky and ready to tear the next mech's head off.

"I have no contacts or even a clue to where to get such a ship. Megatron is going to look Skywarp tomorrow, why not let him handle this?" Thundercracker added the last part like he is adding salt to open wounds, just enough to make the sting linger. Oil Slick narrows his optics like some furious beast and storms off. Thundercracker grins like Random with more sadism than craziness. This is perhaps the most beneficial thing that has happen to Thundercracker since working at the company. He got to rile Oil Slick and dealt a low-blow to Oil Slick's pride, and even saved his own aft from getting roped up in Oil Slick's "rescue" mission.

If there was one thing that Skywarp misses, aside from pastries, his friends, school, and his family, is music. Usually when he is eating, there is usually some sort of music in the background like from soft songs humming from the radio in Yoketron's house or when Starscream was playing some gig on Earth, and Skywarp had to make sure that Starscream ate some Energon before drinking. When his father and the Seeker Kingdom were alive, there was music prevalent in meals too, albeit, most of the music came from political parties, charity balls, and the off-tune key of maids cleaning the palace. Music on Dinobot Island is mostly a collection of the sounds of nature. The clashing of ocean against rock is like the deafening roars of electric guitars, the wind weaving through the trees is like a small symphony of scratchy violins and harps, the chirping of crickets is like amateur fiddlers, and the snoring of Grimlock and Snarl is like Starscream's voice on testosterone and cough syrup. If Prowl was stuck here, he probably would have loved this orchestra of nature. Skywarp isn't a nature enthusiast like Prowl is, but he will admit that the island is pretty and so are the stars. He rues for not taking Astronomy in freshman year because he would have been able to pinpoint which "star" might be Cybertron.

"What are you thinking about?" Swoop etched into the sand. Tonight, Grimlock decided that dinner should be at the beach in honor of Skywarp being a newly inducted Dinobot. It took only a month of good seasoned meals for Skywarp to be viewed as a Dinobot. The other way of being considered a Dinobot is being "born" on this island.

"Cybertron, my home planet." Skywarp could have lied or at least softened his tone to spare Swoop's feelings, but he didn't because homesickness has overtaken his processor and spark. Homesickness is sticky like honey (like Bumblebee's childishness) and bitter like green tea (like Prowl's aura). Now guilt is encroaching and transgressing on and through his homesickness like the Cyber-Ninjas did when they stormed into the Seeker Palace. Swoop is not visibly hurt and perhaps not even emotionally wounded.

"'Oh…how do you feel in your new clothes?'" Swoop changed the subject like Skywarp did to prevent hurting Skywarp further. Skywarp wishes he thought of the "changing the subject" tactic earlier.

"Thank you for making the….loincloth longer." The loincloth originally was short enough to show off Skywarp's cable if it was windy outside. The loincloth became a skirt, well not clingy and tight like most skirts. The skirt is a size too small, but at least Skywarp doesn't have to use rope to anchor it to his hips. He also has on black, animal-skinned shoes that almost reminded Skywarp of moccasins. Skywarp's feet weren't tough like the Dinobots', so he has to wear these animal-skinned shoes to protect his "delicate" feet.

"'The pleasure was mine.'" Swoop is like Prowl. They are both silent and enjoy nature. Skywarp feels a bit warm at the realization. He knows that Bumblebee and Sari made it back on the ship, so they were on Cybertron; however, Skywarp has yet to see any signs of getting rescued. Is it resignation or hopelessness that Skywarp is feeling for his situation? Perhaps, he deserved this for having a brief fling with Tidal Wave and taking advantage of his pleasing nature. Maybe, just maybe, Primus is giving him a break from life, so he can take a look of what he had and appreciate it. Why couldn't Primus do this for me when Starscream was drunk and angry? Skywarp wanted to ask Primus. Yet, Primus isn't here, right next to him. Swoop is here and he looks content with a smile plastered on his birdlike face. And Skywarp smiles too.

Starscream is at a party in some dingy apartment where loud, crummy, Earth music is blaring from speakers and strobe lights cake the apartment room. If the party was in the Autobot district, then the Elite Guard would have knocked down the doors and dragged everyone out for a noise complaint. Starscream is at this party because he had to be. Megatron had not time to go on account of spending this night with his mute lover. Since Starscream is second-in-command (which most Decepticons have a hard time figuring out why), he had to go to represent Megatron. He hasn't been to a party for almost a month now because parties usually mean high-grade Energon. He has been sober for nearly a month; he started when he threw Skywarp out and subsequently gone missing twice. He didn't know why, maybe it was because of the coffee he decided to have that morning instead of his usual shot of tequila. Maybe he wanted to see how long he can abstain from drinking. He also had to give up sex because he usually drinks and then has sex because of it. Primus, he is in a boring agony because of this party with his newfound sobriety. Parties are only fun when he is drunk. Starscream realizes this through the course of him after an hour of the party. There is nothing to do, but to stare out the window and hope that a fight breaks out.

Outside the window, there are more apartment complexes of shambled bricks and Energon-stained sidewalks. The Decepticon district is no better than ghettos in wartime back on Earth. Past the grime and debauchery, Starscream can see the tall, pristine skyscrapers owned by rich Autobots and the Elite Guard. Honestly, those buildings used to be owned by Decepticons during the Great Wars. Primus, now I'm starting to remember those Cybertronian History lessons. Starscream groans. This is what happens when Starscream has been sober for a long time; he starts remembering the past and garnering a few nightmares that paralyze him in sleep. Now, he is focusing his mind to the window in hopes to stop his thoughts. Because his sober thoughts lead him back to that day, the day in which Skyfire forsook him and Starscream got raped in body and spark. The window shows that someone is standing only a few feet behind Starscream. He can see a mech with gold hair that flowed like melted gold into a hot vat. He has tan skin and there are wrinkles at the edges of his eyes, but he somehow retains youth in his face. His optics are what causes Starscream to give the mech a second look over. The optics are gold, not a putrid yellow like Oil Slick's, and they shown with magnanimity and power that Starscream stopped cycling air for nearly a minute. His spark and mind were telling him to meet this mech, to meet this mech with those wonderful, golden optics. He turns around and sees that the mech has too turned around, but the mech is not walking away and Starscream begins to stalk him like his rapist did with him.

"Starscream, just the little fucked-up fragger that I wanted to chat with." He feels a freakishly elongated servo clamp his shoulder like the mech is planning to rip Starscream's arm out of its socket. He doesn't even have to turn to see who that vile, snide voice belongs too.

"Oil Slick, here to rape me finally?" Starscream retorted angrily. He is pissed off because Oil Slick ruined his chance of meeting the mech with the golden optics.

"No, I don't 'rape' whores like you. I am here on business and you better give me an answer." Starscream turns to see a haggard Oil Slick and he leers up at him.

"Let me guess you are looking for a ship that can bypass Elite Guard detection and has clearances to use a Space Bridge to get to Earth, so you may find my cowardly brother." Starscream was notified about an hour prior to the party by Thundercracker who tipped him off about Oil Slick's Seeker-hunt.

"You got a ship or don't you?" Oil Slick phrases it like a question, but it really sounds more like an exasperated demand.

"No, I don't. I know Megatron is leaving in search of Skywarp supposedly though I don't understand why. Why don't you let Megatron go and search for him?" Oil Slick scowls. Apparently, he has been told this before and his pride is taking a major hit. Starscream savors every nanosecond of shame in Oil Slick's optics.

"Frag you and frag Megatron." Oil Slick shoves Starscream out of his way and slams the door on his way out. None of the people take notice because they are so wasted on high-grade Energon. Starscream goes back to gazing out the window in hopes that he can recapture that image of the mech with those godly optics again.


	25. Wishes

Poisoned Memory Chapter Twenty-Four

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- One Day More from Les Misѐrables, Spring by RMB

Today is Bumblebee's first day of school even though it is September. School started last month, but Bumblebee was in the hospital then. He had to learn how to sign, adjust to life without a voice, and figure out a way to communicate to others that didn't know sign language. He has pad with him that he will write on so people could understand him. Bumblebee has on black pants, a long-sleeved golden shirt, yellow and black tennis shoes, and black gloves. The most notable item on Bumblebee is the bandages around Bumblebee's neck. The bandages are yellow and black like Bumblebee's namesake. To most people, the bandages look more like a very tight scarf or a neck choker than bandages. Bumblebee doesn't want anyone to see the scar across his throat. He would rather have everyone think that he is just quiet rather than mute. Primus, he does ache to have a voice again. Bumblebee loves to talk even if it was mindless chatter that would annoy Prowl. Speaking of Prowl, Bumblebee hasn't seen him since the hospital. Skywarp is still missing, but Megatron is going to find him today. Megatron is going to bring Skywarp home.

Before Megatron left for his mission and Bumblebee had to pick up his belongings from Yoketron's place, they spent one hour together in the hospital room. Bumblebee discarded his tacky hospital gown, while Megatron took off his leather jacket, black shirt, black pants, and boots. Megatron kissed the scar on Bumblebee's throat; he will be the last person to see that scar. Bumblebee ran his servos through Megatron's short hair; he will be the last person to touch Megatron's hair. They do not share sparks; they do everything else but that. They love each other, they really do but they just cannot give each other their own minds. Not yet. They were lying together, naked, in Bumblebee's hospital bed. If they were on Earth, this could be easily misconstrued as statutory rape because Megatron looks much older than he is, and Bumblebee looks much younger than he is. Megatron had his head resting against Bumblebee's abdomen where their sparkling was growing. Bumblebee's pregnancy won't be visible until late into his second trimester. They together like this for nearly an hour before Megatron had to shower in the adjacent bathroom. Megatron had to go or else Skywarp won't arrive back by tomorrow. Bumblebee went to shower right after Megatron. He is all ready to conquer his first day of school.

Skywarp woke up without any confusion for once. He feels oddly calm and clear even though he knows that he is on Dinobot's Island in the middle of Lake Michigan. He should be home on Cybertron, he should be panicking for waking up again in a place that wasn't home, he should be crying for his family and friends, and he should be feeling guilty for not leaving a note for Tidal Wave explaining where Skywarp was at. Tidal Wave would have rescued him by now if Skywarp simply told him where he went. But Skywarp doesn't seem to care about his worries, guilt, or Cybertron. He misses them but not with such urgency he had before. Maybe it was because Skywarp is now an honorary Dinobot. He is accepted because of his culinary talent and Swoop really likes him. Acceptance, Skywarp is usually unfamiliar with the term. The Decepticons don't accept him because Starscream keeps making an aft out of himself and Starscream told all of the Decepticons that Skywarp was living with Yoketron, a well-known Autobot Ninja. Autobots don't accept Skywarp because his father sided with the Decepticons in the war, which damned all Seekers into being lumped with Decepticons. Skywarp's family doesn't accept him because they have lives of their own and a childhood they strive to forget.

Yet, he had people that accepted him. Alana accepted him because Skywarp adopted Seaspray and she considers him a good mech. Yoketron accepted him because Skywarp needed a sanctuary. Prowl accepted him because….Prowl likes him better than Bumblebee. Bumblebee accepted him because Skywarp wasn't an aft. Seaspray accepted him because Skywarp is one of his adoptive fathers. Ultra Magnus accepted him because Skywarp is the son of Skydive. Sari may have accepted him if he wasn't captured by Swoop. He should be missing them like crazy, but it is more like a slight throb than full-blown yearning. Is it odd to be forgetting their faces? They didn't die, but he hasn't seen them in a long time. Swoop, Snarl, and Grimlock are becoming more and more stable in his memories. He sees the Dinobots everyday that is why he is able to not forget them. Skywarp feels like he isn't just some mech trapped on an isolated island. Primus may have just decided that Skywarp needed a break from everything, or everyone in this case. It isn't so bad being here; he gets to cook all day and listen to the hum of nature. Also, he isn't alone. Swoop keeps him company, especially at night.

Bumblebee began to regret ever moving out of Yoketron's place. The school could not give him a regular dorm because of his stay at the hospital. They couldn't hold his room forever and gave it to some other mech. Also, he couldn't get all of the classes he signed up and some of his classes had to be altered due to his recent loss of his voice. His classes are: Cybertronian Algebra I, Ancient Cybertronian History, Chemistry, Cybertronian Literature II, Dance Theory, and Space Bridge Repair. His schedule goes exactly in that order except that lunch happens after Chemistry. He was supposed to be in Honors Cybertronian Literature II and Honors Chemistry, but he already missed a month of those classes so he had to take the lower level classes. He took regular-level classes with History and Algebra because they were nothing like the courses taught on Earth, plus he knows very little of Cybertron's history since he was born and raised in Klo. Unfortunately, Bumblebee was ineligible for Junior Elite Guard training because of his vocal impairment. So the school gave him a class that wasn't filled up yet and doubled as his dorm room, Space Bridge Repair. He didn't even think that it was a class just a job that Academy flunkies got. Primus must hate me, Bumblebee grumbled under his breath.

His "dorm" is an annoying shade of yellow that reminded Bumblebee of abandon, seedy warehouses in Detroit. The building is shaped like an L in loser. Some of the windows were broken probably from a bunch of vandals that got bored. It is big like a warehouse about two-stories tall if Bumblebee had to guess. To be honest, this dorm isn't too bad. It probably has plenty of rooms that Bumblebee could explore or hide when he wants to cut class. However, he has to get inside and drop off his stuff. He goes up to the door of the building and knocks for entrance. The door slides open like an automated sliding door, and Bumblebee enters his new home. Unfortunately, there aren't going to be plenty of rooms where Bumblebee could hide out in. The short, vertical part of the building is used as a hangar that houses the ship and the Transwarp Bridge. The rest of the building was mostly empty space as far as Bumblebee could see. The rooms have to be somewhere or maybe the school fragged up, Bumblebee huffed under his breath. He can see a plasma-screen TV taking up most of a wall and a rickety sofa. Also, there are barrels of oil around the place. Oil is like an inexpensive, cheap substitute to Energon that the humans introduced to them as a gesture of goodwill. Bumblebee is starting to miss the expensive, familiar comfort of Yoketron's palace. The door slides open. Bumblebee turns around to see who came in.

"Ah, you must be Bumblebee. It is a pleasure to meet you." The mech reminded Bumblebee of a greaser version of Superman. The mech has brown hair that is slicked back without any oil with greying hair at the temples. He has a red jacket with blue at the end of the jacket's sleeve and black across the jacket like a windshield. He has a black shirt under his jacket with blue jeans and navy-black shoes. He has blue optics like all Autobots.

"Hello." Bumblebee signed slowly, not entirely certain if the mech knows sign language. The mech smiles at him. Bumblebee believes the mech is smiling because he has no idea what Bumblebee just did.

"I know you're mute. Luckily, I took a class in Sign Language a few vorns back." The mech signed. Bumblebee is unsure if he should be happy by this or annoyed by the cheery disposition the mech has.

"And you are?" Bumblebee signed quickly. He feels a bit impish.

"I am Optimus Prime." The mech signed quickly back. A Prime? Shouldn't he be leading his own crew on dangerous missions? He looks built and old enough for it. What's the story behind this mech? Bumblebee makes note to look up Optimus Prime in his free time.

"Where is my room? I have class in ten minutes." Bumblebee signed with a mean flick of his wrist. When Bumblebee first lived with the Sumdacs, Sari used to flick her wrists whenever Bumblebee was annoying her.

"You should call me "sir" if you're not going to use my name." Optimus signed with a stern frown. The mech is soft, but can mech-up when he wants respect. I hate authority, Bumblebee scowled.

"Yes, sir. You can stop signing to me. I'm not deaf, sir." The last "sir" would have sound impetuous if Bumblebee could talk. Optimus sighs and gestures for Bumblebee to follow. Bumblebee follows with his suitcase in hand like a little orphan being led to a dark room. Bumblebee is able to count seven rooms in total before Optimus leads Bumblebee to his room. Bumblebee's room is painted with a large, red "3" like it was a side of a Volkswagen. Only five of the rooms have numbers painted on them. The last two rooms were the Med Bay and the basement.

"I apologize about the number on the door, but you see this was here before Ratchet and I got here. We haven't had the time to scrape off the paint because the ship needed to be repaired. Thankfully, the ship is up and running." Bumblebee touched the door; it slides right open and Bumblebee walks inside. His room is a darker shade of yellow that the warehouse has. There is a solid, metal bed with a mattress on top of it with yellow sheets. Bumblebee makes another note to wash the sheets before going to bed. There is a metal wardrobe which Bumblebee can put all of his clothes in. The room is small and reminds Bumblebee of himself. He opens the wardrobe and carelessly toss his suitcase in. He will unpack later, or at least that is what he thinks. For now, he needs to get to class.

"See you later, sir." Bumblebee signed quickly and sprinted out. He forgot to inquire if Optimus knew that Bumblebee is pregnant. Optimus just watches as the _**second**_ new member to his Space Bridge Repair team ran to class. At least he didn't break anything like Bulkhead, Optimus thanked Primus.

Megatron is beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to have his Lieutenants tag along. On one servo, they could provide him with back-up if the island is infested with unfriendly natives. However, they can be quite irritating when cooped up too long on the _Nemesis_. The _Nemesis_ is Megatron's personal ship that he inherited from his deceased father as a consolation prize. The _Nemesis _is purple, huge, and shaped like a giant thorn with an array of lasers and missiles. If the ship wasn't built with a cloaking system, then the ship could have easily been detected by the Autobots. Megatron normally only uses this ship for emergencies or to save his own spark, but today he is bringing back Starscream's timid brother. The only reason he is doing this is because Bumblebee's connection to Mirage. Apparently, Mirage stated if Skywarp gets rescued then Galvatron will meet his end and so will his bonded. Megatron does not care about Skywarp, or Mirage, or even his unborn nephew; all he wants to do is make sure Galvatron stays offline.

Bumblebee is dreading his last class for two reasons. One, it signals the end of Dance Theory for the day. Dance Theory is about making connections between dances, people, and culture. Basically, half the class is spent dancing and the rest discussing. Bumblebee cannot speak, but he has no problems writing out his feelings before the class. It is his easiest and most enjoyable class of the day. Finally, Bumblebee has no idea how to repair a Space Bridge and he has no idea if there are any other people in the class. He has this suspicion that not many people willingly signed up for this class. He only hopes that the time will pass quickly. He cannot wait for Megatron to call him about the success of the mission. By tonight, Skywarp should be back. Prowl will be less mopey and Seaspray will be less inclined of disappearing. Bumblebee beams even as he enters the building that his last class is taking place in and doubles as his dormitory. He knows he has to go to the hangar because that is where the ship and the Space Bridge are. Hopefully, time will pass quickly.

"Hey there little buddy!" A big mech waved at Bumblebee like a hyperactive puppy wagging his tail. The mech is taller and larger than Optimus, and he is perhaps the biggest Autobot that Bumblebee has ever seen. The mech has a long mop of brown hair and almost glazed over blue optics. He has tan skin and fairly large hands and feet. He has a short, green t-shirt with silver stars and stripes and the number 72 on the front of it. The shirt is on top of a long-sleeved, brown shirt. He has green, cargo pants and brown sneakers. Bumblebee cannot help wonder if this mech was sheltered by his parents.

"…" Bumblebee opted not to sign since he feels like this giant Autobot probably doesn't even know what Sign Language is. Also, he feels a bit spiteful towards the giant since Bumblebee hates being called little…..except by Megatron. The big mech is standing with Optimus Prime and some old mech that Bumblebee has never seen before. The old mech has receding, white hair and a scar over his left optic. He has blue optics like all Autobots. He is wearing a white jacket with red sleeves. The Autobot insignia is boldly on the front of the jacket. The medic symbol, looking like a beep from a heart monitor, are on the sides of his jacket's sleeves. He has on red pants with a medic tool belt and white shoes. The old mech looks annoyed like he was born grouchy. The trio is in front of the entrance of the ship. The ship is yellow, red, and has the proud Autobot logo all over it. The ship is surprisingly big for a Space Bridge Repair ship. Why would they need a ship this big? Was this recycled from a warship? Bumblebee wondered.

"Bulkhead why don't you go inside the ship? Ratched and I have to talk with Bumblebee for a second." The big giant smiles goofily just like Patrick from "_SpongeBob Squarepants" _and heads inside. Bumblebee has a feeling that the two mechs are about to lecture him. Yet, he feels like he hasn't done anything to warrant such a verbal punishment. Bumblebee walks over to them, hoping it will be quick like the class.

"What do you want, sirs?" Bumblebee signed with angry jerks of his wrists. His impatience is winning over his neutrality.

"Ratchet has informed me of your condition." The old mech's name is Ratchet, it fits him like his grouchy face, Bumblebee thought. Optimus looks concerned like a mother that lost her child at a park. Ratchet is shaking his head in disapproval while muttering that younglings shouldn't even be allowed to frag. Bumblebee frowns. Who the Hell are they to judge him? Optimus is a PRIME, he should be discovering new planets or saving colonies! Instead, he is the leader of some Space Bridge Repair crew?! Bumblebee thought with enough venom to make a rattlesnake's bite seem sweet.

"And now you are going to make me do nothing until the sparkling comes?" Bumblebee would be a bit annoyed to do nothing, but if it means he won't have to show up for this class then so be it.

"No, but Ratchet and I have decided it would be best for you to not do anything strenuous while pregnant. In fact, I believe in your second trimester you should just relax until the sparkling comes." Bumblebee almost laughs at Optimus's blushing face. The mech clearly doesn't want to talk about pregnancy or sparklings in front of him, especially seeing that Bumblebee is far too young for a sparkling in his (and perhaps most medics' and parents' opinions) opinion. They don't know slag about Megatron, he's going to make an excellent father! Bumblebee almost snickered.

"So what am I allowed to do then?" And what the Hell can I do? Bumblebee almost added. He still isn't quite sure what a Space Bridge Repair crew is supposed to do except obviously fix Space Bridges. He isn't quite sure how to fix a Space Bridge because Bumblebee normally relies on Professor Sumdac or Sari to be the expert on fixing technology.

"Well you can use your 'stingers' to turn small rocks into dust." Stingers a fitting name for my powers, Bumblebee thought. But it sounds so boring just blasting rocks into dust! Bumblebee inwardly groaned.

"Let us begin then." Bumblebee restrained his urge to sign, "Let's get this boring, menial class over with!"

"Youngling if you feel faint or I see a hint of weakness in you, I will strap you to a berth and make you rest. You got that?" Bumblebee smirks up at the grouchy, crotchety mech. Under his moody and old shell, he has a concerned spark almost like Yoketron.

The best thing about a Decepticon warship is how huge and spacious the inside is. There are plenty of rooms to hide in to be undetected. Unless you actually claim a side, you get to remain undetected. If you have an Autobot logo on you or specially painted to your body, this warship can easily detect your signal. If you have the Decepticon logo branded into you, then an Autobot ship can detect you. The point in logos are that your side can detect you and know you're alive, but the downside the enemy can know if you're alive so long as they have a detection system. Fortunately, there are loopholes such as being without a side like being a Neutral. For example, Sideways is undetected because his affiliation is to Unicron which is why bears no mark. He is actually in the part of the ship that Megatron is going to jump out of and parachute to the island. In fact, his parachute bag is right here so Megatron can quickly put on and leave. The parachute bag has already been checked twice, the first time by Megatron and the second time by Starscream. Starscream has been doing well in the past few weeks, enough that Megatron doesn't completely distrust him. Besides even if Starscream does do something conniving, Megatron is confident enough that he would spot it. Unfortunately, Megatron has no idea that Sideways is aboard the ship and that he has a camouflaging bomb.

A camouflaging bomb is as the name suggests where it is a bomb barely a size of a servo that can blend into the environment. The reason Sideways has the bomb is because he is planting it right into Megatron's parachute bag. The bomb shall detonate once Megatron pulls the cord to his parachute bag. The bomb has enough destructive force to insure that Megatron is scattered into many broken pieces. Most likely, Megatron's spark will be destroyed by the bomb or at least by the trauma his body will experience. Now, Sideways is only doing this to make sure that Starscream gets one of his wishes to come true before his timed death. It will only take two hours until Megatron shall perish and Starscream becomes the Lord of the Decepticons. Eventually, an investigation will take place where all the Decepticons will know that Starscream had "killed" Megatron. Unicron has predicted this so it shall happen even if he used Mirage to do so. Starscream shall die and become Unicron's newest servant in the end. Then, Unicron will use his servants to create a new war between the Autobots and Decepticons that will deplete Cybertron of its resources allowing Unicron to consume the planet without being stopped by Primus. Primus only allows Unicron to consume planets so long as the planet is ravaged by its denizens. Consuming Cybertron has been a wish that Unicron has been wanting to fulfill for so long just like Starscream wanting to be pure. Thankfully, Starscream shall be purified once he dies by Unicron's glorious servos.

Megatron has not a firm idea why Starscream has changed. Starscream is his Second-in-Command because he is the King of the Seekers. Basically, Megatron is using him to get Seekers to join the Decepticons. Also, Starscream is the son of Skydive, the most revered Seeker in history. Starscream used to be drunk and stupid enough to challenge Megatron, which results in Megatron beating his aft up. He should have gotten rid of Starscream a long time ago, but then Megatron loses his Seeker Fleet. Thankfully, Starscream has improved. He isn't a drunkard anymore so that means no more challenges from Starscream. In fact, Starscream has been very silent. It was nice not hearing that irritating, condescending tone from Starscream, but suspicious. Blackarachina theorized that Starscream sobered up because his cowardly brother isn't taking care of him anymore. Icy and Hothead (there brother, Random, is back on Cybertron re-learning how to walk) argued heatedly (and icily) that Starscream got tired trying to kill himself in the slow way. Lugnut voiced he was suspicious and then showered Megatron with compliments. Megatron almost believes that Starscream wants to get his act together, to actually be an efficient SIC. Megatron is inclined to believe in that idealism because he has spent so much time with Bumblebee and their unborn sparkling. Bumblebee's recent surge of enthusiasm has somewhat affected Megatron's chilled, cautious demeanor. Or maybe it's that fact that in about eight months, they will take care of two sparklings at once and Megatron is trying to be good for them.

"Megatron, may I have a word with you before you jump out of the warship and rescue you….Skywarp." Starscream almost said "my brother" but he looks away with shame. Megatron is not sure if it was because Starscream is ashamed of Skywarp or of his own horrible treatment to Skywarp over the years. The lack of Energon alcohol in the past few weeks has granted Starscream's clearer memories and nightmares. The nightmares were less about his rape and more about Skywarp. Skywarp might be dead because he isn't powerful or a survivalist, and the last thing Starscream did was throw Skywarp out of the apartment and made him a pariah in the Decepticon district. Megatron can say that Starscream feels guilty after all these years, but Starscream would deny it. Cybertron wasn't conquered in a day.

"What is it, Starscream?" Normally, Megatron's tone with Starscream is filled with irritability like he might strike the Seeker, but Starscream's change has soften Megatron's treatment with him.

"Thank you." It sounded painful like Starscream has been mortally wounded by his own null-rays. Megatron knows that Starscream is rusty when it comes to being grateful. To be honest, this is the first time Megatron has ever heard Starscream saying thank you.

"….You're welcome. Are you still with Soundwave?" Megatron knows that Starscream and Soundwave were fragging each other, but Starscream mostly did that when he was being a drunken aft. Soundwave only fragged Starscream because he needed a release after dealing with his ADHD twins.

"No, I don't see the point in it anymore. I need to work on myself." Starscream almost sounded casual like Megatron was his friend. Starscream has no friends.

"Good choice. You know you might have a chance to rule the Decepticons if I somehow 'disappeared' while trying to save your brother." Megatron joked. Starscream smiles and hands Megatron the parachute bag. Starscream leaves, while Megatron puts on his bag. The airlock opens right on schedule. Megatron can see the nighttime sky reflected in the lake's murky waters. On Cybertron, it should still be the afternoon. By the time Megatron comes back, it will be night. He will get to see Bumblebee again. Megatron smiles and jumps out.

Everything was going smoothly for Starscream. He hasn't been drunk in a month and gave up on fragging. The booze and sex go together, has been together for as long as Starscream has been experiencing them. To Starscream, if he has sex then he can easily become an alcoholic again. He probably should see a therapist to quicken his progress, but Starscream refuses to air his tainted past to some Autobot or psychotic Decepticon. He'll go down the path filled with cracks and rocks rather than the smooth, worn path. It was amazing how far he has come. Far enough to actually have a civil and almost casual conversation with Megatron. In the command center, Icy and Hothead were either about to scream at each other for something (probably has to do with Random) or make-out, Blackarachina is hacking the Elite Guard database for some reason, and Lugnut is polishing Megatron's throne. No one was watching the monitors except Starscream. The others weren't watching because they know Megatron will be fine. Besides, what is the worst that can happen to him? Spontaneous combust-

"WHAT THE FRAG!?" Starscream screamed just a second after Megatron pulled on his cord and explosion replaced the Decepticon Lord. Starscream's scream caught the others' attention and they all turned to the screen. Icy and Hothead hold hands with their jaws agape. Blackarachina has her mouth open before quickly closing it to hide her fangs. Lugnut is howling the loss of his master. They all know that there was no way in the Pits that Megatron is alive, not with the size of that explosion. The explosion is big enough to draw attention to the Earth military. And considering how there is a Decepticon warship barely blending into the nighttime sky, the Earth military might presume that it might be an attack. Starscream knew they had to get the Pits out of here before they get arrested or even blasted from the skies. But the others haven't reached these thoughts yet because they are all still in shock or picking the wrong moment to grieve for their fallen leader. Starscream is Megatron's Second in Command. He is the one who gets to take over when Megatron dies somehow. Starscream knows he has to get their attention but yelling or screaming at them would do nothing since they were all used to Starscream's screaming.

"Starscream, vhat the frag are you doing?" Icy inquired as he saw Starscream stride to Megatron's throne. Starscream sat right on Megatron's throne with his legs slightly open. It was almost like how he practiced this moment in his head when he used to be a drunken aft. Now, he is the Lord of the Decepticons. Hothead seems almost amused, while Icy frowns. Blackarachina shows no expression. Lugnut looks like he wants to tear Starscream apart.

"HOW DARE YOU SIT IN GREAT MEGATRON-" Starscream raises one servo to command silence. He needs to be calm and collected or else the crew will not listen to him. The crew remains silent even if Lugnut is fuming.

"Megatron has clearly perished. We have to go back to Cybertron and tell our fellow Decepticons of these tragic turn of events. First, we need to get out of here before we get caught and detained by the Earth military. We don't need a war on our servos. Blackarachina, since you are the closest one to a computer, get the engines started. Icy, I need you to steer the ship. Hothead, I need you to message your brother so he can inform Bumblebee about what has transpired. Lugnut, I know you don't want to take orders from me, bout Megatron would not want you falling apart right now. You swore your allegiance to the Decepticon cause. I need you to figure out what went wrong. Also, Blackarachina, I need you to be in charge for a minute while I call Soundwave to inform him what has happened." After a few moments of slow silence, the crew obeyed Starscream. Perhaps, they were entranced by this new side of Starscream. Lugnut even obeyed the order without much griping. Starscream leaves the ship in Blackarachina's capable servos while he has a bit of privacy.

"Primus, you choose now to grant my wish?" Starscream muttered out loud. Starscream could not see or hear Sideways since the mech is camouflaging himself to check on the chaos.

"It wasn't Primus, Starscream. Unicron has always heard you, while Primus never will since you belong to Unicron." Sideways smiles like there is nothing wrong in pushing Starscream towards his ultimate demise.

Swoop has never had the opportunity to see a star go supernova, or at least on the island. In sci-fi books, he has always read how ships used supernovas to sling them across the universe or how an alien God was saving Earth with the power of a supernova. They (the Dinobots including the honorary Dinobot, Skywarp) were on the beach's shore when a star decided to go supernova. They were having dessert that Skywarp made on the beach because it was such a nice night. Skywarp's dessert is a coconut cordial with shavings of the palm-pine tree fruit. Skywarp had to use Swoop's elongated, sharp servos to create the shavings. He even licked a bit of the shavings from Swoop's servos to see how the shavings tasted. Swoop somewhat blushed, but thankfully his dark skin made the blush invisible. Now, everyone is drinking or slurping (like Grimlock) away at the coconut cordial. They are all sitting on the shore with the tide barely reaching their feet before receding. When the star went supernova, everyone stared up in awe.

"Quick everyone make a wish but don't say it out loud." Skywarp said. It must be a tradition back on Cybertron, Swoop thought. Swoop closes his optics and wishes that Skywarp avoids being rescued. No one on Dinobot Island knew that Megatron was coming to rescue Skywarp or that Megatron was the explosion they confused as a star going supernova. They thought the giant red star with shades of purple and wisps of black smoke was just from a star. Ironically, Swoop's wish was granted without Unicron or Sideways knowing that they granted Swoop's wish.

Bumblebee was bored, but not alone at least. Bulkhead kept jabbering away about his family on the Energon Farm, art, and random Space Bridge facts, but at least he is nice and simple though a bit dumb. Of course turning rocks into dust seems a bit fun for the first hour, but it gets boring. It wasn't strenuous but Bumblebee had to take a brief break because the sparkling sapped a bit too much energy from him. Optimus would then switch into Mother Hen mode, while Bulkhead would look on in confusion. It is fair to presume that Bulkhead doesn't know that Bumblebee is pregnant. Bumblebee continued his work after five minutes with a concerned look from Optimus. Boss Bot needs to chill, Bumblebee thought. The bright side of the class is that it purposely killed time and distracted Bumblebee from thinking about Megatron's impending arrival. When class ended, Bumblebee was the first one back on the ship and impatiently waiting for the others. Ratchet of course grumbled how younglings need to slow down before they miss out on life, but Bumblebee ignored him. It only took a minute to power up the Space Bridge that will take them back to the warehouse. It was also ironic to Bumblebee how a Space Bridge might be how Megatron is going to get back home.

"Finally, we're back!" Bumblebee thought ecstatically when the ship landed in the warehouse's hanger. Bumblebee also became the first to get out of the ship. Unfortunately, Bumblebee's excitement seemed to dwindle when he saw Random. Random has black hair and red optics with an expression that reminded Bumblebee of a demonic jack-o-lantern. Yet, today Random seems different. It could be because Random is in a wheelchair or the fact that Bumblebee has no idea how the Pits Random knew about this place. Also, why the frag is Random in a wheelchair?

"Bumblebee, I've got some news for you." Random sounded so…sad which is unheard of with this nearly schizophrenic mad mech. Optimus gets out of the ship with Ratchet and Bulkhead in tow.

"Megatron is dead. Something went wrong with rescuing Skywarp, and Megatron got caught in an explosion." Bumblebee's optics dimmed like he was about to commit murder or die. Bumblebee is now alone, and their sparkling just lost a father. It now seems clear to Bumblebee that Mirage lied about his vision. Mirage's lie was just a trap to lure Megatron to his demise. If Mirage's vision was just a lie, does that mean Bumblebee will die instead of Mirage in the end?

Professor Isaac Sumdac was taking his usual night stroll, while Swoop was making his wish and Bumblebee found out about Megatron's death. Sumdac likes taking a walk on the beach after Sari has gone to bed because he just wants some time away from his work. Unfortunately, Sumdac has been having a problem with coming up with new ideas for his company. If he doesn't come up with a new, profit-earning idea soon, then he might lose his company to the board of directors but namely to Porter C. Powell. The problem lies within the robots. They could do simple things like collect garbage, walk animals, and run factories, but they don't seem very sleek or intelligent. A design change is in the works, but that doesn't solve how to make a robot more intelligent. Also, the robots do menial tasks, and to be honest some of them aren't very good at it and a human could easily do better if it wasn't for the fact that most humans are lazy. He needed something brilliant, and the idea has to be great enough to insure that Powell can never be taken seriously again. But what can he do?

"Ouch!" Sumdac yelped as he falls to the yellow sand. Sumdac gets back up and dusts some sand off his pants. He realizes that he must have tripped over something. He checks the ground where he tripped and notices a charred hand sticking out. Sumdac's brown eyes widen and he immediately tries to pull out the hand from the ground. Luckily, it turned out to be some kind of robot hand and not a human hand. Sumdac then begins scouring the sand to see if there was any more parts that belonged to the head. He finds a sort of small, black chamber with a glowing, red fire. The chamber had just one wire attached to it, which means it was connecting the chamber to something else. Sumdac immediately pulls on the wire and finds a sort of black, robotic head attached to it. Red glass is where eyes are usually located, although there is a gaping black hole in the left eye socket. Sumdac could not find anything else in the sand except scraps of worthless metal. He decides that he will take the head, the hand, and the chamber back to his lab and examine the materials.

"Perhaps, I can study the technology and improve the robots with it!" Sumdac spoke up. He had no idea that the "head" is Megatron. And he has no idea that Megatron is just in stasis. Sumdac was not the only one to not know that Megatron is alive. Apparently, Primus has invested his hope into Megatron, or at least in the parts of the fallen mech.


	26. Funeral

Poisoned Memory Chapter Twenty-Five

Suggested Themes:

Bumblebee- Will You Be There by Boyce Avenue, Like You by Evanescence

Starscream- King by Laura Aquilina, Child's Play by Gothika

Main Themes- King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men, My Weakness by Moby

Bumblebee has experienced the death of a loved one. The first time was when his mother died from the combination of giving birth and Affliction, but he was only a sparkling and couldn't develop any memories of his mother at the time. The second time was when his father died, but he was only allowed to mourn at his father's funeral before being sent to that Pits' spawn of an orphanage. The third time…the third time was more of an impact on other people rather than just him. Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons, the sole (after Galvatron's supposed "death") heir to the Fallen's faction. He is being mourned like the day that the Decepticons lost the war. Some Decepticons, including some of his Lieutenants like Lugnut, came and paid their respects to Bumblebee, since he is (was) Megatron's lover and carrying his sparkling, and inquired about when the funeral will take place. Bumblebee would then shut the door in their faces to avoid answering their questions and acknowledging that Megatron is really dead. It was only four days after learning of Megatron's death that Bumblebee received help from the most unlikely source.

"Bumblebee, you have another visitor." Optimus and Ratchet are usually the ones that meet with the "visitors" first. They were pretty polite to the Decepticons for the most part and were quick to fetch Bumblebee. Optimus told Bumblebee that he didn't have to work for a month, but Bumblebee signed a rejection and went to work against Optimus's hope. Ratchet didn't say much about Bumblebee's refusal for a vacation, but kept a very close optic to make sure that the youngling didn't work himself to death. The only silver lining to going to school is that the schoolwork kept Bumblebee's mind busy for the most part. The sparkling, in a way, did help by making him nauseous when he thought heavily about Megatron. Sari is due to arrive on Monday, so she will be able to occupy Bumblebee's mind too. Sari was able to get into the Cybertronian Academy earlier than expected because she told the head honcho of the school about her kidnapping ordeal and he felt sorry enough to let her come early. Fortunately, she is able to get a room inside the warehouse.

"Tell them to go away, I need to complete my essay for Ancient Cybertronian History!" It is a beautiful Saturday afternoon that Bumblebee is spending inside his semi-gloomy room. The essay in question isn't difficult to write, but it does require a lot of time to type up. Plus, Bumblebee is not in the mood to deal with anymore mourning and questioning Decepticons.

"I know you would rather stay in your room and work, but it wasn't just you that lost Megatron." Bumblebee ignores the urge to roll his optics and give Optimus a servo sandwich. Yet, the boss bot is right and it would be a mature thing to do. Maybe this visitor will have something for the sparkling, Bumblebee thought wistfully. A mech with short, silver hair and red optics is the latest visitor. His face is an exact replica of Skywarp's face except with bags under the optics. He is wearing a silver jacket with the Decepticon symbol stitched on the front pocket of the jacket and a pair of black pants with dark boots. It is Starscream, the newest leader of the Decepticons and Skywarp's wastrel of a brother.

"Starscream, what the frag are you doing here?" Bumblebee signed with a frown on his face. Starscream's face scrunches up like he has eaten a whole lemon. Bumblebee almost slaps himself for forgetting that most people know nothing about Sign Language. He runs to his room to get a pad and a stylus, and comes back to Starscream within a minute. He writes his question on the pad and shows it to Starscream.

"I need to take you to your house." Bumblebee stares in confusion at Starscream's declaration. Technically, Bumblebee has three homes. His first home is back on Klo, but he is pretty certain that it is gone. His second home is on Earth with the Sumdacs, but he doubts that Starscream will be able to take him to Earth. His third home is at Yoketron's palace, but Prowl has contempt for the boozy Seeker.

"Since Megatron's death, he did leave you the deed to his house which is now yours. Please, let me take you there right now." Bumblebee's optics widen at Starscream's urgency in his tone. He cannot smell alcohol on Starscream, so it would be safe to trust the Seeker to drive. But why is he the one to tell him all of this? He could've just sent a note or Random to deliver the news.

"Okay." Bumblebee wrote on the pad. Starscream lets out a sigh of relief and guides Bumblebee outside. Optimus watches with a wary look in his optics. He wants to keep Bumblebee away from that questionable Decepticon, but Bumblebee has a connection with Decepticons even though Megatron's dead now. He can't pin how Bumblebee has this connection, but Bumblebee's face seems very familiar. Optimus heads back to his room to read more of his history files to see if they hold the key to this mystery.

Bumblebee will not be able to communicate with Starscream during the ride to Megatron's house. Starscream has to keep his eyes on the road, so he won't be able to read the pad. Instead, Bumblebee stares out on the road before him and hopes that Starscream will either keep quiet or explain the importance of going to Megatron's house. Technically, Megatron's house is now Bumblebee's house. Unfortunately, Bumblebee is left alone with his thoughts. Most of his thoughts revolve around how could everything have gone wrong for Megatron and him? The answer is obvious as Galvatron's madness. Mirage had clearly lied about the vision and helped lure Megatron to his death. Bumblebee has also theorized that Mirage used his ink drawings to plant a bomb on Megatron or something to that effect. Is he pissed that Mirage did this? Yes. Would he forgive him for doing this? No. Would he seek vengeance against him? No, Bumblebee has to take care of his and Megatron's sparkling. The sparkling is the only family, blood-related that is, he has left.

"I know that at some point, you are wondering why I haven't done anything about Skywarp." Actually, Skywarp is the furthest from Bumblebee's thoughts. In fact, Bumblebee has almost forgotten about him due to dealing with Megatron's death. He knows Prowl is perhaps the only person, other than Seaspray and Yoketron, thinking about how to rescue Skywarp.

"The last rescue mission resulted in Megatron's death. The Earth's authorities saw the explosion in the sky and are on high-alert for any unregistered ships. They also saw fit to notify Cybertron about this, so the _Nemesis_ cannot go back to Earth without the Elite Guard coming after it. For now, Skywarp is on his own." Again, Bumblebee wanted to add. Primus, Skywarp might be dead on that island. He isn't a survivalist and his wings are damaged. It is possible that Skywarp is not on the island anymore. But then how would he get off without a ship or a boat?

"You probably think I'm just a drunk slagger that doesn't give a rat's ass about his own brother. Well, I'm not a drunk anymore and I can't be since I need to be leader. I also have to rebuild my reputation to get the Decepticons onboard with me being their new leader, which is why I'm taking you to your house." Bumblebee has a feeling that Starscream is trying his best to not be so self-serving, but Starscream is known for being sycophant which is why the Seeker kept crawling back to Megatron after his beatings.

"I'm not going to lie, I am getting something out of this, but it's really small compared to everyone involved. Don't worry if your clothes are out of place today, it is tradition to wear something you can fight in rather than be buried in." Bumblebee is wearing black jeans and a yellow shirt with red converses, which are his home clothes. I wonder what's going to happen. Is there some sort of party or early sparkling shower? Or is it Starscream's coronation? I hope it ends soon so I can finish that annoying essay! Bumblebee's mind has yet again forgotten about Skywarp. The timid Seeker lacks any presence in life, so it is fitting that he is lacking in people's minds.

Megatron's house doesn't look like a forgotten and abandoned mansion. The lawn has been trimmed with all the weeds pruned. The mansion has been re-painted a charcoal gray and the windows have been repaired and painted with an eminence purple trim. The falling shingles of the roof have been replaced with red, imbrex and tegula tiles, which is just a fancy name for flat and curved tiles. Thankfully, the trees aren't even close enough to fall on the new roof. Bumblebee notices that parts of the grass has been stomped on and caused a small path that leads to the backyard. He would like to go inside and see the rest of the restoration, but Starscream is dragging him on the same path.

"I know you want to go inside, but I don't have the keys to get you inside. Besides, I don't think you want me to break those new windows now." I don't think Megatron ever gave me keys to his place because the door was falling apart. At least the new double-doors match the house's colors this time, Bumblebee thought. He almost feels like a child again with his father dragging him to the perfect spot to watch the stars. In the backyard, there are almost a hundred mechs and femmes standing together. All of them have the Decepticon symbol on their clothes or branded in their skins. Bumblebee feels his spark squirming, unnerved by the nearly two-hundred red and purples optics watching him. Icy, Hothead, Random (in a wheelchair), Blackarachina, Lugnut, Soundwave, and a mech with an eye patch are the only ones not part of the crowd of Decepticons. They are standing right next to a tombstone. Bumblebee finally understand why Starscream wanted him here. The Seeker didn't want to leave him out of Megatron's funeral.

"I know all of you would like to rip out this mech's blue optics out because he's probably an Autobot or looks like one. His clothes aren't exactly helping his case either. But he is not an Autobot. He's a Neutral that has to live with Autobots. You are all wondering why I brought this Autobot-looking Neutral here." Most of the optics in the audience have changed from bloodthirsty glints to dumfounded dullness.

"He is, in fact, the only one who has a trace of our fallen leader within him. He is pregnant with Megatron's sparkling. Megatron is truly not gone, his line will continue! When the sparkling is old enough, I shall step down and let Megatron's heir rule the Decepticon faction since it is the sparkling's birthright! MY FELLOW DECEPTICONS WE SHALL RISE UP AND RECLAIM CYBETRON AS IT IS OUR BIRTHRIGHT!" The somber Decepticons began to cheer, wallop, and whistle their approval at Starscream's informal speech. Bumblebee feels like Starscream tried not to make it about himself, but somewhat failed because he got what he wanted. Or at least that is what Bumblebee thinks. He hopes that his sparkling won't be subjected to a future where he (as Bumblebee is pretty certain it is) has to rule. At least the Decepticons don't want me dead now, but this may damage my ability to continue to be a Neutral in the future. Bumblebee bites his tongue from speaking out his worries. Today is not about him, but rather about Megatron's memory and his sparkling. Luckily, no one knew that the funeral is being watched by mechs who aren't a part of the factions.

"How's my dead twin's funeral progressing, Mirage?" Galvatron sleepily asked with his head in Mirage's lap. They were in their shared room together, lounging on a white couch that could've belonged in a therapist's office. The room is glaringly white like the "quiet room" in an insane asylum. There is a giant, white hammock in the middle of the room with a matching armoire and nightstand. Galvatron should be on the hammock if he wants to sleep, but he chooses to be on the stiff couch with Mirage.

"Starscream gave a speech, Bumblebee is worried about his sparkling's future, and the Decepticons are mourning. Sideways is in the audience, waiting for Starscream to notice him." The ink painting is of aforementioned funeral, almost copied to near perfection. Nearly perfect are two words that could describe the two mechs on the couch. Galvatron is nearly perfect when it comes to insanity, while Mirage is nearly perfect when it comes to foreseeing the future.

"Unicron has always loved taking care of damaged mechs, but he seems so enraptured by this one. Is it because he's one of the few Seekers left in the universe? Or is it because he wants to make Starscream's spark pure again? I shouldn't wonder for too long, or else Wildrider will feel lonely!" Galvatron nuzzles into Mirage's abdomen. He hungers for the sparkling to be born soon, but he is also thirsty for blood.

"When Bumblebee dies, can we adopt Cerebros?" Mirage asked in a quiet tone. Galvatron stops nuzzling for a second, but then resumes.

"Their sparkling? Sure. Wildrider will have someone to play with, while we have another sparkling that will love us!" Mirage smiles and starts on a new ink drawing. The drawing has Galvatron, in his usual black robes, curled up in the white room like a sparkling that desperately needs love. He will entitle it _"The Grim Reaper in the White Room"_.

Starscream is very adept at listening, at least when he keeps his mouth shut and mind focused on the Decepticon speaking to him. Yet, he caught the glimpse of godly gold again in the mourning crowd during the funeral. Half his mind is focused on finding the mech again, while the other half is focused on his Lieutenants and their reports. Megatron had left his SIC out of the loop when it came to Shockwave being a double-agent, but Starscream wasn't that surprised when Shockwave finally told him this or that the rest of his Lieutenants knew of Shockwave's Longarm persona. Starscream also had to appoint his SIC, which is Soundwave. Shockwave is still the head of the spy network, but he also shares the title of being Third-in-Command aka TIC. Lugnut would have protested about this arrangement, and of Starscream being the leader, but he was too busy mourning over Megatron's tombstone.

"When are we going to battle the Autobots again?" Blackarachina brought up with an unpleasant attitude. Starscream briefly thought of doing away the whole system of "mock" battles with the Autobots, but it would anger the Decepticons that actually enjoy clobbering or being clobbered by the Autobots.

"In a month, by then everyone should be done with mourning even Lugnut should be somewhat consolable." Again, Starscream spotted the pure gold optics again but he refocused on Blackarachina.

"Vhat are ve supposed to do in the battles?" Icy asked tactfully for his brothers. Starscream would have named him TIC if not for the family package coming with the cool mech.

"We need to start losing some. Hothead before you start roaring at me for my cowardice, hear me out! And Random don't you dare ejaculate until I am finish, there that little joke should keep you busy. The Autobots know how strong we are, but in turn it causes the Autobots to remain united. The Autobots can be quite inventive and formidable when backed in the corner. We need to get them fighting amongst themselves, so we built up their hubris by 'losing' some battles. Eventually, it will all go to that Sentinel Prime's head and then we can get rid of all the candidates to the Elite Guard, effectively crippling the Autobots' fighting force." It has been a while since Starscream was able to be a tactician; his alcoholism almost wiped out his ability to strategize. His Lieutenants optics weren't as hard and cynical as before (with the exception of Shockwave and Soundwave who have always like that) which means that they agree with him for the most part.

"Your sobriety has brought back your processor, which means we might actually have a shot of surviving this war under your reign." It was perhaps the closest thing that Blackarachina has uttered as a compliment since she became a Decepticon.

"Vhat are you going to do vith the Mama Bee?" Random inquired with a crazed look on his face, but then again he was born with that look. Even in a wheelchair with no hopes of ever walking again, Random isn't someone to pity because of his derangement.

"I'll take him to the school and formally inform the school of Megatron's passing. We'll figure out what will happen to Megatron's dorm and his things. Most likely will have to move most of his stuff here, or maybe Bumblebee will decorate his dorm room with Megatron's old things. There is no more to do today, but to mingle with our fellow Decepticons. This meeting is adjourned." Starscream sees Bumblebee receiving keys from two construction workers with piss-yellow optics. Those must be the mechs that did the restoration, at least they have enough manners to give him those keys and take their leave. Starscream thought while scanning the audience for those gold optics. He sees the flash of those gold optics and stalks his way into the heart of the crowd. Some Decepticons were congratulating him (in an almost begrudging manner) for his promotion and got in his way; Starscream gave them a curt thanks and continued his stalking. The mech with the gold optics escaped into the forest, and Starscream followed him as quietly as he could. Within ten minutes, they were far away from people that could hear them.

"Starscream, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." The mech with the gold optics has his back turned to Starscream, so there was a chance that it might not be the same mech. Yet, Starscream can recognize that flow of golden hair belongs to the same mech from the party.

"I believe we have met before. Turn around…..please" Starscream only added that last part as not to seem like he was going to mug or rape the mech. The mech did as Starscream commanded and turned around. His optics are purple, not gold. He looked like the same mech from the party, but it was not him because of his optics. Was I seeing things? Maybe my optics were so tired that I confused gold with purple? Starscream felt disappointed by this discovery.

"I am Sideways and I was planning on congratulating you in private for becoming the new leader of the Decepticons." Sideways isn't a Decepticon because he would've used "our faction" instead. His optics aren't the annoying blue of Autobots, so that means he's a Neutral or maybe a Gypsy because of his homespun clothes.

"Thank you, but what faction are you a part of?" Starscream quickly asked. Sideways smiles like he has heard something amusing.

"I was part of no faction, but I wish to be part of _**your**_ faction." Sideways's words almost sound flirty if not for the sincerity in his optics. Starscream will have to get Shockwave and Soundwave to check into Sideways's past. There is a chance that he could be a spy for the Autobots, but then why would he go to a party where everyone was wasted and knew nothing? Unless, he is a potential stalker that is a fan of the band. Starscream will also have to make an announcement to the Earthlings that the band has dissolved in honor of their dead lead singer.

"What can you do for the faction?" Starscream asked point-blank. Sideways's smile stays firmly affixed on his perfect face.

"I want to be of use to _**you**_." Again, Sideways's answer sounds flirty.

"You didn't answer my question properly." Starscream would've snapped at any other mech, but he likes being lost in the mech's looks.

"I can explore the universe for you. I can find you planets that may want to help your faction, or at least won't interfere. The Autobots won the war in part of their human allies, so you may need a species that will be your ally. And if you wish, I can take you to whatever planet that I am about to explore." Starscream remembers a time when he wanted to be an explorer and he can also remember a mech, Skyfire, who too wanted to explore the cosmos. Yet, it all ended in tragedy for the both of them.

"It would be good to build cultivatable relationships, maybe they might have a weapon we can use on the Autobots. Yet, gaining new allies that are different from us can cause disputes and paranoia amongst our own faction. However, we would be repeating history if we don't change our ways. For now, I would like you to be as discreet as possible. I can't let you become an official Decepticon, but you can help me." It is worth the risk to see the warmth in those purple optics. The warmth is like something familiar in a spark, but at the same time unknown and can never be known.

"I will contact you when I am ready to explore. Perhaps, you will be able to join me then." Sideways quickly went back to civilization. Starscream began to follow him back before a thought him.

"I never gave him my Telatran number." The wind begins to blow against Starscream's direction.

Isaac Sumdac always has had a fascination with machines, which has helped him create his company and make a life with his daughter. He used to be the son of Indian immigrants that later died when he was in college. Now, he was the founder and head of Sumdac Industries, the leading company in designing and manufacturing robots and machines that help ease some annoying tasks of mankind. It has been almost two decades since the Cybertronians, mostly Autobots, made contact with Earth. Earth and Cybertron changed almost drastically since then though Earth technology is rather stagnant compared to Cybertron. The reason why technology hasn't reached Cybertron's level is because the Earth isn't ready for a huge leap in technology. Baby steps are necessary to building up on that level; Sumdac's robots just happen to be an example of one of those steps.

"This is heavier than the average human's skull. This might be a skull of a Cybertronian with its arm and spark-heart. Perhaps, this person is still alive and in some sort of sleep until it can get a new body. I know whenever Bumblebee got hurt his exposed, metal skin would regrow the synthetic skin to begin the healing process. It's been about a week and clearly the healing process isn't in motion. Maybe it needs a jumpstart like an old car, but how would I go about jumpstarting a humanoid robot's head?" Sumdac scratches his head with the hand that wasn't holding the skull. There are no signs of life in the skull's one red optic, but the spark's chamber is softly glowing red.

"By the time Sari gets back here on her winter vacation, maybe I will have solved this mystery and maybe answer the very important question what makes a Cybertronian." He forgot, or perhaps not, to add that he wouldn't mind figuring out what Sari is exactly. He knows that Sari is his daughter, but she is only half human. The other half came from space, and Sumdac has a feeling that she might be Cybertronian too. But what does that mean for Sari? Does she have powers that are inaccessible because of her human half? Or do her powers show up only in emergencies? If that was the case, she wouldn't have needed to be rescued in the first place. Sumdac sighs wearily, hoping the skull would give him the answers he seek. The skull says nothing.


End file.
